


shooting stars, falling objects by zihna 流星，坠物

by shekelash



Category: Inception (2010), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Filed under: things I have no excuse for, Gen, Inception AU, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Translation, mind-screw, random cameos, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shekelash/pseuds/shekelash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Inception，”Setve 说，“是一门艺术。它不像extraction——没那么简单粗暴。它更深奥，也更私密。extraction只是把人们脑中的知识抽出，容易，客观。我们已经把这门技术研究成了精密科学。但Inception，Inception截然不同。它既不要求毫厘不爽，也不确保万无一失。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“哦上帝。”Tony搭腔，Steve能看到他在墨镜后翻了个白眼，“它不是辣妹，Steve，别说得好像你要把它压到桌子上——”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“如果你希望它起作用，”Steve没理睬Tony，继续说，“如果你希望效果持续，我们需要知道一切。”</i>
</p><p>复仇者联盟的同人，盗梦空间的风格。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [shooting stars, falling objects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407570) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 受到求梗启发创作的Inception AU。感谢Leah的鼓励与OP的点子。文章题目出自巴勃鲁•聂鲁达的情诗《Love》，有能力的朋友强烈建议阅读西班牙原文，当然英语译文也异常优美。
> 
> 校对酿青椒。咱俩都不是特别熟悉Inception的世界。虽然为了翻这篇零时抱佛脚重看了硬塞，但错漏在所难免，请一定温柔地指正。  
> 另外原文到第7章，应该是坑了。

“Inception*，”Setve 说，“是一门艺术。它不像extraction*——没那么简单粗暴。它更深奥，也更私密。extraction只是把人们脑中的知识抽出，容易，客观。我们已经把这门技术研究成了精密科学。但Inception，Inception截然不同。它既不要求毫厘不爽，也不确保万无一失。”  
(* 意识植入、意识窃取)

“哦上帝。”Tony搭腔，Steve能看到他在墨镜后翻了个白眼，“它不是辣妹，Steve，别说得好像你要把它压到桌子上——”

“如果你希望它起作用，”Steve没理睬Tony，继续说，“如果你希望 _效果持续_ ，我们需要知道一切。”

委托人前倾身体。“一切？”他问。“一切，具体指，哪 _一切_ ？”

“我们必须比任何人都更了解你弟弟，”Steve耐心解释，“甚于他的朋友，他的双亲，甚至你。”

Thor Odinsson皱起眉。“你的意思是 _所有一切_ 。他的人生，我们的历史。”

“实际上绝大部分我们已经知道了。”Tony玩着手机，心不在焉地嘀咕。Steve再一次选择无视他。

“对。”Steve确认。

Thor沉重地叹息，他看起来如此 _悲伤_ 。为了这次会议他们做了很多准备，所有那些搜集到的照片中，Steve从没见过他这么悲伤。Thor Odinsson是个天性乐观的人。这简直是条自然界的基本定律，就好象 _小狗都很可爱_ 、 _Coulson_ _是个由咖啡构成的人类_ 一样不容辩驳。

Steve斜靠过去，拉近双方距离，让自己显得诚挚。可靠，Tony告诉他，你看着 _忠诚可靠_ 。“Thor，”他说，“我向你保证，我们将尽所能来帮助你的弟弟。但是首先你得让我们进入心防。”

现在Thor微笑起来，灿烂明亮，毫无保留。“你们需要知道什么。”

“搞定。”Tony哼起歌。

Steve忍着没白他。

\----

“这活没什么难度。”Steve伸手抓了抓头发，说道。Clint在电话另一头恼火地哼了一声，听着就像小型犬类的吠叫。

“ _这是_ _inception_ _，蠢货，它的字典里没有_ _‘_ _没难度_ _’_ _三个字。_ ”

“帮帮忙，能有多难？我们以前又不是没做过。那意念一点也不复杂。我们只需要两层梦境就能办到，Cobb的团队需要三层呢。”

“ _别跟我提_ _Cobb_ _的团队。我们可不是_ _Cobb_ _的团队。_ _Cobb_ _的团队有一堆乱七八糟的心理问题又喜欢哗众取宠。我们很优雅。我们很简洁。我们比他们强他妈一万倍。_ ”

“这么说你加入了？”

Clint认命地叹了口气。“ _是，是，我加入了。两天后见。_ ”

在Steve来得及道再见前电话就被挂断了，不过这没什么，他也没指望对方会跟自己说再见。

 _哄到两个_ ，他想，巡视Tony那堆纸板和石膏。 _还差两个_ 。

\----

他们的团队分工如下：Steve是盗梦人*，Tony是筑梦师*，Clint负责前哨*， Natasha进行伪造*，至于Bruce，他的化学合成技术无与伦比，给他三小时就能让一个哥伦比亚毒贩彻底下岗。  
（* 依次是the extractor、the architect、the point、the forger）

他们并不总在一起工作。因为不 _安全_ ，在他们的世界里不安全，除非极少数需要他们全体出动的重要工作。

但他们彼此保持联系，交换委托人，赚了大把钞票，多到以后就算不能继续做梦也没关系，多到Steve不事先确认屋里没有杀手就绝不走进那个房间。

没什么大不了。这不是Steve曾设想过的自己的人生，不过那是很久以前的事了。那时是那时。那时有Bucky，有军队，靴子里没有塞满沙子。现在是现在。

如果Tony也在场，他会告诉Steve别再活在过去了。要放手，要前进， _viva la vida_ ，因为Tony是个混帐，无法无天，聪明过头得不可思议。

Clint和Tony拥有相同的生活哲学。他不会让任何事物约束自己，只有Coulson或Tasha除外，然而即使是他们的约束力也很薄弱，得看他们的心情而定。

“你是个白痴。”Clint嘲笑他。他大概是想把这话说得尽量亲密些，却无时无刻不在提醒他。Steve不是个天才，但至少也不傻。他当然知道自己有些创伤，感谢您的关心Barton，他能处理妥当。

他们都能处理妥当。

Natasha或许会赞同Tony，也或许会赞同Steve。她会认为过去的经历塑造了你，舍弃它就等于舍弃你自己。

Tasha总是那么不可捉摸。

就在柏林事件几个月以后，Steve曾向Bruce寻求过建议。Steve认为Bruce是他们之中最睿智的一个，他知晓得最多，也对他们、对他们身上那些愚蠢的问题了若指掌。

“我觉得，”Bruce慢吞吞地回答，没从手头的工作中抬起双眼，“你应该给自己放个假，Steve。你在纽约不是有幢房子吗？去那隐居上个把月。你会没事的。”

_你会没事的。_

Steve不知道为什么人们老跟他叨叨这句话。

他很十分非常好。不，其实一点都不好。他确实喜欢Bruce的建议，跟着Coulson在纽约住了一个半月，结果闷得他想杀人放火。直到Phil受够了他往家里不停购置健身器材，终于将他扫地出门。

对Steve而言工作才是最好的调剂。超越所有他能想到的其他手段。心理学家主张的那些个人空间啦调整时间啦吧啦吧啦的统统都是狗屁。Steve需要的只是让自己 _忙碌_ 起来。随便干点什么，绝不停下脚步，让脑袋和两手都没闲空，如此一来在他视野边缘闪烁的图像就不会连贯成噩梦， _这招很管用_ 。

 _Viva la vida_ ，Tony总这样说。

“那是什么意思？”Steve从记事本上抬起目光，问道。（首先他正想方设法把Natasha的电话号码弄到手，其次他得联系上她，最后还不能因此触发五个不同的政府机构的安全协议。到目前为止尚未成功。）

“嗯？”Tony正钻进纸板石膏电线堆的深处，他的头发四处乱翘，好像刚栽进咖啡壶睡了二十分钟似的。胶水粘在他的鼻子上。

“ _Viva la vida_ *。这话是什么意思？”  
（* 西班牙语，生命无价、活在当下的意思。）

Tony眨眨眼，笑了。有些疲惫，又好像有点歇斯底里。“哦宝贝。”他回答，“你知道是什么意思的。”

Steve的目光重新落回到那些字迹潦草的数字上，“是啊。”他喃喃自语，“我想我知道。”

\----

Phil Coulson不是人类。

任何人，只要和他相处一周就能得出这个结论。他绝对绝对 _不是人类_ 。其一，Steve从没见过哪个人，就算是Tony，能一次喝这么多咖啡还活得好好的。其二，没有人能如此高效地同时处理政府机密策略（Tony原话）、经营一家纽约咖啡馆、照顾或教训Clint好让他有个人样。  
还有其三， _他无所不知_ 。

严肃地再说一遍。无所不知。

Steve给Clint打完电话后的第三天，Coulson出现在仓库里。脚边躺着公文包，腋下夹着几杯热气腾腾的咖啡。

“请让一让。”他说。

Steve知道这种情况下的应对方式，没怎么争辩就让他进来了。

Clint撞死在桌面上。“要命。”他自言自语。

“你告诉他了？”Steve问。

“怎么可能！”

“在我面前没有秘密，有点自知之明好吗。”Coulson边说边放下咖啡，“我无所不知。”

Clint长叹一声。而Coulson拍开了Bruce手，后者正打算顺走一杯咖啡。

“我的。”他严厉警告。

“全部都是？”

“别去烦他，Bruce。”Steve低声说，“咖啡壶里还剩了点。”今天早上Tony还没现身过——他的工作间仍然大门紧闭——难得在场每个人都能获得足够的咖啡因，Steve _才不会浪费_ 。

“你们的计划就是一坨屎。”Coulson扫过桌子上的文件。

“那是 _我_ 的计划。”Clint嚷嚷。

“也还是一坨屎。”

“哼，”Clint戒备十足，“我才刚开始准备呢，我还在研究这家伙的烂事。你有什么期望，搞成布达佩斯那样吗？”

“布达佩斯也是一坨屎。”

“布达佩斯行动是他妈的艺术！”

“我差点死在布达佩斯。”

“小朋友们。”

steve像往常一样无视了他们。每次Clint和Coulson待在同个屋子里他们就会有点 _失常_ 。Natasha是唯一一个能真正理解或者说容忍他们的人——就像Tony说的，他们是 _ménage à trois_ *。Steve _打心底里不想知道_ 这词是什么意思，而她现在又缺席，所以为了自身安全着想，他决定偷偷开溜，留他们自行处理。  
（*ménage à trois 法语，三角家庭，指夫妇双方与一方的情人共居的家庭。）

每次走进Tony的工作间都能看到里面一片狼藉，这才是正常状态。

Tony明明在工作，却遍寻不见他的身影。半打模型凌乱地散落在桌上，一座座城市四敞豁开，盘绕回环，一幢幢建筑被裹挟于间，就像光秃秃的骸骨。

Steve抬手埋进木屑里，它们摸起来好似沙子。

他讨厌沙子，胜过所有其他。

“唉，唉，唉。”Tony哼着歌，倚在门上。Steve惊得后跃一步，内疚地收回手。Tony有个习惯，不让别人碰他的半成品，哪怕是Steve。只有Pepper例外。“别碰。”

“对不起。”Steve道歉。

Tony翻个白眼。他的头发里夹着木屑，手指上沾着结块的胶水，随手擦在了黑色安息日T恤上。“啊哈，什么风把你吹来了，无所畏惧的首领？跟小伙子们玩腻了？”

“Coulson来了。”

“所以你屁滚尿流地逃这儿来了？”

“闭嘴吧。”Steve低语，Tony立刻笑了，在周围晃悠*。他闻起来就像柏林的味道。  
（* wandering over to him）

“Tasha已经来了吗？”

“还没。我没法在不惊动CIA*的情况下联系上她。我可不希望被CIA盯上，Nick Fury把我吓坏了。”  
（* 中央情报局都知道的。）

“Nick Fury把我们都吓坏了。”Tony拍拍Steve的肩膀安抚他，“尽管我很乐意跟你作伴，亲爱的，现在出去。我还有活儿要干，你明白的。换个地方闷闷不乐去吧。”

“我没有 _闷闷不乐_ 。”Steve笑着向门走去，“你 _才是_ 整天把自己关在黑暗的房间里。”

“阳光 _太刺眼_ 了。”Tony毫无表情地回答，当着Steve的面关上了工作间的门。

Steve咧开在嘴角的笑容暗淡了些，柏林的残酷过往仍萦绕不散。他攥紧了手掌里的图腾，它坚硬、有分量、让人宽心。

Clint和Coulson还在楼下争吵，而Bruce已经明智地躲远了，正碎碎念着离谱的政府探员与大脑漂白剂*什么的。  
（*大脑漂白剂，专门清洗不想要的糟糕记忆。类似于后悔药或看了脏东西以后想洗眼睛。博士可能听到了不该听的东西……）

 _不如再给_ _Tasha_ _打个电话试试_ ，Steve边想边跟在Bruce脚后上了楼。

\----

最后还是靠Bruce找到了Natasha。他失踪了两天去拜访一个化学家朋友，回来时灰头土脸，头发乱得像稻草，脸颊上布满新伤，还有Natasha坐在副驾驶座上。

“蒙巴萨*。”他只说了这三个字。  
（* 肯尼亚第二大城市）

“呃。”Steve马上懂了。他用笑容迎接Natasha。“见到你太好了，Tash。代表Nick Fury问候你。”

她被逗乐了。“有事找我？”

“找过几次。为了你，现在我也进他的黑名单了你知道吗？”

“那可真对不起了。”但她看起来一点也没觉得对不起。“Fury天生比较霸道。”

“完全同意。”Clint抱着一大摞文件走过来，Coulson划拉着手机屏幕紧随其后。

“哇噢，大业务。”Natasha感叹，脸上突然绽出笑容，“棒极了！我正 _无聊_ 呢。”

“是inception。”Steve解释。

她扬起单眉。“又来？”

Steve耸肩。

“行啊，然后呢。目标是谁？”

“他叫Loki Odinsson。”Clint说，“嘿，甜心，Bruce见鬼的从哪个犄角疙瘩找到了你？”

“蒙巴萨。”趴在沙发上的Bruce从灰尘中有气无力地抬起头。

“哦。”Clint批判地打量着Natasha，双眼闪烁。 “不是个藏身的好地方，我猜。”

Natasha笑而不语。

“既然如此，”Steve引导大家围到破桌子前，只留Bruce一人在原地。蒙巴萨之行把他累惨了。“全员到齐，我们开始吧。”

“Thor Odinsson雇佣我们对他的弟弟Loki进行意识植入，”Clint边介绍边把文件递给每个人，“Loki是Odin Borrsson的第二个儿子。Odin人称——”

“流浪者。”Natasha嘀咕。Clint和Coulson都一副了然的表情，Steve却不明所以地皱了皱鼻子。Bruce在沙发上提出质疑。“流浪者是整个欧洲除俄罗斯以外最大的犯罪集团的领袖。”她解释道，“至少曾经是。我最后一次听到他的消息时，他放出退休的风声，并鼓励儿子把家族事业转型成合法生意。”

“看来Thor Odinsson真心诚意地接受了这个建议。他不是个典型的商人，但在过去几年他依靠纯粹的固执与热情独自改造家族企业。现在Asgardian公司已经是研发领域的领头羊了。”Coulson补充。

Clint朝每个抢他风头的人都投去了怨恨的一瞥。很显然，他极其重视自己的资料分析工作。

“抱歉啦。”Coulson说，Natasha则只笑了笑。

“不管怎么说，”Clint继续，“Thor工作出色，但他的小弟弟恰恰相反。Loki Odinsson，24岁。”他把一张照片沿着桌子推出去，Steve好奇地拿起来。

照片里，Odin的小儿子骨瘦如柴，面色苍白，黑头发油光发亮，眼睛里闪着精明，手指纤长。若非他紧抿的嘴角边展现出来的决心——与Thor一般无二的决心——Steve几乎不相信这个人是Thor的兄弟。

“两兄弟长的不太像，我知道。”Clint说，“ 但他是个扎手货。Thor把父亲的事业往正派道上带时，Loki把它往另一条道上拖。Odin有不少黑市门路，看来他的这个儿子摸着了门道。”

“哪些黑市门路……？”

“军火商，毒枭，三流恐怖分子。各种你能想到的人，Loki想从所有好处里都捞一把。”

“那Thor希望我们把他怎么样？”Natasha蹙眉问道，“犯罪集团领袖的儿子至少也有个经过武装的潜意识。”

“他的情绪还很不稳定，”Clint补充，“据说他在心情好的时候喜怒无常。”

“那他心情差的时候呢？”Steve问。

“还记得上次我们闹着玩，拿Bruce的浓缩伽玛试剂去喂狗时，发了什么意外吗？”

Steve畏缩了一下，“当然。”（实际上他身上至今留着当时的伤疤。）

“就像那样。”

“那样，”Steve不禁扶额，“可太糟了。”

“废话。”虽然Natasha表示有同感，听起来却很来劲 “我们可以当它是个挑战。”

“你行吗？”Coulson忽然探出身子。他收拢肩膀，绷紧皮肤，直直地盯着Steve。

“行。”Steve咕哝，“我很好。”

“Thor希望我们植入什么意念？”Bruce问，不自在地来回扫视Clint与Coulson。

Steve忽地收回意识抬起头，开始解释，“他不希望Loki继承父亲的犯罪事业，我猜。”

Coulson眨眨眼。“好吧，你看模型什么时候能做完。”

Steve向楼上瞥了一眼，Tony的工作间的大门依然紧锁，门缝处漏出木屑。“不知。”Steve回答，“大概几天。一旦我们搜集到更多Loki的信息，就能针对他进行模型细化工作。”

“很好。”Clint哼哼，“你上次怎么说来着？两层梦境？”

“应该足够了。”

“行，就两层。Nat和我会尽量接近Loki。 Bruce，我们会给你弄来他的医疗记录，方便你定制更适合的药剂。 Phil，由你负责Odin？”

“当然。”

“我们负责Thor。”Steve意指自己与Tony。“我还需要进一步确认他到底想要什么。”

“散会。”Clint用力一击掌，随后搓动双手。他笑得如此灿烂如此熟悉。能再次一起工作真是 _太好了_ 。这感觉棒极了，也久违了。

“嘿。”Bruce轻轻出声，将Steve的注意力从其他人那引过来，“你确定你还好吗？”

“ _对_ 。”Steve猛然提高嗓音，烦躁地站起身，好像想砸点东西。“我 _很好_ 。为什么你们每个人都不停地问我？”

化学家举起双手，坦诚地微笑，“关心你而已，老兄。我们都很担心。”

“瞎担心。” Steve低语，一把抓过文件，步上楼梯。“我 _很好_ 。”

他自己都几乎要相信这话了。

\----

Phil Coulson有一个加密的笔记本电脑。Steve只见过一、两次——Coulson把它藏起来了——他从来没看过电脑里有什么。但他是个聪明人，猜也能猜到。

Coulson喜欢写清单。长的，短的，各种类型的清单，他把这些清单写在餐巾上或者咖啡垫上或者他加密的笔记本电脑里。

而Steve很确定Coulson也给他们写清单，关于他们的队伍，还有他们存在的问题。因为Coulson是个井井有条的人，并且，很明显，他们每个人身上都有问题。

Tony的档案里，如果有那么一份档案的话，肯定会列出他的酒瘾，他的冒险倾向，他对规则权威与普通生活方式完全、彻底的无视与否定。

Natasha的档案里会列出她的信任问题，她的PTSD，她能让任何越界之人消失得尸骨无存的小爱好。

Clint的档案里同样会提及他的PTSD，他的控制欲，他不能在一个地点停留太长时间。

Bruce的档案里只有图片，突变的小狗，被强酸融化的桌子、酒店吧台。那些图片足以说明一切。

Steve的档案里，如果有那么一份档案的话，会存放着他的服役记录，Bucky的死亡证明书，一份PTSD诊断，几张大头照，以及一段视频。

那段视频，如果确实有那么一段视频的话，,它会拍摄于柏林郊区的一间小仓库，开始于 _2011_ _年_ _5_ _月_ _4_ _日凌晨_ _2_ _点_ _32_ _分_ ，时长5、6分钟左右。

仓库里会有五个人，躺在破旧的草坪椅上熟睡，他们被一台发出微光的机器连接起来。

凌晨2点33分，会有一群人涌进建筑。他们身着黑衣，头戴滑雪面罩，他们会快速高效地射击五人中的三人。其中一位女性受害人会攸然惊醒。

随即当场身亡。

蒙面人们会带走机器。然后会在2点35分，在剩下的两人仍然沉睡时，炸弹爆炸，屋顶塌落。

画面会骤然转黑。

可能有，也可能没有这样的视频。Steve不能确定。他对那个夜晚的记忆已经变形褪色，不太像一段记忆，反而更像在观看一卷古旧的家庭录像，图像模糊画面支离，但不可思议地有临场感。

他只知道自己设法逃了出来，和Tony一起蜷在德国街头，紧紧拥抱，情愿舍弃一切祈求发生奇迹。

这段视频可能有也可能没有，可能在也可能不在Coulson的电脑里。

这段视频可能是也可能不是拍摄于柏林，在那里Setve曾最后一次尝试Inception。

这段视频可能是也可能不是Steve Rogers最大的噩梦。

\----

必须强调的是，Steve非常肯定，一直到死他的最后一句话都会是“我应付得来”。眼下 _要应付的_ ，碰巧是小半桶伏特加，顺便一说他觉得这绝对是Natasha在浴缸里酿出来的，这是世上最他妈好的东西。他能再应付一杯。

Tony在Steve身旁滔滔不绝，挨着他，温暖着他的胸膛，喋喋不休个没完。

无论如何，全都怨他。

会议结束后他看了看Steve，声称：“就这样，我们把你灌 _醉_ 了。”接着他赶紧把他们领回了酒店。

（他们预定了整整一个顶层。没有那些干净明亮整齐划一的隔间，而更像一间随随便便用几堵墙隔开的大公共间。不消一个月，这些隔墙也会消失得差不多了。）

Natasha 的浴缸里暂时还没建出酒厂来，但她已经来过这里，甩下了行李，才跟Bruce前往仓库。她确实带着几箱伏特加——她总带着酒，她坚决奉行你-喝-我-的- 酒-我-偷-你-的-秘-密策略。因此现在Steve烂醉如泥，Tony醉得更惨。Natasha会弄死他俩的，用大腿。

“她有一双美腿。”Steve懵懵懂懂地说道。

Tony胡乱挥了挥手，可能是想安慰地拍拍他。 “我懂，老兄，我懂。”

Steve呻吟一声，后仰脑袋靠到浴缸上。

“会议不顺心吗？”（Tony是个让团队会议不顺心的行家——好吧，这再平常不过了。）

“确实。”Steve承认，因为这是事实。经历了所有那些之后，还能和大家再次相见、再次合作、再次欢笑，这是多么美好。在过去的几个月里，他想念大家。只是，好吧。“我烦透了每个人都来关心我好不好。”

“哦，”Tony理解了言下之意，“柏林？”

“柏林。”

Tony又灌了口酒，他的目光阴郁而涣散。“你一切都好，你自己知道。”

“是吗？”

“是的。”Tony加重了语气，“你真的很好，Steve。”

Steve绽开笑容。“谢谢你，Tony。不过在心理健康问题上我可不能相信你的话，你明白的。”

Tony没问原因。只是笑笑。“对。”他说，“我明白的。”

\----

Thor Odinsson很高兴再次见到Steve与Tony。“我的朋友！”他的声音低沉洪亮，迈开大步跨越停机坪—— _他的私人停机坪_ ，Tony赞叹——高兴地用力握紧Steve的手。“你有事要问，对吗？”

“哦，对，Odinsson先生。”Steve说。

“请叫我Thor，好友。”金发巨人笑开了。“Odinsson先生这叫法太疏远。”

“那就称呼你Thor。”

“我喜欢他。”Tony道，正配上Thor爽朗的笑容。

“在这阳光明媚的日子里你过得怎么样？”

 _阳光明媚_ 可真是个有趣的形容词。他们正在瑞士——Steve不能回美国，感谢你全家Nicky Fury——风景秀丽，可 _冷_ 得要死。

“很好。”Steve口是心非，他希望给Thor留下个友好的印象，让他明白他们站在同一边。

即使并非如此。

分享梦境的第二条准则是（第一条是 _别搞砸_ 。）没人和你站在同一边。 _牢记这点_ 。在他们这行里，委托人跟他们自己一样居心叵测。优秀的盗梦人 _总_ 能及时看穿，加以利用，偶尔还能从委托人那里偷到秘密，说不定甚至比在目标身上偷到的还要多。

不知为何，Steve不相信一个犯罪首领的儿子会很欣赏他们的工作。

“来吧。”Thor快活地说，语调多少正常了些，“你饿了吗？”

“我想吃点东西。”Steve说，Tony _哼哼着_ 表示赞同。

Thor把他们领到小桌边，上面整齐地摆放着食物，他们围坐在寒冷的阳光下。

“那么，”Steve取出记事本与钢笔。“和我们说说你的兄弟？”

Thor仔细擦拭嘴唇。有那么一会，他脸上的笑容黯然下去，但随即又恢复了往日的明亮。

“Loki足智多谋。”Thor骄傲地表示，“说真的，比我强太多。”

“所以他才能接管你父亲的生意？”

Thor 沉下脸，“你知道，我弟弟才智过人。也有不少人认为他聪明过头了。他总像个孩子似的爱玩花招，总想证明自己是世上最机敏最闪耀的人。他也确实是。”注意到 Steve若有所思的样子，Thor急忙补充道。“但他厌烦了。父亲退休后，我一直遵照他的意思，想把Loki的行为约束在法律允许的范围内。他做得很好，但他，就像我说的，厌烦了。”

Steve点点头，“我认识这种类型的人。”

Thor再次微笑，“我弟弟不是坏人。”他说，“他人很好，只是做了些错事。我希望你和你的团队能帮帮他，Rogers先生。”

他改称了姓氏，这让Steve莫名地感受到其中威胁的意味。Tony藏在墨镜后的眼睛阴沉了下去。

“我们将竭尽所能。”Steve承诺，说到做到。他们协作时从未失败。他们是最好的团队。

“我相信你，”Thor喝着酒，亲切地说。“但是你瞧，这是我的小弟弟，没人能比我更了解他。何况我也不能对任何潜入他脑海的人掉以轻心。”

“Odinsson先生，我们是最好的盗梦团队。我们的履历完美，而且我们以前成功进行过意识植入。没人能比我们更胜任这次任务了。”Steve安抚他。

“我绝对同意。但我还是不得不担心！我的顾问团——”由 _“_ _顾问团_ _”_ _三字_ 听起来他并不是一时心血来潮——“向我提出了一个方案。”

Steve微微前探身体。为了以防万一，手枪就在他伸手可及的地方，皮带处还藏着一把刀。“什么方案？”

Thor笑容满面。“我要加入你们的团队。”---  
“得让你知道，这是个糟糕透顶的主意。”Natasha远远斜了Thor一眼。

Steve无奈地耸耸肩。“不然让我怎么办，直截了当拒绝他？”

“有什么不行的。”Clint插嘴，“我们不需要 _游客_ *。”  
（*The Tourist）

“他不会有事的。”Steve说，“他是黑帮老大的儿子，以前接受过防盗梦训练。我相信他能应付。此外，当我们潜入Loki意识的时候，有个熟面孔陪着，不能更轻松些吗？”

前哨者和伪造者同时甩给他一模一样的冷眼。

“至少能有个人吸引投影们的注意力。”Steve指出。

“嗯。”Clint表态，“那就这么着吧。要是他受伤或者落入迷失境*，我可不会去救他。”  
(* limbo)

Steve震惊地眨眼：“有这种可能？我是说落入迷失境？”

“我们还不知道，”Bruce答，“你走了以后我们又研究了一下，觉得可能需要不止两层梦境的深度。”

“要多深？”

“再深一层，或许两层。”

“ _四层梦境_ ？”这太疯狂了。Steve以前完成过三层梦境，只有两次，而第二次还不太顺利。之后他再也 _没有动过_ 前往第三层的念头了。更不用说还要更加深入。“见鬼的我们为什么需要四层这么多？”

“你和目标接触过吗？”Clint问。

“没有。”

“哈。当你出门把活泼的金发巨人招进队伍的时候，Nat和我可花了整整两天跟踪这小子。”

“然后呢？”

“他是个神经病。”Clint说，“哪怕是拿我们的标准来看也是。”

“他大脑里简直有一箱子的猫，”Bruce抱怨，“隔着三条街都能闻到那股子疯狂的味道。”

“所以呢？怎么？我们就非要潜下四层梦境不可？”

“如果你还想完成这工作，对，我们非干不可。”

“可行吗？”Steve抬手搔乱自己的头发。他感觉所有事都脱离了掌控。先是Coulson不请自来，再是Thor强行加入，现在他们需要起码三层梦境才能完成这该死的任务。

每个人都看着Bruce。“技术上来说，是的。”他说，“我们能完成三层，轻而易举，只需要把loki拉进去就行。我在蒙巴萨的朋友介绍了几种新型化学合成剂，一个月内我就能订制出来。”

“那四层梦境呢？”

化学家耸耸肩。“我听说已经有团队成功了。我能制造出足够强大的镇静剂，小菜一碟。问题只有梦素*，以及保持梦境稳定。”  
（* somnacin）

“ _上帝啊_ 。”Steve喃喃自语。

“你不想干了？” Clint问道。

他咬紧嘴唇，“行不通。我们已经把Thor带来了，他买单。我们许下了承诺。”

“我们随时能反悔。”Bruce说，其余三人几乎要笑起来。

“他刚才建议我们对世界上成长最快的企业的老板反悔。”Steve指出

“他刚才建议我们对黑帮老大的儿子反悔。”Natasha笑了。

“他刚才建议我们对一个手臂有卡车轮胎粗的男人反悔。”Clint摇头。

“行了行了我懂了。”Bruce举手投降，“如果反悔，我们就进黑名单了。”

“这是最好的情况。”Natasha纠正。

“最坏的情况是？”

她面无表情地直视Bruce，“我能出干什么他就能干出什么。”

“哦。”化学家婉转地表达自己的震惊。

“我们被钉死了，”Clint似乎并不太在意，“不如到时看着办吧。”

“该死！”Steve不太期待Tony听说这消息时的反应。两层已经够受的了，居然还变成了 _四层_ ？

“你会没事的，对吗？”Clint的神情暧昧不明，“你最后一次进入三层梦境是在——”

“我很好，”Steve打断他的话，挤出一个笑容。“只是这段时间缺少实战，如此而已。嘿，Bruce？”

“恩？”

“能帮我连上PASIV*吗？我想梦上一分钟。”  
（*便携式自治梦素静脉注射器）

“当然可以。”Bruce说，目送Steve穿过横七竖八的纸箱与折叠椅。“你要去哪？”

“就在楼上。我得想个妙招说服Tony他还要多建两层模型。”

Clint张大嘴巴，脸上浮现出疑惑的神情。但Natasha立刻冲他摇摇头。他闭上了嘴。

“祝你好运。”她说。

Steve颇奇怪地瞥了她一眼，耸了耸肩。比起琢磨Natasha Romanoff这个难题，他有更要紧的事要做。

比如欺压一个筑梦师造出额外的两层梦境。

愉悦。

\----

他的梦境是广阔无垠的沙漠。

阿富汗给Steve留下印记，无论他愿不愿意，无论过去多久，都无法摆脱。

一段时间后，他学会了不去考虑太多。即便是沙漠，一旦你用心 _寻找_ ，也能发现它独特的美。这回，他甚至发现鲜红的太阳同样可以给予他安慰，盛放的仙人掌生机勃勃。他花上好几个小时去描绘沙漠，试图将阳光照耀下的每一处细节捕捉到画纸上。沙漠里只有一样东西Steve不喜欢，沙子。

他非常、非常 _讨厌_ 沙子。

它们杂乱、粗糙又无所不在，永远不能把他们该死地握进掌心。当你想逃离叛乱分子的枪林弹雨，逃离能把沙子烧成玻璃的火焰时，它们令你寸步难行。

 _停_ ，Steve暴躁地想。 _糟糕的_ _Steve_ _。想点别的事。_

此时此刻，沙漠是孤独的。有时Steve会梦到其他人，投影们如沙子一般绵延不绝。但这次，只有他、仙人掌、和一点一点沉入沙海的太阳。

Steve在绘画。成为艺术家的梦想在很多年前、甚至在战前，就已经烟消云散了。但他从未——也绝不会——放弃绘画。几年前，Barton为此取笑过他，当时他们刚入行，正逐渐了解彼此的心理创伤。他说现在他们再共享梦境的时候，再也不必为了十块钱沿街兜售一幅让他悲痛焦虑了七十小时的画作。

Steve则随口反驳，在持枪者面前手拿弓箭简直是自寻死路。然后两人跟死脑筋的大兵一样，在仓库中央打了起来，日后对此事绝口不提。

绘画对Steve来说是一种……救赎。绘画纯粹、简单。它令他的大脑与手和谐一致，当他绘画时，不需要思考，只需要感受。

某种意义上，就像做梦。

“伙计。”Tony摇摇晃晃凑过来时踢起了沙尘，他倒在Steve身边，“要知道你真的需要放手了。我可以 _告诉_ 你，这个沙漠里埋藏了不少严重问题。”

“我进入你的梦境这么多次。”他反击，“你却想讨论我的问题？”

“好吧，出现大怪物那回完全不是我的错，都怪你一天到晚看洛夫克拉夫特*的电影。我的脑袋居然没想过让你怀个怪物宝宝还真是了不起。”  
（* H.P. Lovecraft 美国恐怖小说大师，创造了克鲁苏神话体系。）

“我看的是《 _异形_ 》，Tony。”Steve耐心地纠正，“你有没有想过那东西很棘手？”

“想过。”Tony顽固地回答，对他亮出了一个笑容。他的墨镜上映着太阳的光斑，西装上衣没沾上一粒沙子。

“你在这里干什么，Tony？我告诉Bruce我想独自做一会儿梦。”

“呸。”Tony轻蔑地挥开手。Steve 不得不低下头免得被打到眼睛。 “Bruce不能把我赶出去，你知道的。没人能把我赶出去。”

“又来了，棘手的家伙。我打赌Natasha能。”

“她不是人好吗，她不算。”

Steve哈哈笑道，“你还记恨东京事件呢，对不对？”

“没有！我是个和蔼可亲又宽宏大量的人，就算未来三十年她都把我 _弄_ 上普罗克洛斯环球能源集团*的狗屎名单，我也不会记恨她。”  
（* Proclus Global 盗梦里斋藤的公司。）

“你一直在普罗克洛斯集团的狗屎名单上。”Steve笑得更欢了。“你想想斋藤什么时候让你靠近过他公司的研发部门了？你把他们都整哭了。”

Tony开怀大笑，“什么都瞒不过你，心肝儿。”

“ _心肝儿_ ，”Steve嘟囔着摇摇头，他全部注意力都集中在画作上。目前为止，他画的不算是沙漠景观，只有几株抽象风的仙人掌与无边无际的沙粒，可不管怎么说，他在关注重点。

Tony随便他在沙漠的炎热之中生了一会儿闷气。（Tony坚信任何体温低于华氏50度的生物都是违背了自然规律的罪恶之物，应该将它们从地表永久抹除。*）其实Tony没办法安静地坐上哪怕五分钟，很快他打破了沉默，“你看起来不太好。”他柔声说。  
（* Tony is a firm believer that anything below fifty degrees is a sin against nature, and should be wiped from the face of the earth. 大概指Tony讨厌冷血动物。）

Steve捏紧了铅笔。“我。很。好。”

“哦你当然很好。”Tony心知肚明地点了点他的鼻子， “在我看来你确实挺好，无所畏惧的首领。就是喜欢逃避问题。当你终于入睡，梦见沙漠的时候，你都做了些什么呢？你把自己累得神智不清*。你知道高质量的睡眠有多重要，否则你也长不了这么大个子。”  
（*jet-leg指倒时差或长途旅行作息混乱造成的疲惫与易怒情绪。）

“ _Tony_ 。”Steve打断他的话。沙漠的梦景开始震动，逐渐转变成柏林阴冷的空气，太阳急速冲入地平线，沙层塌陷尘埃漫天，道路崩裂。

“Steve。”Tony应道。他在笑。唇边血迹斑斑。柏林的恶臭笼罩着他们，然后Steve _想起来了_ ，就在那一瞬间，就在回忆像一道让人目眩的闪电般劈落时，就在噪音、色彩、尖叫的爆炸中，他被惊醒，发现Pepper死了Peggy死了Erkstine*死了，还有Tony，胸前裂了个大洞。他伸手压住那些伤口，两眼大睁，满目迷茫。  
（* Abraham Erskine。原作里超级士兵血清的制造者。）

他一直都知道的。他只是假装自己忘记了，假装一切如常，他仍和Tony在工作间聊天，他仍坐在Tony身边晒太阳，但事实并非如此。事实当然并非如此。而Steve不得不设法挺过去。

“你在这里干什么？”Steve压低了嗓音，背过身去，他没办法让自己看着对方。

Tony轻柔地笑了，“你似乎很惊讶。怎么，已经厌倦见到我了？”

“我不太喜欢他们用同情的眼神看我。不喜欢。”

“别责怪Clint。你知道他的经历，他只想帮你，以为给你瓶烈酒你就能振作起来。”

Steve干笑一声。空气尝起来就像柏林，鲜血、灰烬、梦素碾压在他的舌尖。他记得这滋味，焚心以火的滋味。“Clint好样的。”他说。

Tony _闷哼_ 着赞同。“你不吃药了，是不是？”

Steve无所谓地耸肩。“没必要。我的生理体征很正常，出问题的是我的脑子——” _你们_ 从不提起——“小药片治不好我。”

“小药片什么都治不好。”Tony笑嘻嘻地说。他在Steve的身边，显得那么真实、温暖、可靠和鲜活。Steve用力握紧图腾，掌心里的疼痛就像姗姗来迟的救助，就像手指上干硬结块的血痕，就像冲破胸膛又湮灭无声的哀嚎，坐在让人休克的寂静中，Phil Coulson拭去他脸上的血迹，轻轻地告诉他，他已经尽力了，他试过了，这不是他的错。（这是。）

“你为什么在这里，Tony？”他再次问，“为什么你就不能——”他欲言又止。太难了，把那些话说出来太难了。“为什么你就不能放过我？”

“你很清楚我不能。”他的声音里仍然毫无歉意。“你才是那个脑子里一桶浆糊的人，老兄。为什么你不能别再看到我？你就真的这么想念我吗？”

“你知道我想你。”Steve已经脱口而出。

Tony笑了。“多愁善感的混蛋。”他不无怜爱地说。

Steve淡然一笑。“我就这德性。”他告诉Tony，倚着他坐在德国街头。黑暗从四面八方蜂拥而来，但Tony那么温暖，可靠，几近真实，近得令Steve噬心蚀骨地疼。

“我确定，就算你留在这里，那件事也不会有任何改变。”Tony若有所思地说。他靠在Steve身上，每一寸躯体都如此熟悉。“见鬼，你甚至不该做这种梦。你的现实已经一团糟了，我的朋友。”

“Tony，”Steve极冷静、极冷静地说。他霍然起身，走开时擦伤了两手，骨头生疼，他踉跄着来到道路另一边。Tony仍停驻在原地，现在鲜血沿着他的下巴汩汩滴落，湿润暗红，在弱光中触目惊心。“Tony。”

“Steve。”

从某处漆黑的天空飘下了乐音。是断断续续的Dean Martin，因为Steve一直偏爱经典音乐。

Tony撅嘴。

唤醒刺激*的时刻到了。  
（* kick ）

“Tony，”Steve声音沙哑，疲惫不堪，“为什么你就不能离开。”

“哦，宝贝。”那个幽影*轻唤着，笑容灿烂明亮。随着飘落的Dean Martin的旋律围聚，幽影渐淡，没入阴暗的柏林。“我会留在这里。”  
（*Shades 盗梦里翻译成魅影。）


	2. II

“他有事瞒着我们。”Natasha抬头望向工作间紧闭的大门。

Clint看着报告不为所动，“唔，”他含糊作答，眯缝双眼盯着一行机密情报。“早发现了。”

她扬起眉毛，“你就这么心平气和地接受了？”

“没错，为什么不接受？我们都有心病。只不过他的心病是刚得的，就这么简单。”

Natasha沉思着摇摇头。“他一直以来都有心病。我们以前见过他的投影，需要我提醒你他们是怎么对付Schmidt*的吗？”  
（*Johann Shmidt，原作的红骷髅）

Clint的眼中立刻闪出欣喜若狂的光芒，笑道：“永生难忘。这么疯狂的事在现实生活里绝不可能发生，堪称IMDB排名第一的恐怖片。”

（Schmidt是第一个、也是唯一一个妄图从Steve大脑中窃取秘密的人，但被Steve的潜意识识破了。

事情已经过去好几年了，Natasha也没费心监视Schmidt，不过她还是听说他至今无法与人正常交流，只会歇斯底里地叽叽咕咕。）

“我的重点是，”她语气很坚决，想将Clint的注意力吸引过来，“他的意识很危险。其实我们都一样，所以绝不应该互相隐瞒。”

他嗤笑一声，抬起目光：“说得好像你对我们有多坦诚似的。”

“我很坦诚。”她飞快地说，也许太快了，因为Clint嘴角弯起了一个心照不宣的微笑。

“那你在蒙巴萨干什么？”

她张嘴想辩解什么，最终还是闭上了。

“我就知道。”

“这不一样。”她辩解，“蒙巴萨的事和你们毫无瓜葛，但Steve正在危及——”

“他没事，”Clint安慰道，重新专注于调查材料，“如果他正在危及任务，他会告诉我们的。”

“如果他的意识里有幽影呢？”

前哨者再次抬眼，表情干脆且严肃，“他的意识里有幽影，我们就帮他对付。况且就算有，那幽影也不过是Tony。而Tony爱我们。”

“我知道 _Tony_ 爱我们，但Steve的潜意识可说不准。我们认识他很多年了，他的潜意识早就习惯我们了，但还是要当心。只要时间够久，就连你的投影们都能出于习惯而追求我。”

“Steve的意识以前从没有直接攻击过我们。”Clint理智地分析，“对，只有我们虚构巴西时有一次，后来他整整三周时间都在向我们道歉，记得吗？好像我们的意识就没有把他撕碎过好几回一样。”

Natasha短促地“嗯”了一声陷入沉思，目光片刻不离工作间牢牢紧锁的大门，“幽影十分危险。”她说，“他们不是普通投影，你很清楚。”

Clint唇角抽动出一个突兀的笑容，“我很清楚。”

“那我们准备怎么办？跟他挑明了？”她认识Steve已经5年7个月16天，每当她突然抓住他时还会被他下意识地喊成“女士”，每当她当面换衣服时他还会礼貌地移开视线（他以前居然还会脸红，幸好被Clint这色狼调教正常了）。想到要和这样的Steve争辩，她就莫名感到一阵挫败。

Natasha Romanoff一生做过许多许多挫败的事。她不希望这也变成其中之一。

“我们等着，”Clint说。“直到实战演练开始。我们会进入他的梦境看看Tony会不会现身。”

“如果他现身了呢？”

“他现身了又能怎么样呢？Steve不会任由他的潜意识将我们推进危险里，如果Tony——如果他真的梦到Tony——出现了，他也不会伤害我们。Steve不会允许他伤害我们。”

她不得不承认Clint是对的。如果这世上只有一件Steve在乎的事，比其他任何都在乎的事，那就是确保他的队友—— _他的朋友_ ——平安无事。他绝不会冒一丁点风险，一丝一毫都不会。

她如释重负地赞同，“我们要在整个演练期间时盯紧他。”

“我不会把他踢走的，你死心吧。”他的语气随意又谨慎，仍然没有抬头。

“Barton，”她叫了他一声。对他的决定并不觉得意外，完全不意外。

当Clint抬起目光，她看到的是布达佩斯，是圣彼得斯堡，是所有本来能将她抛下的地方，但他从未这么做，因为他是Clint，因为他的无畏，因为他的荒唐，因为他的爱慕。

“不行。”他恶狠狠地说，“Steve是我们的一员，Tony也是。我不会仅仅因为害怕任务失败就把他踢出队伍。”

Natasha 叹了口气，目光越过桌子直射Clint眼底。她已经不是第一次想知道，Clint的忠诚心有多重，是不是就像她的猜疑心一样，或像Steve的责任感，又或像Tony的创造力。“行，”她保证，“我们不会把他踢走。我们会留在他身边。”

她没有说， _留下来会被幽影撕成碎片_ ；她没有说， _我们会因为搞砸了这次任务被追杀到天涯海角；_ 她没有说， _我想这回好运要到头了_ ， _Barton_ ，最好把皮绷紧点。

她笑着说，“ _Boch_ ，我希望你是正确的。”

\----

“好吧，”几个小时后Steve揉了揉脸，“好吧，所以计划是什么。”

Clint和Natasha交换了一个眼神，Tasha随即眨眨眼。“眼下我们考虑建三层，”她略做说明，“另有第四层备用，只是以防万一。”

“我已经准备好必要的合成剂。”Bruce站在角落补充，那里放置着几支正隐隐冒出黑烟的试管，和已经启动的PASIV。“只需要再加一点点，”炸雷般的巨响吓得所有人一缩，Bruce骂了两句，“呃，在调整。”

“你能把所有四层梦境组合起来吗？”Natasha问，“如果你需要，我能帮忙。”

“不必了。”Steve反射性地回答。“我已经搞定了。我们已经——抱歉， _我已经_ 搞定了。我能应付。”

“你确定？”她的双眼就像她本人，冷酷坚定，却又参杂着一丝柔和。她在挑衅。

Steve草草一笑。“我很好。”他向她保证。“如果我需要帮助，我会说出来。现在给我一个可行的计划就行。我在楼上已经完成了几个基本模型，只需要根据计划调整一下。”

“你不必同时兼任盗梦人与筑梦师。”Clint指出，“我们都能胜任筑梦工作，你用不着逼自己……”

“我希望这样。”Steve坚决地说，“我喜欢筑造。我是个艺术家，记得吗？”

“Steve，昨天你告诉我你‘得想个妙招说服Tony他还要多建两层模型。’”Natasha不露声色。

“习惯的力量。”他的口气很轻松。

“Steve，”Clint盯着他的眼睛问，“你知道Tony已经——”

“死了，对。”这句话轻易地从他心湖冒出来，只伴随带着一点点苦痛。他的声音甚至没有波动，“对，我知道。”

他的胸口生疼。他竭力掩藏。

“只想确认一下，”Clint低声道。他不像别人那样移开视线——有时候，就算是Bruce也忍不住别过脸。Clint也是个士兵，也曾失去过挚友。“你还在做噩梦吗？”

“是的。”Steve承认，因为没必要对他们撒谎，无论如何他也不会对他们撒谎。多年来他的意识早已打心底里信任他们。他们不会拿他的秘密反过来对付他，另外，他们有权知道。

“明白了。”Clint用公事公办的语气说完，改了话题。

这说明大家信任他，愿意将与他合作放在首位。精神不稳定的梦主*不但会毁掉任务，还能摧毁其他一切，甚至是武装投影。他们的梦境会逐渐与现实混淆，并最终导致他们精神崩溃。有时候梦境生动鲜活，几近真切；有时则充斥着记忆与幽影，不像在梦中。  
（* dreamer）

而幽影，同样极端危险。

 _因此会模糊现实也不足为奇_ ，Steve苦乐参半地想着， _它能让旧日重现_ 。

不只是梦见Tony，还幻想他仍然活着，这无济于事。Steve明知道Tony已经死了，他确实知道——他不可能忘记，柏林街头就像一部惨烈的恐怖片，像扎进眼睑的刺青，困在他的脑海里，无论用什么方法也难以驱逐——他很清楚自己应该找个人倾诉，但是，随它去吧。

Tony没有伤害任何人，而Steve深陷于过去。唯一的问题在于将梦境错认为现实是如此轻而易举，他倒希望那些梦境就是现实。但它不是，而他必须牢记这点。

“那么说你会为我们建好模型？”Coulson快步走进来，一手胳膊下夹着加密笔电，一手托着大盘咖啡。

“这是给我们所有人买的？”Steve满怀希望地问。他在过去几天里根本没睡——差不多根本没合眼——已经有些浑浑噩噩了。

Coulson点头。“我们的游客呢？”

“先回家去几天。”Steve啜了一口摩卡咖啡，“下周一他就会回来跟我们会合。”

Coulson啧啧叹了几声。

“我就知道！”Clint怒气冲冲，“一个看热闹的，老天爷。我们有多少，六个，七个人要潜入梦境，包括那个闪灵？”

“ _闪灵_ ？！”Natasha使劲翻白眼，露出不知是被激怒还是被逗笑的表情，或两者兼而有之。“当真，Barton？你就这点水平？”

Clint无所谓地耸肩。“嘿，这形容哪里不合适了。你见过那家伙吗？我就奇怪了，他这么个让人毛骨悚然的家伙怎么没把REDRUM这单词写得满墙都是*。他简直就是个青年汉尼拔什么的，躲起来就等着扑出来啃你的肝喝你的血。”  
（*闪灵里的情节。REDRUM是镜文字，反过来看就是谋杀的意思）

“实际上Loki Odinsson是个素食主义者。”Coulson一边敲打键盘一边指出。

“这么巧希特勒也是。”

“吐槽美。”

“得了吧，伙计们，他至少不是个种族灭绝主义的疯子。”Steve说了句公道话。

“你有证据？”Barton反击，“ _我_ 可有一打证据证明恰恰相反。目前为止，他已经建立起一个武器走私网络，支援的客户有哈马斯*，几撮索马里武装分子，两个中亚军阀，极有可能还包括一伙在西弗吉尼亚州活动的新纳粹。爱好和平的人可不这么干。”  
（*伊斯兰抵抗运动的阿拉伯语缩写。）

“我们不能先入为主地认为他很邪恶。”Steve指出，“否则没等我们植入意念，他的潜意识就会把我们当作敌人来锁定。我们必须毫无偏见地进入梦境。”

Clint嗤之以鼻。

“他说得有理。”Natasha表示。

“Odinsson不是什么好人。”Clint嘀咕，军火商——尤其是那些为叛乱分子和恐怖分子提供军火的——是他的逆鳞。Steve曾问过一次原因，但从没得到确切答案，只知道和一个伊拉克小镇有关，以及Coulson的Clint清单上肯定有份PTSD诊断书。

“当然不。”Tasha赞同，“但我们必须 _加倍小心_ 。不搞查尔斯先生计策，不搞冒险，一点都不行。不能让Loki察觉我们是盗梦贼。一旦被他发现，整个计划就泡汤了，我们会死无葬身之地。”  
（* 盗梦里假冒投影获得目标信任的一种计策。）

 _真是进退维谷_ ，Steve揉了揉前额想到。就算不必应对武装的潜意识、没有游客跟随、目标不是潜在反社会人格，光是Inception已经够困难了，更别提还有三层梦境和一个幽影，以及一旦失败必死无疑的生命威胁。

“好吧。”眼下他得坦诚公布,“应急计划呢？出了岔子怎么办？”

“我们考虑过了。”Clint边说边从Loki的资料下方抽出另一份文件，封面上印着Thor Odinsson的名字。所有关于那个爱笑的年轻委托人的信息，只要能弄到手的，全部收进了这份卷宗里。

“Bruce会在给他注射梦素时加点特制的小料。”Natasha说。“只是镇静剂，无害的，”她在Steve反感的目光中又匆忙补充道，“你懂的，让他在梦境里能待久些。”

“也就是说如果我们搞砸了就溜什么的？把他留在梦境里？”

Natasha点点头。“我们准备唤醒刺激的时候不告诉他，这样在必要时就能甩开他。如果一切顺利就让他随我们一起返回，如果不顺利就留下他。”

“难道Loki的潜意识不会杀了他？如果他落进迷失境又该怎么办？”

Natasha微微一耸肩，“那就让他落进去呗。又不是我们的错。互相掩护就够我们忙的了，更别说还要照顾一个自以为是的游客。Odinsson很清楚这次行动的风险，责任自负。”

Steve觉得这样有些不妥，有种说不清的微妙感觉。他只知道Tony绝不会赞成，绝不会把他人留在迷失境，任其浮沉直至意识混沌。

但是，好吧。团队至上。团队永远至上。如果Steve必须在Thor和Natasha，或Clint，或Bruce之间做出选择，毫无疑问他无论哪次都会选他的队员。

他的脑袋里已经飞满了鬼魂，不需要再多加几只了。（虽说一想到幽影Tony与幽影Clint像从前那样互放嘴炮就能让Steve爆笑出来。）

“行吧。”Steve同意，“然后呢？我们逃之夭夭？”

“看情况。如果Odinsson落进迷失境，那我们也没必要跑了。分享梦境是违法行为。他不会冒险把这事和父亲的企业扯上关系，自然没人会来找我们的麻烦，就连他的顾问团都不会。如果他没有落进迷失境，你说对了，我们得逃之夭夭。”

 _逃之夭夭_ 是个轻描淡写的说法。等走到那一步他们就不得不死一回，销声匿迹，重新开始。在另一个国家，用另一个名字，从事另一份工作，没准还要换另一张脸蛋。为了避免暴露身份，彼此之间连说一句话都不行。

Steve嗓子一紧。这可不是什么好事。

“基本上就是遵循第一准则。”他嘟囔。

Natasha心领神会，“别搞砸。”她说，Clint立刻接茬，“阿门。”

Steve以头戗桌。“让人讨厌的工作，对吧？”

“基本没错。”Tasha同意，“不过，嘿，它也是个挑战。要能过了这一关，我们就再也不用操心钱的问题了。慕名而来的委托人能排出好几里长的队。”

“也对，” Steve说。他转过身去，抬头望向工作间紧锁的大门，“也对，有失必有得，是不是？”

\----

“你快累散架了。”Tony站在齐肘深的石膏模型里笑着说，“老天哦，Steve，你应该坐下来休息一下什么的，你看起来简直像要昏过去了。你知道万一昏过去会发生什么。他们发现不了而我只是个幻觉，你会横在原地一辈子。要是你摔破了脑袋我可连屁大的忙都帮不上。”

Steve眨了眨眼，坐了下来。他没和Tony——呃，是没和自己的大脑——争论，何况看着Tony工作让人心情舒畅，看着一层接一层的梦境在他眼前闪烁成形感觉妙极了。

现在的情况大约是这样的：Tony是Steve头脑中的幻影。他已经死亡有一年多了，而Steve梦到他的时间差不多也有这么久。这幻影与时俱进。幽影 Tony时不时出现在他的任务中，在周围隐约出没。而幻影Tony则出现在其他所有地方，并在Steve试图工作时喋喋不休。

他们一起建筑模型。应该说是处于昏冥状态的Steve建筑了模型。有时候他乐于想象成是Tony在建造它们，Tony在他大脑中的某个地方还活得好好的。  
（*blackout 指因速度急剧变化引起的完全或者部分丧失视力或知觉，也指感情压力或者饮酒过量造成的暂时性记忆缺失。此处统一翻译成昏冥。）

Steve背靠墙壁哀叹一声。他紧握图腾，考虑要不要把它拿出来旋扭一下。

“哦哟，你又板起扑克脸。”Tony哼哼。他晃晃悠悠地过去，绕着Steve转圈表达不满。“高兴点。你知道我讨厌你那样。”

“我昏冥了。”

Tony翻起白眼，“没错。你还在跟幻觉聊天呢，南瓜脑袋。你早有昏冥问题了不是吗？”

“我应该跟他们坦白吗？”Steve问，“我是说跟团队。”

“你打算在出任务时进入昏冥状态？”

“没有！”Steve 从没在工作时陷入昏冥。只有当他不出任务时才会这样，当他直挺挺矗在酒店房间里时，当他像Tony从前那样沉醉于独处，一层层筑起梦境的模型时，当他唯有  
自己的头脑相伴时，才会这样。他笑了。“难怪我犯傻了。”他告诉Tony，“我几乎让自己深信是你造出了这些模型。有一天我居然还告诉Natasha说我得和你谈谈。她认为我疯了。”

“你是疯了。我爱死了这么说你。”Tony说道，“不过，嘿，你已经控制住了，不是吗？你已经知道我是个死人了。”

“是的。”Steve拢起手指，“我知道你死了。”

“这不就结了。”Tony笑起来，“这不就没问题了嘛。你保持昏冥状态，我继续建筑模型。我们能很快完成它，比你预料的还快。”

“只有你才会鼓励我保持不稳定的精神状态。”Steve说着，不可抑制地露出了一个溺爱的笑容。面对Tony时他永远这么情不自禁。

Tony眉开眼笑，连沾在他头发上的胶水痕迹都如此真切鲜活。他看起来就像真的站在那里，但他不是。Steve必须时刻提醒自己他不是真的。

“你最懂我。”Tony笑嘻嘻地说着，在他的脸颊上点过一个吻。“现在别聊天了好吗？我们还有太多事没有做完，你和我好几天都没睡了。”

Steve卷起衣袖。“来吧，”他说，“动手吧。”

\----

六小时后，他蜷在桌下醒来，被木屑弄脏了头发，手指上裹着几层胶水。

当他轻颤着爬起来时，他孤身一人。

那些模型仍然是光秃秃的骸骨，像是被人搬过来胡乱地戳到了现在的位置上，生硬地挤作一堆，形成不自然的形状。不自然只是暂时的。

Steve 不记得建造这些模型的过程，只记得长茧的手指若有若无地轻触他的手腕，记得Tony的气息（混合着灼热的金属味、肥皂味和咖啡味）拥在他的鼻尖，记得短发撩搔他的下巴。

Steve曲指握拳，忽然想起还要呼吸。

随后，他猛然转身大步离去，在身后关上工作间的大门。

\----

Natasha和Clint坐在楼下，凑在一起边喝咖啡边低声交谈。他们看到他时朝他点头致意，他也回礼，等待着他们提出疑问、发出指责、等待着他们因他那些棘手的问题甩手离去。

他预备好说辞解释他的昏冥状态，准备去应对即将到来的狂轰滥炸，但他们什么也没问。  
好吧，他们不问，他也不提。

\----

“你能确保安全的吧？”Clint紧张地松了松衣领，“当然啦，这并不说明我恐高或者其他——”

“那最好不过啦。因为我们都知道你撒了个弥天大谎。”Steve毫不留情地揭穿。

“——老实说，你的模型看起来 _一点_ 也不安全。”

“我们在做梦，Clint。”Natasha耐心地说。

“做梦也会痛死的。”

“但你不会 _真死_ 的。”

“确实不会。”他小声嘟囔，心不甘情不愿地爬完剩下的楼梯，“只不过是折胳膊断腿，没准来个楼梯恐惧症。”

“巴斯莫恐惧症*。”Bruce给予专业用语支持。  
（* Bathmophobia 害怕楼梯或陡峭的山坡。）

“棒极啦。Coulson又能给他蠢爆了的Clint清单添上一条新内容了，巴斯莫-日你丫的-恐惧症。”

“就是这个气势。”Steve漫不经心地说，他全神贯注于筑梦。整个梦景被他的意识收束绷紧，微微晃动。“你得爬得更高些。”

“他让我爬得更高些！”尽管Clint怨声载道，还是攀上了栏杆最顶端，就算从这么远的距离也能清楚地看到他脸上的不满。“你欠我一个人情。”

“别忘了圣保罗那次！”Steve吼回去，“我们扯平了。”

“我操！”

Steve回敬他一个得意的笑容，阖上双眼开始想象，让设想盘旋于脑海，波动着向四方铺展，随后它稳定下来，清晰而强大。

“行了！”Steve大声呼喊，“就现在！”

当Clint一跃而下，Steve适时 _拉伸_ 梦境的材质，令它像皮筋似的向上伸展。一瞬间，Clint下坠的速度似乎减缓了，悬停在楼梯与地板之间。只见一朵深谭一般的巨型水之花汩汩涌出地面盛放，Clint砸了进去，水沫四溅。

Steve笑了。

“令人难忘。”Natasha扬眉。她沿着水池袅袅婷婷走过，无视了正冒出水面游向边缘的Clint气喘吁吁地抱怨。“它看起来就像广场的一部分，你怎么能这么快将它们融为一体的？”

Steve笑容满面，“我没考虑这些。”他说着，不禁自豪起来，“快看投影们。”

Natasha顺着他的目光望去，脸上迅速浮现出一个毫无掩饰的调皮笑容。“它们甚至没注意到刚才发生的事。”她笑开了，“令人永生难忘。”

“我认为修饰梦境的窍门，就是让它自行创造。如果你正在坠落，需要一个着陆点，你就会考虑， _我需要随便什么能着陆_ 或者能拉住我的东西。别光想着在普拉多博物馆*里摆上一张蹦床或者在城市广场上叠出一堆枕头。让它自行创作，刚才那种不可思议的梦景就会出现了。”  
（*Prado 可能是西班牙马德里的普拉多博物馆。）

“你的意思是随它自主生长。”Bruce说，亲自检查水池边界。它好像本来就该在这个炎热的西班牙广场，水深且蓝，池底甚至还铺满硬币。三三两两的投影在池边徘徊，坐下来将双脚伸进池水晃来晃去。

Steve微笑。“自主创造。”他说，“我认为只要你放手让梦境接管，它就能满足你所有需求。对梦境的干预产生了投影问题，不是吗？把城市对折叠起，使用不合逻辑的建筑风格，所有这些都会让投影们感到不安，因为它们和整体 _格格不入_ 。但广场上出现一个喷泉，恰到好处。”

“你和Tony一直在琢磨这个对吧？”Bruce抬起头，思考着，，“我记得以前他多少跟我说过这个概念。”

“对，这是他的主意。”Steve说，“我控制起来没他灵活，但还是成功了。投影们不会注意到丝毫变化，除非你无法集中注意力。”

“如果你无法集中注意力呢？” Clint边问边用手抹掉头发上的水珠。

Steve耸耸肩，“那迎接你的就会是一张蹦床或者一堆枕头。最困难的地方是你要保持头脑一片空白。你不能想任何具体的事物，不然想到什么就出现什么。你必须告诉自己需要什么东西好着陆，但你不可以确信那是什么东西。”

“哈。”Clint像只讨厌的小狗般奋力摇头，把水珠甩得无处不在，Natasha擦了擦脸并横了他一眼。由于他们身处她的梦境，所有投影都因此转过头来紧盯Clint，教人毛骨悚然。

“靠谱。”Bruce挠着下巴若有所思，眼中神采熠熠。“我相信你能把这主意应用到梦境全局。这样就没必要再给梦境定下严格的计划了，你只需要做梦，让它根据需要自主转变，好迷惑投影——”

Steve 心不在焉地听他絮叨，对自己感到万分满意。最近几个月来，他都将自主创造作为一个私人项目来尝试。一开始他很害怕。他没办法让自己不想着要落到蹦床上，所以梦境总是失败，被投影撕碎的次数比他愿意记得的还要多。

不过现在他已经找到了窍门。就好像艺术，用最原始自然的方式去创造。他只需要想象，即可水到渠成。没有语言，没有特定的模式、计划与秩序，只有意图。

Dean Martin的音乐自天空响起，渗入阳光遍洒的城市广场与清澈深沉的池水。

 _Retorna me……_ *  
（*西班牙语，意为回到我身边。同时也是迪恩马丁的歌曲名。）

“该走了。”Steve朝Clint一笑，“你们准备好了吗？”

Natasa的投影们仍温顺地坐在喷泉边，梦境逐渐沸腾，开始轻柔地自然折叠起来。

“上层见。”Steve离开了。

他刻意没有去看教堂台阶上摆着的那副墨镜，反射出令人憎恶的光芒。

\----

Steve醒来的第一件事就是摸索他的图腾。

指尖的触感光滑，沁凉，坚硬，不屈。真实。

每次旁人看到Steve耍弄他的图腾，总会向他投来讥笑的目光。身经百战的老兵戴着狗牌是一回事，年轻人喜欢没事摩挲一对空白的狗牌则显得极其 _诡异_ 。

Tony给Steve买了这对狗牌，就在他们一起工作两年后。Steve原本的那对丢在沙漠里了——身上还有被滚烫的金属狗牌灼伤的疤痕——他提过一次，那天他很罕见地喝醉了，说自己很想念它们。

Tony，作为一个具有自发性良善行为的生物——如果他这辈子真能有什么时候能被称为良善的话——在宿醉第二天出现在Steve家门口，带来一对空白狗牌。

“我拿不准应该给它们刻上什么字，”他慵懒地耸耸肩，说，“我倾向 _好人队长_ ，但只是我的个人意见。”

Steve完全没想到他会带着一对狗牌来，只能眨着眼睛不知所措。“呃。”他说。

“你可以随便，你知道的，随便刻点什么上去。名字，电话，番号——我不想看到你的社会保险号，不过你要真喜欢也随你啦——地址，什么都行。”Tony再一次耸肩，Steve觉得他大概在 _害羞_ 。“所以，你觉得呢？”

“谢谢你。”Steve还在眨眼。

Tony局促不安地变换着站姿。“是是，好吧，我这就走了，你看着还在宿醉中。Pep说茉莉花茶解酒效果最好。我不知道，我恨这些要命的玩意儿，唯一能治疗宿醉的东西是更多的酒，不过你似乎是那种会喜欢茶的类型——”

“你猜对了。”Steve说，把门稍微打开了一些（日哟， _阳光真扎眼_ ）。“我刚煮了咖啡，你想来点吗？”

Tony犹豫了。Steve见过他面不改色地降服一大群疯狂的投影；见过他建筑出极其真切坚实的梦境，以至于Steve醒来还能感觉到皮肤上的细汗与口腔里海水的味道；见过他为了保护盗梦团队毫不犹豫地枪击合伙人的膝盖。  
（* 这里可能对应的是盗梦开篇柯布枪击亚瑟的情节。备考。）

就是这样的Tony，他居然犹豫了。随后他灿烂明媚地笑起来。

“咖啡，”他说，“咖啡我的爱。”

Steve对这段记忆安静地微笑，翻弄着狗牌。六年时光飞逝而过，他仍然保留着狗牌的原样。他曾经想往上刻点什么，想过，但是……他最终什么也没做。

Steve将那些汗珠和热量留在梦中，坐起身，拔掉了手臂上的PASIV。唯一没有跟随他们深入梦境的Coulson杳无踪迹，而其他三人正逐渐醒转。

（Steve曾要求Bruce这一次为他稍微减少梦素的使用计量。他想成为第一个醒来的人，好赶在其他人注意到以前确认自己身处现实。）

“怎么样？”Steve问，急切地前倾身体。

“如果这方法真能管用，那真是见鬼的棒。”Bruce边揉着惺忪睡眼边说。

“我再也不从楼梯上往下跳了！”Clint喊叫。

“要不就从——”

“大楼也不行！移动的汽车也不行！我又不是蝙蝠侠，Nat，帮帮忙好吗？我就一 _普通人类_ ，不管是不是在梦里，拿脸撞进钢筋混凝土都不是说笑的！”

Natasha乐坏了。她笑得打颤，坐起身清掉粘在腕上的接线。“这方法 _潜力无穷_ 。”她眼中闪烁着兴奋，“自主创造——几乎与自然的梦境没有任何区别。我们可以利用它掩饰梦境中的所有裂痕，装饰所有缺陷——”

“但要加倍小心。”Bruce警告道。每个人都停下了亢奋的唠叨，困惑地紧盯他。“盗梦人能这么成功是因为我们知道自己身在梦中。那里的建筑不合常理，梦境的材质四处都有裂痕。因此我们才能安全脱身，因为我们知道 _那里不真实_ 。自主创造技术或许大有可为，但也太危险。如果我们总是用它，还怎么分辨现实与梦境的区别呢？”

“我们有图腾。”Steve说。他应该知道怎么分辨。他的图腾让他保持清醒已经好几个月了。

Bruce歪了歪头，不得不承认了这点。“话虽没错。总之……还是应该……加倍小心。时刻注意事态变化，不到万不得已别使用它。”

“看来计划终于有个雏形了。”Clint拍拍手，“我们应该都来练练，看能不能在开工前达到某个水准。”

“话说回来，我们什么时候开工？”

Steve斜过头。他一样想知道。目前为止他们还处于研究阶段，他们有基本的设计，却没有具体的计划，也没有确定的要被植入的的意念。

“Thor没有具体要求，但他希望能尽快完成。要我说，要不，一个月？”

“能行。”Steve对自己点点头。他能办到。有整整一个月去完善自主创造并控制好他的幻觉。 _我能办到。我很好。_

“下周开始Nat会渗透进Loki的组织，尝试能不能接近他，并评估哪个人物适合伪装。”

“你已经准备好掩护身份了？”Steve吃惊地问，Natasha是个优秀的伪造者，但仍需要花上一段时间去建立掩护身份的行为特征。她办事滴水不漏，何况想要伪造一个虚假之人的全部人生不是件容易的事。

她一笑。“我不需要。”

他抬起眉毛。“当真？你准备不用任何伪装就去渗透一个暴力组织？”Steve与她合作至今已经好几个月了，到上回碰面为止，他都很肯定她没有自杀倾向。“想解释一下吗，Tasha？”

Natasha笑着。“我不需要。”她重复了一遍，“一方面，我是个俄罗斯人。这条基本就够用了。另一方面，Thor自己都说Loki很聪明。他特别期待精心策划组织严密的间谍行为。”

“他还有点自恋。”Steve立刻领悟了。“他很可能认为任何一个追查他的人都是高水准对手，不会犯低级错误”

“正确。”Natasha自鸣得意地说，“因此一个身份有漏洞的新手姑娘，她显然有着一段不清白的过去，心怀 _难言之隐_ ——”

“会比完美无缺的人拥有更多的机会。”Steve点头同意。“你需要后援吗？”

Natasha和Clint交换了一个眼神，这令Steve怒气上窜，但他选择视而不见。

“需要。”沉默片刻后她说，“你能带上模型一起来吗？”

Steve点头，已经计划出了移动Tony那一整个工作间的物流方案。“没事。实际上，在他身边建造模型可能效果更好。我可以更有针对性地进行调整。”

“最好不过，接下来，”Clint面无表情地扫过他们，“Banner？你留在这里？”

“哦肯定的，”Bruce已经退回他摆满化学药剂的桌边，“上一次试图通过机场安检时我被扣留了六小时，因为搜爆犬还以为我是什么生化恐怖分子。”

“正经地说，你就是。”Clint笑起来。Bruce冲他板起脸。

“等等，那你怎么去的蒙巴萨？”Steve现在被勾起了好奇心。

Bruce给出一个阴恻恻的笑容。“我有门路。”

Steve顿了顿。“哦上帝，”他憋不住喷笑，“什么时候开始我们过上 _教父_ *式的生活了？”  
（*The Godfather 大名鼎鼎的黑手党题材电影）

Clint窝进沙发，也懒洋洋地笑了。“好几年前了老兄。你丫从火星来的吗？”

\----

与大众看法相反，在德国喝酒不是找乐，喝酒是种生活态度。当Steve不得不入乡随俗把自己灌醉时，他能喝到恰好醉意醺然，但喝到微醺仍然有违他的职业道德感。

“哦，别像个小宝宝似的。”Tony面带懒散的笑容，在日光下躺得四仰八叉，“知道吗，我最棒的工程都是醉着酒完成的。没什么能比酒精更好地激发出随机创造力啦。”

“上百个科学研究能证明你在胡扯。”Steve扶住前额试图集中精神。

Tony大笑。“呵，都是江湖骗子，我才不信。研究数据在哪，哈？为什么不在互联网上公布出来让大家瞅瞅。研究结果应该被大众访问，好让人人都能检测那观点的有效性。我要求——”

“Tony。”Steve耐心地叫住他，坚决不和他纠缠。

“这是个阴谋，肯定是，”Tony还想继续，语调变得好像在唱歌，“就像罗斯威尔*啦，51区*啦，或那类东西，记得吗，有一次Bruce在实验室睡死了开始变成绿色——”  
（*都是美国著名的飞碟或外星人事件）

“那次是在梦里，Tony。”

“哦。”Tony不屑地挥手，“梦境，现实，又有什么区别，不是吗？”

“其中之一是真实的。”Steve咬牙切齿地说，把双手埋在石膏里才能控制住自己不去砸东西，“另一个不是。”

“呸。都是芝麻小事。”Tony翻身站起，抖落躺在地上时粘上的灰尘。“老天爷，你在干嘛？不对，别碰那儿，你会毁了它——”

他急扑过去，一边敲开Steve的手修复模型，一边唠叨个没完。

Steve愣住了，被如此实在，如此温暖的Tony吓一跳。

“你为什么在这里，Tony。”他问。

Tony _咂嘴叹息_ ，“干嘛，已经厌倦我了，小可爱？”

“回答我，Tony。”

“好吧，如果非要问，”Tony收回双手插进口袋，慢吞吞地说，“我会说你疯得没救了，所以我大发慈悲过来陪陪你，不过你想要的答案不是这些对不对？”

Steve没作声。

Tony笑了。“我在这里，”他一字一顿，咬词清晰，“因为你希望我在这里。承认吧。”

“我没有。”steve怒气冲冲地否认。

“你有。否则你的精神状况会比现在好很多。已经过去一年了，如果你不希望我出现我肯定早就消失了你心里很清楚。”

“我没有——”

“当然有。”Tony不依不饶，在Steve周围徘徊，他的双眼税利、深邃、炯炯有神，“我就是你的心理应对机制，防止你陷入崩溃倾颓。顺便一说，你应该去找医生查查这毛病。讨厌的小笨蛋。”

“ _心理应对机制_ 。”Steve冷笑着仰头后倒，这套狗娘养的荒谬说辞让他难以忍受。“心理应对机制，你怎么不去演喜剧啊？”

Tony咧嘴一笑。“我在努力。”

Steve被逗乐了，笑个不停，笑得上气不接下气。肩膀因此剧烈地颤抖，震动感喀啦喀啦的一路传到地面，传向模型。石膏和卡纸建筑好像正在经历一场地震，东倒西歪。

“我讨厌喝得醉醺醺的。”Steve终于平复了呼吸。

“确实他妈烦。”Tony同意，“要么喝醉要么清醒，要么做大要么缩卵，老兄。”

“我还是得工作。”

Tony 再度耸肩，“你还是有幻觉。好好看清楚，这是双输的局面。”【注1】

Steve微微一笑，仰面躺倒在地板上，“我估计你已经好好看清楚了吧。”

“前后左右全方位，”Tony哼唱，“无论怎么看你都一团糟，宝贝，我眼光毒辣。你一-塌-糊-涂。多有意思。”

“就知道你要这么说。”

Tony哼哼笑着，在屋子里晃悠，脚步平稳熟悉。“你最好快点准备。”他忽然开腔，没有停下步伐，一刻不停焦躁地踱来踱去，踱来踱去。

“你说什么？”

Tony伸出一只手指按在嘴唇上做了个噤声的手势，目光蒙上阴影。“Loki的手下闯进来前你还有10秒钟。”

“ _什么_ ？”在完全理解Tony的话之前Steve已经行动了。他拔出枪，锁上门，蹲下身准备应战，浑身肌肉骤然紧绷。低沉的碰撞声，捶打声，厉吼声，刺耳的德语——Steve真要恨死德国人了——然后房门往里松开，涌进一波人。

Steve毫不犹豫扣动扳机，一次一次又一次地枪击撞门而入的人。他们吓了一跳，嚷嚷着后退，重新组织起队形和寻找掩体得花点时间。

“ _该死。_ ”Steve吼了一声，冲上去抄住木门甩上，迅速拖过沙发卡在门后。至少能多坚持几分钟。“Tony，你怎么知道他们要来？”

Tony抛过去一个毫不掩饰的得意眼神，“我很警觉，而你正忙着愁眉苦脸。我看到他们从街上进来。我不知道他们是不是打手，但是看着很-打手，你觉得呢？就跟Clint整天梦见的那些一个样。”

“谢谢你的警告。”Steve低声说，但他对自己很生气，满脑子只想着怎么把模型藏起来。如果Loki发现了这些东西——盗梦蓝图——一切就完了。他的大脑会准备好款待入侵者，届时他们只能落荒而逃了……

“来这里，”Tony突然说，指向浴室。“拿水泡！”

Steve照做了。抄起一个模型——该死，所有的辛苦都要一点点付诸东流了——扔进浴缸，打开热水龙头，又出去抓第二个。

枪弹穿透单薄的木门，扯碎木块，炸得木屑到处都是。

 _时间不多了_ ，Steve想，他尽可能多地想记下模型的细节以便于日后重建——

“我都记住了。”Tony说，俯身查看纸板上的折痕与散架的胶合物。“拿走最后这个。”

Steve把它连同和其他边角碎料一起抛进浴缸。那些建筑物被泡化揉碎，难以辨认，Steve舔了舔嘴唇。

又一声枪响，伴随着木头粉碎的声音。快来不及了。

“能从窗户爬出去吗？”Tony直起腰问。水渍染在他干干净净的西装上。

“说不准。”Steve回答，估算着窗口大小。如果挤一挤——

“说不准是个好主意呢，老兄。”Tony边说边撑身弹出窗户。

Steve没时间多想——他已经听到打手堵在门口，拆掉它仅剩的残骸，越过沙发——于是他跟着Tony，缩身挤出窗口好跳上消防通道。

他下落了大约五英尺，着地时双膝一颤，Tony已经沿着楼梯向上爬了一半了。

“你走错了。”Steve喊，街道在下面，他们得逃出去，Loki怎么知道自己被监视了？

“相信我。”Tony说。

盗梦人慎重地打量他，感觉着口袋里图腾的份量。“好吧。”他说，快步跟上。

他们沿着消防通道往上跑，一步跨过三个台阶。Steve听到下方传来打手们捣毁他寓所的声音，他们推翻桌椅，扫荡壁炉架，四处寻找他。

 _感谢上帝屋子里没有PASIV_ ，Steve心想。他和Nat都没带——他们千辛万苦才安顿下来，要是不小心弄丢一个，Clint会揍死他们的——而所有模型都被毁掉了，这样Loki就不会知道他们是谁，不会知道他们在策划什么了。

总算是，不幸中的万幸。

在Steve和Tony几乎爬上天台的当口，打手们决定检查敞开的窗户。他们俯视街道，失望地骂骂咧咧，完全没想到要抬头看一眼。其中三人叫嚷着奔下楼梯，一路横冲直撞。其余的人退回到屋内，大概在做彻底搜查。

Steve长长地松了一口气。“感谢上帝Loki有这么一群蠢蛋手下。”他对哈哈大笑的Tony说。

“乐死我了。”他说，“就是见鬼地可惜了那些模型，浪费我们多久，一个星期的艰苦奋斗？”

“行了。”Steve说，整理拉挺外套，“我们该走了。”

他们并排穿过天台回到酒店，警惕打手的踪迹。

Steve 把外套换成了西装，将头发整齐后梳，从兜里摸出副墨镜，又从某个房间的门把上顺了条领带*。Tony没有换装，反正他是个幻影，没那个必要。  
（* 门把手上挂领带表示“我正忙着ooxx，别来碍事！”大学宿舍中常用，提醒室友不要坏人好事。）

酒店大堂热闹非凡，是个极好的隐身之处，但Steve不打算久留。他必须找到Natasha并确保她安然无恙。

室外空气凛冽，微风拂动他的头发。斯图加特的气息尝起来就像水泥和金属，游客和购物的人群随着日落涌向剧院、博物馆和艺术展览馆，消融于中轻而易举。

自始至终Tony都陪在Steve身边，沉着冷静，活力十足，他扫视人群，寻找任何一丝一毫的可疑迹象。

他们谁都没有说话。

为防万一，Steve的手一直虚拢着枪，他真希望自己能有先见之明多带些弹药。

当他们走到离酒店大约四个街区远的地方，忽然听到有人大喊“dort*！”与此同时Steve瞥见一个高出普通人群一整头的棕发大块头，满脸凶相，正用他的大手推搡路人。  
（*德语，“那儿”的意思。）

“快走。”Tony十分冷静地说，Steve拔腿就跑。

他潜进人群，挤过人堆，钻入小巷，跑过危机四伏的垃圾场与废弃金属堆。打手们在他们身后穷追不舍，一路冲撞。

“他们有多少人？”Steve问。

“数不清。”Tony冷冷地说。

Steve低咒一声，拐进一条又一条狭窄的小巷，希望能甩掉Loki的猎手。但他们熟知地形，熟知这个城市每一条蜿蜒曲折的小径，而Steve却根本不知道自己正在跑向何方。

他推翻小贩，闪避车辆，穿过一群又一群人，抛撒任何能抓到手的一切物件试图阻碍追兵。  
一切都是徒劳。

他每次挣扎都让追兵更进一步地收紧包围圈。Steve曾经被投影们追击过上百次，他知道自己已经走投无路。

最终他们把他围在了远离主干道的一条死胡同里。Steve背靠墙壁拔出手枪，Tony挤在他身边。

他从没想过自己的生命会以眼前这种方式终结，但是，显然。他知道时候到了。

打手们向他逼近，举着枪，手指勾在扳机上，渐渐收紧。他们的意图很明显，只要动一下，Steve从此就不用再做梦了。

“你们想干什么？”Steve咆哮，尽力将Tony护在身后，纵然他知道他只是幻觉，只是虚影。

打手们不睬他。大块头瞪着Steve，对手机说了点什么，但没有向他开枪。Steve觉得这是个好兆头。

“ _Ja_ *，”打手说完切断电话。他朝同伙一努下巴，所有人后退一步，松开武器，立正站直。  
（*德语，“是”的意思。）

“哦，狗屎。”Tony快活地骂了一句，贴在Steve背后笑起来，是那种每次率先领悟了什么时习惯露出的无遮无拦的坏笑。

Steve讨厌他这样笑。

来了一辆车，一辆乌漆抹黑、流线造型、极端昂贵的轿车停在了小巷口。Steve闭上双眼。

从豪华轿车上下来的男人身形高挑，头发漆黑，面色苍白，绿眼睛里闪烁着邪恶的兴味。他冲手下点点头，朝着Steve笑开了。

“不错，真不错，” Loki Odinsson说，“看我们逮着什么了？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：这一整段译方的理解是：  
> Steve认为要工作就不该喝晕乎，对应更前面的喝醉有违职业道德。而Tony的意思是他不该喝到半醉，应该要么醉死，要么清醒。而Tony那句说的lose-lose双输应该是个双关。表示队长做事不彻底，既没有完全喝醉但也不完全清醒，就像对待Tony的幻觉，既不完全相信他的存在认为他是幻觉，又无法完全专注于现实摆脱他的幻影。原文我看到这里时觉得好伤心，放不放手都是痛。  
> 仅供参考。


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始国际象棋的译法发生变化。前面暂时不改了，等全文完结统一修改。

在他们的梦境里，Tony的迷宫以光筑就。

无论是金碧辉煌的恢弘迷宫，还是璀璨迷人的小巧迷局，统统闪耀着红黄蓝三色光芒，是只属于Tony私人的光影盛宴。它们自天空垂落，宛如真实，而Tony就是其间的上帝，举手建造，弹指毁灭。

Steve 热爱它们。在现实中，Tony的巧思被束缚于纸板与石膏，被束缚于他长茧的手与沾胶的发。但在梦境里，光芒听命于他，萦绕在他指尖，为他聚合离散。他用光芒建筑那些华美闪耀的梦景，浮光掠影相互追逐，像空中云垒或极光虹桥一般层层堆叠。当梦景崩塌，光华迸散之刻，Steve与Tony却全无坠落到地面的担忧。

美仑美奂的梦景。Tony的创作总是如此，就算最丑陋的梦境也同样美仑美奂。哪怕那些梦景位于阿富汗的洞穴中，漆黑灰暗，金属碎渣四散零落，令人步步生厌。 Tony是个极出色的筑梦师，因为他从不刻意追求真实感——他们不追求类似于Cobb团队这种充满细节的真实感 ，或军事化的一板一眼。Tony的梦境总是过分宏伟，出类拔萃。而Tony的梦境之所以能显得真实，源于它们与生活的相似性，复杂、混乱，却又优雅，不可预期。

Steve想念它们。

他清晰地记得Tony创造的建筑那犀利的边缘，金属物那微凉的触感，玻璃折射出的光明与灼热。他记得Tony只要打开双臂，就会有一座城市在他周围拔起，就会有一种笑容在他面孔上绽放。

他回想着，战栗着深深地吸了一口气。相比之下，他的梦境就像幢幢暗影，既笨拙又幼稚。他是彻底的现实主义——风格一直更类似Cobb——他也可以筑起迷宫，但也不过就是能够建造而已。他的梦总像缺失了什么。没有闪光点。没有光华。没有Tony。

但Tony已经不在了，不是吗？Steve知道。他也记得这点。

他又吸了一口气。梦素的味道压在他舌尖，Dean Martin的音乐飘在高空，吟唱着他的心碎。 _Retorna me, cara mia ti amo…*_  
（*Rerorna me的歌词，混合了西班牙语和意大利语，意为“回到我身边，亲爱的我爱你”）

是时候离开了。他们还有任务要在Steve暗影般的梦里完成。有一个意念需要被植入，一个男人需要被挽救，还要将他带回兄长身边。

重新开始。再获新生。

如果Steve成功了，如果他让Loki从此远离流血与暴力的生活，是不是也能因此抵消其余那些事？是不是也能补偿 Pepper，Peggy，Erksine，Tony？如果他植入的那个意念坚如磐石，就能拯救被Loki的犯罪帝国所威胁着的数千生命，就能令世界更加美好。

救赎，就像回忆里Tony那些色彩斑斓的梦境，在他的眼睑下起舞。

“哦，宝贝。”Tony以极Tony的口吻说着，蜷身贴上Steve的后背，和暖温热，完美契合。

 _Solo tu, solo tu, solo tu, solo tu…_ *  
（*意大利语。“只有你，只有你，只有你，只有你……”）

“Tony。”Steve应道，紧闭双眼。他转过身，缠住Tony将他揽入怀中，搂近，抱紧。Tony的短发搔挠他的下巴，再度伴随着强烈的气味，有点像古龙水味，有点像汗水味，绝大部分像灼热的金属味。Tony闻起来真的是这种味道吗？Steve不记得了，再不记得了。

“嗯？”

他努力吸气。他不记得了，记不准，记不住。“别让我走。”

“我以前就告诉过你，”Tony说，一个小小的笑容流入Steve的胸膛，笑声轻震着钻进Steve的肌肤与骨骼，“宝贝，我会留在这里。”

 _Solo tu, solo tu, solo tu, mio cuore…_ *  
（*意大利语。“只有你，只有你，只有你，我的心上……”）

\----

Natasha的图腾是一枚老旧的棋子，黄铜主教。原本的图腾很久以前就被破解了，而她发现自己明显更喜欢现在这个。

图腾是个有趣的概念。它们可以是任何东西。大部分人使用对他们来说有份量的东西，比如灌铅的骰子、旋转的陀螺、以特定方式倒落的棋子、放在口袋让人有重量感与真实感的物体、贴在心口能感受到温暖的物体、没人知道也没人能夺走的物体。

也有一小撮人喜欢不那么常规的东西。例如只能在梦中走的怀表，在现实里会消失的婚戒*。或者一对时而空白时而有刻印的狗牌。  
（* 有些盗梦分析说柯布自己的图腾就是现实里不存在的婚戒）

不过Natasha最爱的还是自己这个。那些非常规的图腾危险性太大，它们不够重要，缺乏实体，而人的意愿威力无穷。用那样的图腾，被扭曲方向并非难事，她很清楚。

一枚国际象棋的棋子则是出色的图腾。它坚实可靠，Natasha庆幸自己在多年前听从了Clint的忠告，并用生锈的黄铜亲手雕出了自己的图腾。从那以后，即便她的指尖没有触到图腾，即便她身处蒙巴萨的黑暗洞穴，她也再不会混淆现实与梦境。

她长长地舒了一口气。“你觉得他能行吗？”她交叠双脚问道。她坐在Clint身边，两人一齐望着睡梦中的Steve。PASIV机器上的计时器正缓缓接近终点，梦境逐渐消散。

Clint不甚在意地耸耸肩，耍弄着自己的图腾，用手指一遍一遍地转动它。“不知。”他答道，“我原以为他能行，现在不太确定了。”

“你看到Tony了。”她说。

他点头，“对。”

Natasha叹息着转了转肩膀。“这并不危险对吗？我们不会因此被困在迷失境吧？”

Clint再一次耸肩表示不知道，神色阴晴不定。“我不相信Odinsson。”

“哪一个Odinsson？”

“两个都不信。”他嘟囔着看向Thor。金发男子正用悲伤的目光凝视着自己昏迷不醒的弟弟。 _这一对国王。_ “Thor还有事没告诉我们。我不知道是什么，但我讨厌这种感觉。Loki不——”

“对，”Natasha说，“我知道。”她站起身，伸了个懒腰，她的图腾紧攥在手中，“我们应付得来吗？”

“我们不得不应付，不是吗？”他也站起来，收好图腾。“已经没退路了，这是我们最后的机会。”

这难道不是他们最后一次机会吗？最后一次，在梦域技术被完全禁止前，在他们蹲大牢前（总有那么一天的），在他们神思恍惚拒绝承认现实以前，这是他们最后一次机会去为世界做件善事。

（对Tasha而言已经太晚了。这些日子以来她的现实已经太单调无趣，她宁可待在梦里，这是个大问题。如果她不注意点，很快就会受到影响。）

这是他们最后的机会。他们不能错失，不能错失它。

“一盘大棋。”Clint低语着走到Steve身边，时钟渐近终盘。

Natsha 笑了。他一直喜欢下棋。有时候她觉得对他而言操纵棋子比跟活人打交道更容易。她知道他把他们看作棋子。Clint与整个团队就是一副国际象棋的棋子，在棋盘上起舞。他们初次见面时，Clint称呼她为主教，令她极为震惊。她以前从不曾是个主教。Natasha，卒子，黑寡妇，雇佣杀手，这才是她曾经的摸样。

但Clint在她身上看到的更多，他说， _黄铜主教_ 。Steve和Tony也这么叫他，所有人都这么叫她，于是他们就 _属于她_ 了，她的团队——即使王后已经不在棋局之中。

 _不过，很快后棋就会回归。_ 她想起Steve梦中的Tony，他潜行在建筑边界处，被阴影遮住了半个身子，兀自地笑。

她翻弄着图腾，掂量它的重量。Steve抽动了一下。时间快到了。“我们最好做好准备，嗯？”

Clint点头，“最好如此。”他说，“还有件要命的任务等着我们。”

“Inception就没简单过。”她读着Steve的时钟。

十，九。

“我们要干的是件善事，是吗？”

“正是。”她心不在焉地答道，思考着梦中的Tony，他徘徊不去，在太阳镜后警惕地注视着一切。 _受伤的王后_ 。

七，六。

房间那头，Bruce直起腰，扶正眼镜。她不知道他的图腾是什么，但见过他避开众人确认它。

“准备好了吗？”Clint问。

五，四。

“好了。”Bruce喊道，提起PASIV。Coulson起身，像往常一样神秘莫测。

三，二。

“好了，各就各位。” Clint下令，活动着肩膀弓步蹲下，“好戏开场。”

一。

\----

Steve伸展四肢，机械地漱掉口中梦素的味道，纵然他很清楚十分钟以后将再次进入梦境。他这么做是出于习惯，而且他 _痛恨_ 那玩意的味道。他从来没法真正习惯。

他用拇指摆弄着图腾，感觉它光滑的表面与冰凉的金属感，转头走出了狭小的浴室加入到队伍当中。

像往常一样，空气中充满了任务开始前的紧张惶恐，不过没人打算谈论它。只有Coulson置身事外似的轻松自在，显然是因为他是唯一不打算进入梦境的人。

（关于Coulson其人有必要做个说明：他绝对绝对 _绝对_ 不会进入梦境。Steve断定他其实有这能力——他一定能成为梦主，没道理不行——但他不会进去。连Clint和Natasha都不能劝他进入梦境，更别说Steve了。）

屋子里的人各归其位。即便是万分不情愿离开自己意识不明的兄弟的Thor，也穿梭在乱成一团的草坪椅间。他通常乐观的脸上如今也紧绷起来。“我们现在就要进入我弟的梦里了吗？”他皱眉问道，“不需要其他测试，不需要其他演练了？”

（他们花了整整两天时间马不停蹄地运行梦境测试，探索每一层，检查设计中可能存在的裂缝。到目前为止一切正常，Thor已经开始不耐烦了。）

“不需要其他测试了。”Clint确认道，“所有人都清楚计划了吗？”

Steve环顾他的队友，打心底里为他们感到骄傲。他们在过去几天了完成了这些 _无与伦比_ 的工作。Inception不能一蹴而就，而他们完成了前期工作，做好了万全准备。他的目光穿过房间，射向Coulson。

Coulson眨着眼，倾过头，像在沉思一般，随后颔首。意思大约是，我准备好了，我会保护你们。

截至目前他们软禁Loki已经超过48小时了，他的亲信仍然没什么动静。但无论Loki还是Laufey都是大人物，财大气粗权势逼人。Steve很清楚花不了多久他们就会暴露行踪，最好能在打手们现身前及时远走高飞。

（按照计划，他们绑架Loki并向Laufey要求赎金。明日此时，他们已经逃到千里之外的葡萄牙，缩进某个脏兮兮的汽车旅馆，而Laufey会找到他的儿子。Loki会被海扁一顿——由Clint动手，Steve则负责拉住Thor——但不会有大碍。这样一来Loki和Laufey都不会联想到梦域技术，inception的效果借此保持。）

“第一层， _Laufey不可信，他只会带来毁灭_ 。记好了。”Clint布置。

摆弄PASIV的Bruce抬起眼，坚定地点头，他蓬松的短发因此猛地一坠。“PASIV能用了。准备完成。”

“就算出了漏子也不许对我发火，”Natasha警告大家，“除非无计可施，我不会终止伪装。”

“你，”Steve对Thor说，“把头低下去，听指令行事，跟我们保持距离，基本就不会有事了。”

“我们可不想让你的屁股中枪。虽然是做梦，还是他娘的一样疼。”Clint补充。他们仍没告诉Thor他的镇静剂可能会导致他落入迷失境。不到万不得已他们不会说。

“我懂。”Thor沉着嗓子说，躺进了Loki身边的草坪椅。“我们现在就出发还是怎么着？”

所有人最后交换了一次眼神，各有所思。Steve准备好了。他的图腾沉甸甸地呆在口袋里。Tony，他的身体线条清晰真实，独自坐在台阶上，笑着朝他们看。Natasha向后拢了一把头发——它长长了有段时间了。哈。Steve之前都没注意到。

Coulson点头确认，Bruce也是，然后Clint合起手掌，像猫一样向前伸了个懒腰。

“我们好了，Barton。”Natasha说道，慢悠悠晃到Coulson身边亲了亲他的脸颊。“开工。”

“行了。各就各位吧。”

队伍成员三三两两挪到围成一圈的椅子边，挑选喜欢的坐下。Steve皱了皱眉，试着让自己坐得更舒服些，才没几分钟就放弃了白费劲。Loki就在他右手边，左边则是Nat，Clint选了她旁边的座位，再过去是Bruce，而Thor在Loki的另一边。

准备就绪。

“你们知道该怎么做。”Coulson发给他们每人一支干净闪光的针头，“按计划行事。”他重申了唤醒刺激的方式，提醒他们注意时间，保持警惕。“远离迷失境，安全回来。”

Steve笑了。“放心吧。”

Coulson拍拍他的肩膀，站直身，手指悬在PASIV上，“好没？”

他们最后一次互相确认后，Steve坚决地将针头插进手腕，“好了。”其他人，包括Thor也纷纷作答。

“出发。”Coulson按下按钮，“回见。”

Steve阖上双眼，感觉到梦素在他的静脉中奔涌，他吸了一口气。Tony的轻笑在耳边响起。

他睡着了。

\----

“起来。”Clint踢了脚Steve的肋骨。“我们只有三分钟。”

Steve猛然警醒，弹起身晃了晃头，想摆脱Bruce镇静剂的影响。“我们在哪？”

“梦境的某个角落。三楼。正是我们要去的地方。”Clint又伸了个懒腰，放松浑身肌肉。他抄起PASIV和枪，扔了一把枪给Steve。（Clint通常喜欢把他的弓箭带进梦里，但考虑到他们的对手是凶残暴徒，弓箭显然有些不合时宜。）

移动过程中Steve不忘对着镜子检查一下自己的形象。金发的男子在镜中一闪而过，一丝不苟的发型，修身黑西装，鲜艳的绿领带。Clint的穿着也差不多。Loki果然对绿色情有独钟。

他们站在一扇脏兮兮的破窗两侧，每隔几秒就瞧一眼窗外。外边是一座城市的残骸，一幢幢建筑就像一具具金属骨架，在钢铁苍穹下弯身躬倒，破损的头部支离破碎。

“真不赖啊。”Clint嘟囔着，扫视阴暗的云层。“这堆狗屎里可算塞满了萧条和绝望味儿。”

“多谢夸奖。”Steve说，“我尽力了。”（他注意到脏兮兮的玻璃上映出一个转瞬即逝的身影，银色西装灿烂笑容。他没有回头。）

“还有一分半钟。”

一辆豪华轿车轰响着缓缓开进下方街道，黑色玻璃隐约透出危险的气息。“Tasha来了。”

Clint点点头，默默倒计时。又有几辆车紧随其后，引擎咆哮，嘲讽着这梦境里暴风雨前的死寂。所有投影们都穿西装打绿领带，嚼着口香糖，跟在车后，枪械松松垮垮地捏在他们肮脏染色的手上。他们还没生出疑心。梦境才刚刚开始。

“上。”等最后一人走到街边，消失在视野之外，Clint立刻下令。Steve顺从地一脚蹬开玻璃窗。窗上的身影随着玻璃的碎裂一并消失了。他与Clint一同跃至生锈的消防通道，在投影反应过来以前落到街面。

他们保持队形跟在投影们身后不远处，谨慎地低下头。Steve给自己的口袋里梦出了包烟，点上一根吸起来。在现实里他不抽烟，对香烟的味道一点概念也没有，于是只弄出一丝甜香萦绕在肩头。

Clint没有吸烟。相对的，他压低了帽檐，双手深深插进裤袋里。

Steve不禁稍稍俯身，对同伴窃窃私语，“我们就是老掉牙的 _教父_ 。”Clint憋不住笑出声，他们跟随投影们沿着主干道，行进在这座荒芜城市的阴影中。

“上帝啊，Steve，看看你都造出了什么，是不是你小时候看了太多 _《蝙蝠侠》_ ？”

Steve撇嘴笑笑，“住嘴，不挺合适的嘛。”

Clint摇摇头，把帽子又拉低了一些，顺便调整了领带。“最好如此。”

“我明白。”

他们默不作声，亦步亦趋地跟着队伍，越来越接近市中心。一座巨大的、倾斜的建筑矗立在损毁的沥青路面中，直插云霄。顶部的霓虹灯闪烁着溅出火花，一排字母ASGARDIAN ENTERPRISES*断断续续地点亮熄灭。一半窗户破败地灌进风，另一半玻璃上沾满烂泥。  
（* 仙宫企业）

看起来凄风惨雨的。

一大群绿领带投影紧跟在汽车之后，涌进敞开的大门，Steve与Clint也混迹其中。但所有剩下的投影像是潜意识的保安（ _武装保安人员_ ，Steve不得不提醒自己， _他们是武装保安，发现异常就会攻击_ ），他们四下散开，逐渐消失在迷宫中，而Clint和Steve则径直走向屋子正中。

另有差不多百来个投影挤进一间屋子，目不转睛地盯着室内中心，Loki套着优雅的西装，绿色围巾在寒风中漂摆。而Laufey—— _救命_ ，Natasha看起来吓死人——从围聚的投影们中间越众而出，那张布满图腾的脸上挂着恶毒的笑容。

“她可真是卯足了劲啊。”Steve感叹，这问题的答案简直毋庸置疑。

Clint不置可否地哼了一声。

“ _父亲_ ，”Loki试探性地迎接他，歪头道：“你来了。”

“我当然要来了。”Natasha声若洪钟，一个突兀的微笑在他脸上炸开。“我给你带了份礼物，儿子。”

听完这些话Loki似乎放松了些，他的紧张感——又或许是迷惑感——消失了。他的投影们也因此松懈下来，不再那么警觉。Natasha干得好。“礼物？”

“为了庆祝。”Laufey-Natasha挥动巨大的蓝色手掌，解释道。“你和你的手下表现得很好，我们家族的势力从来没有这么壮大过。原本对流浪者五体投地的追随者现在倒戈到了我们阵营。原本加诸在他身上的崇高声誉现在都属于我们了。”

“我们击败了他。”Loki有些讶异，但还是接受了这个结果，他理当接受。梦里一切皆有可能，何况这梦是他的夙愿。

Laufey大笑一声。“是的。”霜巨人答道，“没了你我办不到，儿子。”

Loki看起来容光焕发，气宇轩昂，甚至让人产生他比实际身形更高大的错觉。

“他就这么缺爱。”Clint喃喃自语。Steve只是静静地旁观。目前还不需要他对这梦境做任何改变。现在是Natasha的表演时间。

“押上来。”Laufey对乱糟糟的投影们打了个手势吼道。他们按吩咐跑到豪华轿车边，扯着Thor的金发把他从车内揪出来。勇敢的Odin之子连哼都没哼一声，Steve看着都替他疼。

Bruce假扮成Laufey的司机。他离开轿车，面无表情地走到一身蓝色刺青的Tasha身边站定。Thor被扔在Loki脚边。

Loki后退一步，脸上的震惊弹指即逝。就算站在屋子角落，Steve也能注意到Loki的绿色双眼里充满了警惕。“这是什么？”他问道，嗓音几无波动。

Laufey又笑起来，露出焦黄的牙齿。“礼物。”Natasha满意地表示，绕着Loki与五花大绑一声不吭的Thor踱步。“Odin最后的退路，他听话的儿子Thor， _高贵_ 的儿子Thor，对他言听计从的狗腿子Thor。”

“你从哪—”Loki欲言又止。他扫视整个屋子，唯独不去接触Laufey和Thor的目光，然后他在人群中找到了Steve。

Steve极安静地僵在原地，等待着。

但Loki似乎并不因此愤怒，投影们也没有扭头看他。相反地，在他尽力控制下，还是泄露了一点点 _如释重负_ 的神情。

“上。”Clint下令。

Steve上了。统一着装的投影们为他让出一条道，他擦过他们来到Loki身边。

“先生。”他立正站直。

“这是谁啊？”Natasha吠道，仍然没有停下脚步。

“一个朋友。”Loki回答，平静地补充，“一个忠诚的战士。”

Steve一言不发。Thor在他脚边挣扎，低低地呻吟。

“弟弟。”他嘟囔着，就好像一声乞求，“弟弟，求你—”

“安静点。”Laufey勃然大怒，再次挨着他们走动。“这是我送你的礼物，儿子。你所谓的兄弟，这个多年来被你憎恨和鄙视的男人，这个被Odin _偏爱_ 的男人。”

“你这是什么意思。”Loki首次对上Natasha狂热的目光，镇静地问道，“你绑架了他？”

“当然。”Natasha大笑道，“虽说也没人站出来阻止我。现在没人愿意跟着你哥哥了，Loki。现在他被遗弃了。现在他成了孤家寡人。”

Loki的眼睛微微颤动。有 _什么东西_ 在他们之间滋生了，既醒目又丑陋，直到它被再次掩藏起来。

“整个欧洲臣服在我们脚下。” Laufey徘徊着。Steve仍然没有动作。“这是你曾经渴望的一切，儿子，而我赐予你这所有，甚至更多。”

“那你想要我怎么样？”Loki摊开双手。

Laufey的纹身脸深不可测充满恶意，“杀了他。”

Thor怒吼——这人是个天生的演员，Steve给他竖起一排大拇指——奋力锤砸手铐，妄图爬起身。

Steve知道Loki留心着他的一举一动，一脚踏上Thor的背脊，发力将它踩回原地。

“杀了他。”Loki重复道。

“还有什么更好的方法能消除Odin带给你的侮辱。这男人是那老不死最后的指望了。”

“我也是他的指望。”Loki的声音更像一阵絮语。

Laufey 放声大笑。“过来，孩子。”他怒吼道，领着Loki离开挤满人的房间。Loki犹豫了一下后，示意Steve跟上。其实他只想找个熟面孔，而Steve正好有点熟，他下意识的想起来对方是个雇佣杀手。但当Steve跟从时，他面上纯粹的解脱般的情感却更像一种伤痛。

Loki深不可测，Steve清楚这一点。这流露出的情感是好事。意味着梦境起作用了。

Steve走在他们身后，刻意保持一段礼貌的距离。这栋建筑被自主创造成微型迷宫，内部蜿蜒曲折，处处死路。但Natasha熟稔地停在一扇破窗前，指向窗外。

“看。”她用Laufey的口吻说，“这就是我们的目标。”

Loki盯着那个方向，Steve看不见他的脸，只能想象他此时的心情。那里什么都没有。建筑物扭曲着，空空荡荡。还有几个没穿黑西装绿领带的人——投影——在街上，衣衫褴褛，满身污秽，躲在阴影下，蜷躺在成堆的瓦砾中。他们握紧双拳。

远处轰起震耳欲聋的巨响，浓烟腾至半空，橙红的火光炸开蔓延。依稀有微弱的尖叫传来。

Loki畏缩了。“那里什么都没有。”他说。但当他的目光重新转回Laufey身上时，眼神里已经满是猜疑。

Natasha笑道，“那里当然有。再仔细看看，儿子。那里有你的人民，诚惶诚恐，对你唯命是从。那里有我们忠实的臣属，奴颜卑膝，甘心为讨好我们流血牺牲。你是这里的国王，孩子。”

“国王。”Loki自语，“做个国王是我毕生宏愿。”

“但只要Thor活着你就做不上国王。”Laufey飞快地接话。

“为什么？”

“因为，”Laufey的声音隆隆作响，随即又支吾起来，一如他们计划中那样。“因为他是Odin的儿子。”

“而我已经击败了Odin，刚才你亲口说的！”Loki上前一步吼道。“Odin已经完了，现在他们尊我为国王，不是你说的吗？Thor玩完了，他没必要用 _死_ 来了结一切，他的时代已经结束了。”

“你要照我说的做！”Laufey大发雷霆，他逼近一步，庞大的身躯笼罩住Loki。“是我赐予你这一切！”

“这一切是我自己夺来的！”Loki口沫横飞，大发雷霆，强烈的渴望在他眼中闪烁，“我少不更事时你在哪里， _父亲_ ？我孤身一人时你在哪里？等我主动联系你才现身！你赐予我什么了？！”

“世界！”Laufey咆哮，蓝色的手臂急挥，展示着窗外的废墟之城，“我让你当上了国王！”

“什么国王？”Loki迎上霜巨人的逼问，毫不示弱地吼回去，“那里 _根本什么都没有_ ！一切都被毁灭了！”

“一切就该如此！”Natasha说。

“胡扯！我本该被世人敬爱，而不是被惧怕嫌恶！瞧瞧他们，一副可怜相！”Loki睁大的双眼中带着哀伤，Steve忽然理解了 _何以_ 长久以来他能将权力牢牢掌握在手中。即使在理智全无的时刻，他也身带一种奇怪的气场，奇怪的认同感。只要他张嘴，你就愿意仔细听。

但Natasha曾是间谍。早就听惯了甜言蜜语和哀叫乞求，即使是Loki特色的优雅话语也无法动摇她。她发出一阵放肆的大笑，抬手拍了拍Loki的肩膀。

“就该如此，”她说，如同亲密的耳语，如同一个父亲正在与儿子分享秘密，“一贯如此。”

Loki退后半步摆脱出去，“这不是我希望的。”他绝望地大叫，“我希望Odin和Thor活着，这样他们就不得不，不得不—”

“不得不怎样，孩子？事情一贯如此。你还指望有什么变化？”

“[b]不得不注意我！*[/b]”Loki咆哮起来。同时Steve在意识到变故以前已经行动了，他全力撞向足有七英尺高的Natasha，直将她的背撞上玻璃窗。  
（*TO LOOK AT ME 只能用黑体来表示大写强调。）

窗子在他俩的重压之下崩碎，两人摔了出去，Steve跌在蓝皮肤的Natasha身上。他还没来得及平复呼吸，Natasha就切齿悄声道：“ _你他妈搞什么，Steve？_ ”“ _沙威玛。_ ” 他发出警告，站起身，抖落身上的玻璃渣。

“别过来，先生。”他警告道，平举双臂阻止Loki前进。

Natasha，上帝赞美她和她的刺客意识，躺着装死。老天保佑，因为Loki正手握尖刀，鲜血润泽着刀锋。

“你在干什么？”Loki问，声音里几乎带着震惊。

“他打算攻击您，先生。”他严肃地回答，退远了些，并把Loki强拉到身边。Natasha一动不动。“我得保护您。”

Loki目不转睛地盯着他。Steve注意到刀伤处的痛楚，也注意到从Laufey之子身上迸发出的尖锐气息肆无忌惮，越来越强烈。

“您没事吧？”Steve问道。

Loki眨眨眼，气息忽地消散了。“我—对，我很好。他没伤到我。”

“您确定，先生？”

“千真万确。”Loki看了眼倒下的霜巨人，又最后一次扫过室外的不毛之地，最后转身。“走吧。”他说，“我们得快点，Laufey的人很快就要来了。”

“先生？”

“我们必须离开这里。”

“但他是您的父亲。”Steve试探。他很有把握这层梦境的意念已经被深深植入了，但他需要确保万无一失。

Loki眼神闪烁。一双眼睛阴郁得几乎像笼罩在黑影中的翡翠，但他既没有袭击Steve也没有回到Laufey身边。“这二十四年我都没有父亲，”他低语，“现在也不需要。”

Steve不置一词——他无言以对。他们圆满完成了本层的任务，还有些时间上的余裕。现在他只需要把Loki引到下行点，他们就能下到另一层梦境了。

但Steve内心有个很小的声音在提醒自己。目前为止Loki都算得上“心智健全”一词的标杆人物，即便面对七英尺霜巨人也能保持完全的理性。那个会因期望而疯狂，会砍死手下，会用暴力解决一切问题的Loki到哪里去了？

不过Steve没打算自寻烦恼。他确信之后那个样的Loki能让人看到够。眼下他只顾庆幸自己还不必为了骗过Loki而干出杀掉队友或别的什么糟糕事。

他们两个重新走进房间，其中一个西装男怀疑地上下打量Loki，“Laufey先生呢？”他粗声粗气地问。

Loki尖声一笑，“Laufey先生要独自呆一会。”他 _轻描淡写_ 道，屋子里的所有投影立刻放松下来。

“先生，”Steve说，“我们该走了。Laufey先生一会儿就要和我们会面了。”

“是啊。”Loki说。“是啊，当然了。你，还有你，带上他，我们要走。”Clint和另一位路人脸投影抓起依旧挣扎不休的Thor，将他拽回轿车。Bruce钻进驾驶座，Natasha出现在走廊，她已经去除了伪装，在Steve关上车门前滑进他身边的座位。

“先生。”她恭恭敬敬地对Loki说，“事儿已经办妥了。”

“嗯。”Loki望着Steve，“Laufey不会追我们？”

“很可能会。”Steve警告道，“他是个记仇的人，绝不会跟冒犯他的人善罢甘休。”

“冒犯？”Loki瞪着Thor呸道，“强大的霜巨人居然也会被冒犯？”

Steve耸耸肩，“反正我没听说过，先生。”

“现在去哪？”Bruce问，通过后视镜小心地观察他们。

“西街479号。”Natasha立刻说，“去您的安全屋，先生。我猜想您从来没把那地方告诉过Laufey吧？”

“没。从没。”Loki答道，他正被Natasha _牵着鼻子走_ 。适当的谎言与让步是梦域技术成功的基础。在梦境里，现实就像液体，如此轻易就被扭曲、被接受。他们只需要祭出一个意念，说 _这是你的安全屋_ ，或 _我是你好友_ ，或 _你只要相信我就行了先生_ ，事便成了。

这很危险，但同时又很棒。这也是Steve在柏林事件后没有退出梦域工作的原因。

“很好。”Bruce说。汽车开得很快，但又不至于太急，他们从容不迫。离梦素失效还有一整个小时，就算再多下几层时间也绰绰有余，没必要急于求成。

“为什么Laufey把Thor抓给我？”Loki忽然发问，直视Steve双眼，而他绿色的虹膜熠熠发光。“为什么是我兄长？我没和他发生过任何争执。”

Steve满不在乎地耸肩，不动声色地扫了Natasha一眼，“我不知道，先生。我的工作不提问题。”

“但你是聪明人。”Loki坚持道。“你肯定有点看法。他为什么要这么做？我帮过他大忙，是个好儿子，为什么他还要我杀了兄长—”

“不关你的事。”Natasha偎进阴影深处。她的肌肤映在Steve眼里，比以前变得暗蓝了一点。“都是Odin的缘故。”

“说仔细点。”Loki皱起眉，眼睛闪闪发亮。

“其实根本就不关你的事。你觉得Laufey与你合作是为了什么？肯定不是为了你。Laufey一直都知道你活着，却根本没费心去找过你，直到你主动联系他。他想要的不是你，而是通过你去伤害Odin。”

Loki朝靠背上退去，脸上是挫败的神情。轿车晃了几下，远处传来多部引擎启动的轰响，风驰电掣地向他们靠近。是投影们。“Odin _无足轻重_ ！”他咆哮，“我已经证明了。我整合了一个他从未建立的强大帝国—”

“在Laufey的帮助下，”Steve指出，“先生。”

“Laufey只是个工具。”Loki喊道，“我从不觉得—”

“他是你的父亲？”Seve全神贯注，并尽量使自己更温柔真诚。这不难，Tony总赞他天生 _可靠_ 。

Loki蜷缩起来，防御性地收起肩膀。“对，”他嚅嗫道，“就是如此。”

“Odin的幼子杀了长子会彻底击垮他。”见Loki和Steve都不打算打断她，Natasha继续说道，“Laufey会笑到最后。根本不关你的事。”

“ _您_ 是他的马前卒。”Clint插嘴，双眼藏在帽檐后，“无意冒犯，先生。”

“没什么。”Loki说，声音里多少透着一股子尖酸。“毕竟这种事屡见不鲜，是不是，Thor？”突如其来的邪恶气息从Loki周身散发出来，他猛地探出身子越过两排座位的空隙，半倾至他无助的兄长面前。

“ _别_ 。”Steve咬牙道，按着年轻男子宽阔的肩膀把他拖回座位上。有那么一会梦境似乎不再稳定，而且火烧火燎地热，但Loki挣脱了。“您不能证明Laufey是对的，先生。”

“不会。”Loki喘息， _显得_ 狂放，坚定，炯炯有神。“也许不会。”

Steve瞥了一眼Thor，他正用大大的，湿润的眼睛凝视Loki。“弟弟，”他温柔地呼唤，“弟弟，这样不对。”

“闭嘴。”Clint道，懒懒地给了Thor一脚。“没人想听你吠。”

他们后方，其他汽车的轰鸣声越来越近。该死。Steve本该更清楚才对，他们不可能长时间欺骗投影。他们会意识到自己正身处迷宫，而他们的追袭激怒了Loki。

“你该开得再快点。”Steve轻推Bruce的椅背，化学家对上他的眼睛。

“没问题。”他答应道，一脚油门，在老旧的马路上狂奔。“我们快到了。”

“抓紧吧。我觉得Laufey可能不太高兴。”

子弹擦过车身时，他们离下行点还有半个街区。玻璃粉碎，金属变形，Natasha大喊“ _趴下_ ！”，Steve扑上前去将Loki拉至车底不碍事的地方。

Clint大声咒骂着，死命压低Steve的脑袋，他们穿梭在枪林弹雨间，金属因弯折而尖啸，Steve听见Bruce胡乱得大吼了些什么，随后车身翻转—

Steve随着轿车一阵翻滚，须臾间他们好像悬停在半空，落入了迷失境，但随即他们又重重落在地上。金属啸叫，火焰卷上Steve的腿，但总算还活着，他没事。他一边伸手去够Clint，一边从汽车残骸中拖出了Loki。

“ _妈的_ 。”他骂道，急速周围扫视破烂不堪的地道路与建筑平线，寻找狙击他们的人。“那儿！街对面那幢房子，四楼！”

Natasha毫不迟疑地朝那扇窗户来了一梭，枪声立刻停止了。但他们已经损失惨重。

“都没事吧？”Steve喊。

“没被打中，”Clint粗声道，“就是有点撞伤。”

“半斤八两，”Natasha说。“Bruce呢？”

“嗷。”他吃力地挪出来，“没中枪，但是， _嗷_ 。”

“Loki昏过去了。”Steve摇了摇Loki，他低垂着头没动静。“也好。让我们的活更轻松了。”

“ _Thor_ 呢？”Clint和Natasha同时反应过来，俯身冲进汽车，一人抓紧一条胳膊把他拉了出来。

Thor痛苦地咆哮着，被拖出残骸，脑袋砰地一声撞在路面上，用瑞典语低声咒骂不休。

“受伤了吗？”Steve放下Loki问道，翻过Thor的身体检查伤势。多处血迹晕染开来，但没有弹孔，都是浅浅的玻璃划伤。

“我没事。”Thor摇摇晃晃地站起身。“当然最好别再这么来一次了。”

“至少短期内不会。”Steve架上Loki，“投影们已经识破了。他们全副武装地来战了。我们得离开这里。”

“你觉得他们对这个迷宫了解有多少？”Natasha指出，“我们在他们面前没有漏嘴，但显然他们知道西街479号。”

“谢天谢地那里不是下行点。”Steve说。他就站在西街479号大厦巨大的阴影里，它可能是整座城市里最他妈杰出的建筑，时尚，高科技，严格的安保体系。

投影们得花上相当长时间才能闯进去。Steve简直都要同情他们了，然而他们不领情地反而给他一枪。

“快点。”他说，“在他们组织增援前快走。”

Clint负责前哨，引导他们穿过由小巷和支路组成的微型迷宫，Steve和Thor扛着Loki，Natasha和Bruce断后警戒。

他们走了四个街区，没遇上任何阻碍。他们不会立刻被发现。

“成了吗？”Thor搭手帮Steve将他弟弟拖进一座旧公寓大楼的电梯。“他怀疑Laufey了吗？”

“我得说，”Natasha道，“他对我亮出了刀子。”

“他不是故意的。”Thor愧疚地表示。Nat冲他笑笑。

“相信我，他就是故意的。”

“这么说搞定了？我们完成本层任务了。”Clint问道，离开电梯，抬手挥去房间里的尘埃。

“应该差不多了。”Steve松开Loki，走向窗口，拉开百叶窗。他俯视街道，心脏猛地一沉。Tony就在那里。他穿着贴身的黑西装，歪过头向Steve挥手，调皮地笑着。Steve关闭百叶窗。

“出什么事了，老兄？”Clint从PASIV旁抬起目光。“你的脸色好像见鬼了一样难看。”

Steve没去注意Natasha和Clint交换的那个眼神，但他注意到Bruce瞥他的那一眼。他全力挤出一个笑容。“准备好走了还是怎么样？”

远处传来枪响，又响又尖锐。

“我去装炸药，马上回来。”Clint交代一声，消失在了电梯里。这就是本层的唤醒刺激。他们身处一栋破旧公寓的顶层。只能乘电梯进入。一旦他们进入下一层梦境Bruce就会关闭电梯。等计时器走完，炸弹就会在楼下爆炸，一切都会崩塌。

一个为他们量身定制的唤醒刺激。 _应该会顺利进行下去，_ Steve想着。他焦躁地来回走动。

“Steve，” Natasha说，“你给我坐下休息一会。从现在开始任务只会越来越难，说服一个偏执狂恶棍相信他的盟友才是真正的敌人是一回事，相信忽视了他一辈子的父亲其实深沉地爱他是另外一回事。”

“她说到点子上了。”Thor看护着他昏迷的弟弟说，“我一直相信父亲是个睿智的人，但是现在……现在我看到他伤了Loki，伤得他很深。”

“这是父亲才有的能力。”Bruce无奈地耸肩，Natasha颔首赞成。如果Tony在这里，他也会同意。Steve抖了抖肩，只能试着不去想它，他还有其他事要操心。

Clint总算回来了，他抹掉手上的油脂：“炸药都装好了。”他说，“计时器设定在半小时后，时间应该足够。如果我们上来早了或者事态太糟，你可以用雷管引爆，Bruce。”

他们故意避免提及唤醒刺激这个词。Bruce点点头。“我们会成功的。”他说，“我对付几个投影易如反掌。”

“够气势。”Clint大笑，“行了，伙计们，准备好了吗？”

“好了。”Steve急于继续。事实上他焦虑不安，他感觉到Tony就在楼下街道上，他不喜欢这感觉，一点也不。

“我们走。”Natasha不耐烦地说，“别浪费时间了。”

“半小时后见，”Bruce安装机器，“做个好梦。”

“是啊。”Steve心不在焉地说，脑中反复盘旋Loki坚决明亮的眼睛，以及对他们步步近逼的Tony。“你说得对。”

Bruce笑了笑。“值得一试对吧？”他启动PASIV，梦素涌进了Steve的身体，视线边缘逐渐黑暗。

Tony骤然出现，拇指摩挲着Steve的脸颊。“睡吧。”他这样说。Steve也这样做了。


	4. IV

在他们的梦境里，Tony的迷宫以光筑就。

无论是金碧辉煌的恢弘迷宫，还是璀璨迷人的小巧迷局，统统闪耀着红黄蓝三色光芒，是只属于Tony私人的光影盛宴。它们自天空垂落，宛如真实，而Tony就是其间的上帝，举手建造，弹指毁灭。

Steve 热爱它们。在现实中，Tony的巧思被束缚于纸板与石膏，被束缚于他长茧的手与沾胶的发。但在梦境里，光芒听命于他，萦绕在他指尖，为他聚合离散。他用光芒建筑那些华美闪耀的梦景，浮光掠影相互追逐，像空中云垒或极光虹桥一般层层堆叠。当梦景崩塌，光华迸散之刻，Steve与Tony却全无坠落到地面的担忧。

美仑美奂的梦景。Tony的创作总是如此，就算最丑陋的梦境也同样美仑美奂。哪怕那些梦景位于阿富汗的洞穴中，漆黑灰暗，金属碎渣四散零落，令人步步生厌。 Tony是个极出色的筑梦师，因为他从不刻意追求真实感——他们不追求类似于Cobb团队这种充满细节的真实感 ，或军事化的一板一眼。Tony的梦境总是过分宏伟，出类拔萃。而Tony的梦境之所以能显得真实，源于它们与生活的相似性，复杂、混乱，却又优雅，不可预期。

Steve想念它们。

他清晰地记得Tony创造的建筑那犀利的边缘，金属物那微凉的触感，玻璃折射出的光明与灼热。他记得Tony只要打开双臂，就会有一座城市在他周围拔起，就会有一种笑容在他面孔上绽放。

他回想着，战栗着深深地吸了一口气。相比之下，他的梦境就像幢幢暗影，既笨拙又幼稚。他是彻底的现实主义——风格一直更类似Cobb——他也可以筑起迷宫，但也不过就是能够建造而已。他的梦总像缺失了什么。没有闪光点。没有光华。没有Tony。

但Tony已经不在了，不是吗？Steve知道。他也记得这点。

他又吸了一口气。梦素的味道压在他舌尖，Dean Martin的音乐飘在高空，吟唱着他的心碎。 _Retorna me, cara mia ti amo…*_  
（*Rerorna me的歌词，混合了西班牙语和意大利语，意为“回到我身边，亲爱的我爱你”） 

是时候离开了。他们还有任务要在Steve暗影般的梦里完成。有一个意念需要被植入，一个男人需要被挽救，还要将他带回兄长身边。

重新开始。再获新生。

如果Steve成功了，如果他让Loki从此远离流血与暴力的生活，是不是也能因此抵消其余那些事？是不是也能补偿 Pepper，Peggy，Erksine，Tony？如果他植入的那个意念坚如磐石，就能拯救被Loki的犯罪帝国所威胁着的数千生命，就能令世界更加美好。

救赎，就像回忆里Tony那些色彩斑斓的梦境，在他的眼睑下起舞。

“哦，宝贝。”Tony以极Tony的口吻说着，蜷身贴上Steve的后背，和暖温热，完美契合。

 _Solo tu, solo tu, solo tu, solo tu…_ *  
（*意大利语。“只有你，只有你，只有你，只有你……”）

“Tony。”Steve应道，紧闭双眼。他转过身，缠住Tony将他揽入怀中，搂近，抱紧。Tony的短发搔挠他的下巴，再度伴随着强烈的气味，有点像古龙水味，有点像汗水味，绝大部分像灼热的金属味。Tony闻起来真的是这种味道吗？Steve不记得了，再不记得了。

“嗯？”

他努力吸气。他不记得了，记不准，记不住。“别让我走。”

“我以前就告诉过你，”Tony说，一个小小的笑容流入Steve的胸膛，笑声轻震着钻进Steve的肌肤与骨骼，“宝贝，我会留在这里。”

 _Solo tu, solo tu, solo tu, mio cuore…_ *  
（*意大利语。“只有你，只有你，只有你，我的心上……”）

\----

Natasha的图腾是一枚老旧的棋子，黄铜主教。原本的图腾很久以前就被破解了，而她发现自己明显更喜欢现在这个。

图腾是个有趣的概念。它们可以是任何东西。大部分人使用对他们来说有份量的东西，比如灌铅的骰子、旋转的陀螺、以特定方式倒落的棋子、放在口袋让人有重量感与真实感的物体、贴在心口能感受到温暖的物体、没人知道也没人能夺走的物体。

也有一小撮人喜欢不那么常规的东西。例如只能在梦中走的怀表，在现实里会消失的婚戒*。或者一对时而空白时而有刻印的狗牌。  
（* 有些盗梦分析说柯布自己的图腾就是现实里不存在的婚戒）

不过Natasha最爱的还是自己这个。那些非常规的图腾危险性太大，它们不够重要，缺乏实体，而人的意愿威力无穷。用那样的图腾，被扭曲方向并非难事，她很清楚。

一枚国际象棋的棋子则是出色的图腾。它坚实可靠，Natasha庆幸自己在多年前听从了Clint的忠告，并用生锈的黄铜亲手雕出了自己的图腾。从那以后，即便她的指尖没有触到图腾，即便她身处蒙巴萨的黑暗洞穴，她也再不会混淆现实与梦境。

她长长地舒了一口气。“你觉得他能行吗？”她交叠双脚问道。她坐在Clint身边，两人一齐望着睡梦中的Steve。PASIV机器上的计时器正缓缓接近终点，梦境逐渐消散。

Clint不甚在意地耸耸肩，耍弄着自己的图腾，用手指一遍一遍地转动它。“不知。”他答道，“我原以为他能行，现在不太确定了。”

“你看到Tony了。”她说。

他点头，“对。”

Natasha叹息着转了转肩膀。“这并不危险对吗？我们不会因此被困在迷失境吧？”

Clint再一次耸肩表示不知道，神色阴晴不定。“我不相信Odinsson。”

“哪一个Odinsson？”

“两个都不信。”他嘟囔着看向Thor。金发男子正用悲伤的目光凝视着自己昏迷不醒的弟弟。 _这一对国王。_ “Thor还有事没告诉我们。我不知道是什么，但我讨厌这种感觉。Loki不——”

“对，”Natasha说，“我知道。”她站起身，伸了个懒腰，她的图腾紧攥在手中，“我们应付得来吗？”

“我们不得不应付，不是吗？”他也站起来，收好图腾。“已经没退路了，这是我们最后的机会。”

这难道不是他们最后一次机会吗？最后一次，在梦域技术被完全禁止前，在他们蹲大牢前（总有那么一天的），在他们神思恍惚拒绝承认现实以前，这是他们最后一次机会去为世界做件善事。

（对Tasha而言已经太晚了。这些日子以来她的现实已经太单调无趣，她宁可待在梦里，这是个大问题。如果她不注意点，很快就会受到影响。）

这是他们最后的机会。他们不能错失，不能错失它。

“一盘大棋。”Clint低语着走到Steve身边，时钟渐近终盘。

Natsha 笑了。他一直喜欢下棋。有时候她觉得对他而言操纵棋子比跟活人打交道更容易。她知道他把他们看作棋子。Clint与整个团队就是一副国际象棋的棋子，在棋盘上起舞。他们初次见面时，Clint称呼她为主教，令她极为震惊。她以前从不曾是个主教。Natasha，卒子，黑寡妇，雇佣杀手，这才是她曾经的摸样。

但Clint在她身上看到的更多，他说， _黄铜主教_ 。Steve和Tony也这么叫他，所有人都这么叫她，于是他们就 _属于她_ 了，她的团队——即使王后已经不在棋局之中。

 _不过，很快后棋就会回归。_ 她想起Steve梦中的Tony，他潜行在建筑边界处，被阴影遮住了半个身子，兀自地笑。 

她翻弄着图腾，掂量它的重量。Steve抽动了一下。时间快到了。“我们最好做好准备，嗯？”

Clint点头，“最好如此。”他说，“还有件要命的任务等着我们。”

“Inception就没简单过。”她读着Steve的时钟。

十，九。

“我们要干的是件善事，是吗？”

“正是。”她心不在焉地答道，思考着梦中的Tony，他徘徊不去，在太阳镜后警惕地注视着一切。 _受伤的王后_ 。

七，六。

房间那头，Bruce直起腰，扶正眼镜。她不知道他的图腾是什么，但见过他避开众人确认它。

“准备好了吗？”Clint问。

五，四。

“好了。”Bruce喊道，提起PASIV。Coulson起身，像往常一样神秘莫测。

三，二。

“好了，各就各位。” Clint下令，活动着肩膀弓步蹲下，“好戏开场。”

一。

\----

Steve伸展四肢，机械地漱掉口中梦素的味道，纵然他很清楚十分钟以后将再次进入梦境。他这么做是出于习惯，而且他 _痛恨_ 那玩意的味道。他从来没法真正习惯。

他用拇指摆弄着图腾，感觉它光滑的表面与冰凉的金属感，转头走出了狭小的浴室加入到队伍当中。

像往常一样，空气中充满了任务开始前的紧张惶恐，不过没人打算谈论它。只有Coulson置身事外似的轻松自在，显然是因为他是唯一不打算进入梦境的人。

（关于Coulson其人有必要做个说明：他绝对绝对 _绝对_ 不会进入梦境。Steve断定他其实有这能力——他一定能成为梦主，没道理不行——但他不会进去。连Clint和Natasha都不能劝他进入梦境，更别说Steve了。）

屋子里的人各归其位。即便是万分不情愿离开自己意识不明的兄弟的Thor，也穿梭在乱成一团的草坪椅间。他通常乐观的脸上如今也紧绷起来。“我们现在就要进入我弟的梦里了吗？”他皱眉问道，“不需要其他测试，不需要其他演练了？”

（他们花了整整两天时间马不停蹄地运行梦境测试，探索每一层，检查设计中可能存在的裂缝。到目前为止一切正常，Thor已经开始不耐烦了。）

“不需要其他测试了。”Clint确认道，“所有人都清楚计划了吗？”

Steve环顾他的队友，打心底里为他们感到骄傲。他们在过去几天了完成了这些 _无与伦比_ 的工作。Inception不能一蹴而就，而他们完成了前期工作，做好了万全准备。他的目光穿过房间，射向Coulson。

Coulson眨着眼，倾过头，像在沉思一般，随后颔首。意思大约是，我准备好了，我会保护你们。

截至目前他们软禁Loki已经超过48小时了，他的亲信仍然没什么动静。但无论Loki还是Laufey都是大人物，财大气粗权势逼人。Steve很清楚花不了多久他们就会暴露行踪，最好能在打手们现身前及时远走高飞。

（按照计划，他们绑架Loki并向Laufey要求赎金。明日此时，他们已经逃到千里之外的葡萄牙，缩进某个脏兮兮的汽车旅馆，而Laufey会找到他的儿子。Loki会被海扁一顿——由Clint动手，Steve则负责拉住Thor——但不会有大碍。这样一来Loki和Laufey都不会联想到梦域技术，inception的效果借此保持。）

“第一层， _Laufey不可信，他只会带来毁灭_ 。记好了。”Clint布置。

摆弄PASIV的Bruce抬起眼，坚定地点头，他蓬松的短发因此猛地一坠。“PASIV能用了。准备完成。”

“就算出了漏子也不许对我发火，”Natasha警告大家，“除非无计可施，我不会终止伪装。”

“你，”Steve对Thor说，“把头低下去，听指令行事，跟我们保持距离，基本就不会有事了。”

“我们可不想让你的屁股中枪。虽然是做梦，还是他娘的一样疼。”Clint补充。他们仍没告诉Thor他的镇静剂可能会导致他落入迷失境。不到万不得已他们不会说。

“我懂。”Thor沉着嗓子说，躺进了Loki身边的草坪椅。“我们现在就出发还是怎么着？”

所有人最后交换了一次眼神，各有所思。Steve准备好了。他的图腾沉甸甸地呆在口袋里。Tony，他的身体线条清晰真实，独自坐在台阶上，笑着朝他们看。Natasha向后拢了一把头发——它长长了有段时间了。哈。Steve之前都没注意到。

Coulson点头确认，Bruce也是，然后Clint合起手掌，像猫一样向前伸了个懒腰。

“我们好了，Barton。”Natasha说道，慢悠悠晃到Coulson身边亲了亲他的脸颊。“开工。”

“行了。各就各位吧。”

队伍成员三三两两挪到围成一圈的椅子边，挑选喜欢的坐下。Steve皱了皱眉，试着让自己坐得更舒服些，才没几分钟就放弃了白费劲。Loki就在他右手边，左边则是Nat，Clint选了她旁边的座位，再过去是Bruce，而Thor在Loki的另一边。

准备就绪。

“你们知道该怎么做。”Coulson发给他们每人一支干净闪光的针头，“按计划行事。”他重申了唤醒刺激的方式，提醒他们注意时间，保持警惕。“远离迷失境，安全回来。”

Steve笑了。“放心吧。”

Coulson拍拍他的肩膀，站直身，手指悬在PASIV上，“好没？”

他们最后一次互相确认后，Steve坚决地将针头插进手腕，“好了。”其他人，包括Thor也纷纷作答。

“出发。”Coulson按下按钮，“回见。”

Steve阖上双眼，感觉到梦素在他的静脉中奔涌，他吸了一口气。Tony的轻笑在耳边响起。

他睡着了。

\----

“起来。”Clint踢了脚Steve的肋骨。“我们只有三分钟。”

Steve猛然警醒，弹起身晃了晃头，想摆脱Bruce镇静剂的影响。“我们在哪？”

“梦境的某个角落。三楼。正是我们要去的地方。”Clint又伸了个懒腰，放松浑身肌肉。他抄起PASIV和枪，扔了一把枪给Steve。（Clint通常喜欢把他的弓箭带进梦里，但考虑到他们的对手是凶残暴徒，弓箭显然有些不合时宜。）

移动过程中Steve不忘对着镜子检查一下自己的形象。金发的男子在镜中一闪而过，一丝不苟的发型，修身黑西装，鲜艳的绿领带。Clint的穿着也差不多。Loki果然对绿色情有独钟。

他们站在一扇脏兮兮的破窗两侧，每隔几秒就瞧一眼窗外。外边是一座城市的残骸，一幢幢建筑就像一具具金属骨架，在钢铁苍穹下弯身躬倒，破损的头部支离破碎。

“真不赖啊。”Clint嘟囔着，扫视阴暗的云层。“这堆狗屎里可算塞满了萧条和绝望味儿。”

“多谢夸奖。”Steve说，“我尽力了。”（他注意到脏兮兮的玻璃上映出一个转瞬即逝的身影，银色西装灿烂笑容。他没有回头。）

“还有一分半钟。”

一辆豪华轿车轰响着缓缓开进下方街道，黑色玻璃隐约透出危险的气息。“Tasha来了。”

Clint点点头，默默倒计时。又有几辆车紧随其后，引擎咆哮，嘲讽着这梦境里暴风雨前的死寂。所有投影们都穿西装打绿领带，嚼着口香糖，跟在车后，枪械松松垮垮地捏在他们肮脏染色的手上。他们还没生出疑心。梦境才刚刚开始。

“上。”等最后一人走到街边，消失在视野之外，Clint立刻下令。Steve顺从地一脚蹬开玻璃窗。窗上的身影随着玻璃的碎裂一并消失了。他与Clint一同跃至生锈的消防通道，在投影反应过来以前落到街面。

他们保持队形跟在投影们身后不远处，谨慎地低下头。Steve给自己的口袋里梦出了包烟，点上一根吸起来。在现实里他不抽烟，对香烟的味道一点概念也没有，于是只弄出一丝甜香萦绕在肩头。

Clint没有吸烟。相对的，他压低了帽檐，双手深深插进裤袋里。

Steve不禁稍稍俯身，对同伴窃窃私语，“我们就是老掉牙的 _教父_ 。”Clint憋不住笑出声，他们跟随投影们沿着主干道，行进在这座荒芜城市的阴影中。

“上帝啊，Steve，看看你都造出了什么，是不是你小时候看了太多 _《蝙蝠侠》_ ？”

Steve撇嘴笑笑，“住嘴，不挺合适的嘛。”

Clint摇摇头，把帽子又拉低了一些，顺便调整了领带。“最好如此。”

“我明白。”

他们默不作声，亦步亦趋地跟着队伍，越来越接近市中心。一座巨大的、倾斜的建筑矗立在损毁的沥青路面中，直插云霄。顶部的霓虹灯闪烁着溅出火花，一排字母ASGARDIAN ENTERPRISES*断断续续地点亮熄灭。一半窗户破败地灌进风，另一半玻璃上沾满烂泥。  
（* 仙宫企业）

看起来凄风惨雨的。

一大群绿领带投影紧跟在汽车之后，涌进敞开的大门，Steve与Clint也混迹其中。但所有剩下的投影像是潜意识的保安（ _武装保安人员_ ，Steve不得不提醒自己， _他们是武装保安，发现异常就会攻击_ ），他们四下散开，逐渐消失在迷宫中，而Clint和Steve则径直走向屋子正中。

另有差不多百来个投影挤进一间屋子，目不转睛地盯着室内中心，Loki套着优雅的西装，绿色围巾在寒风中漂摆。而Laufey—— _救命_ ，Natasha看起来吓死人——从围聚的投影们中间越众而出，那张布满图腾的脸上挂着恶毒的笑容。

“她可真是卯足了劲啊。”Steve感叹，这问题的答案简直毋庸置疑。

Clint不置可否地哼了一声。

“ _父亲_ ，”Loki试探性地迎接他，歪头道：“你来了。”

“我当然要来了。”Natasha声若洪钟，一个突兀的微笑在他脸上炸开。“我给你带了份礼物，儿子。”

听完这些话Loki似乎放松了些，他的紧张感——又或许是迷惑感——消失了。他的投影们也因此松懈下来，不再那么警觉。Natasha干得好。“礼物？”

“为了庆祝。”Laufey-Natasha挥动巨大的蓝色手掌，解释道。“你和你的手下表现得很好，我们家族的势力从来没有这么壮大过。原本对流浪者五体投地的追随者现在倒戈到了我们阵营。原本加诸在他身上的崇高声誉现在都属于我们了。”

“我们击败了他。”Loki有些讶异，但还是接受了这个结果，他理当接受。梦里一切皆有可能，何况这梦是他的夙愿。

Laufey大笑一声。“是的。”霜巨人答道，“没了你我办不到，儿子。”

Loki看起来容光焕发，气宇轩昂，甚至让人产生他比实际身形更高大的错觉。

“他就这么缺爱。”Clint喃喃自语。Steve只是静静地旁观。目前还不需要他对这梦境做任何改变。现在是Natasha的表演时间。

“押上来。”Laufey对乱糟糟的投影们打了个手势吼道。他们按吩咐跑到豪华轿车边，扯着Thor的金发把他从车内揪出来。勇敢的Odin之子连哼都没哼一声，Steve看着都替他疼。

Bruce假扮成Laufey的司机。他离开轿车，面无表情地走到一身蓝色刺青的Tasha身边站定。Thor被扔在Loki脚边。

Loki后退一步，脸上的震惊弹指即逝。就算站在屋子角落，Steve也能注意到Loki的绿色双眼里充满了警惕。“这是什么？”他问道，嗓音几无波动。

Laufey又笑起来，露出焦黄的牙齿。“礼物。”Natasha满意地表示，绕着Loki与五花大绑一声不吭的Thor踱步。“Odin最后的退路，他听话的儿子Thor， _高贵_ 的儿子Thor，对他言听计从的狗腿子Thor。”

“你从哪—”Loki欲言又止。他扫视整个屋子，唯独不去接触Laufey和Thor的目光，然后他在人群中找到了Steve。

Steve极安静地僵在原地，等待着。

但Loki似乎并不因此愤怒，投影们也没有扭头看他。相反地，在他尽力控制下，还是泄露了一点点 _如释重负_ 的神情。

“上。”Clint下令。

Steve上了。统一着装的投影们为他让出一条道，他擦过他们来到Loki身边。

“先生。”他立正站直。

“这是谁啊？”Natasha吠道，仍然没有停下脚步。

“一个朋友。”Loki回答，平静地补充，“一个忠诚的战士。”

Steve一言不发。Thor在他脚边挣扎，低低地呻吟。

“弟弟。”他嘟囔着，就好像一声乞求，“弟弟，求你—”

“安静点。”Laufey勃然大怒，再次挨着他们走动。“这是我送你的礼物，儿子。你所谓的兄弟，这个多年来被你憎恨和鄙视的男人，这个被Odin _偏爱_ 的男人。”

“你这是什么意思。”Loki首次对上Natasha狂热的目光，镇静地问道，“你绑架了他？”

“当然。”Natasha大笑道，“虽说也没人站出来阻止我。现在没人愿意跟着你哥哥了，Loki。现在他被遗弃了。现在他成了孤家寡人。”

Loki的眼睛微微颤动。有 _什么东西_ 在他们之间滋生了，既醒目又丑陋，直到它被再次掩藏起来。

“整个欧洲臣服在我们脚下。” Laufey徘徊着。Steve仍然没有动作。“这是你曾经渴望的一切，儿子，而我赐予你这所有，甚至更多。”

“那你想要我怎么样？”Loki摊开双手。

Laufey的纹身脸深不可测充满恶意，“杀了他。”

Thor怒吼——这人是个天生的演员，Steve给他竖起一排大拇指——奋力锤砸手铐，妄图爬起身。

Steve知道Loki留心着他的一举一动，一脚踏上Thor的背脊，发力将它踩回原地。

“杀了他。”Loki重复道。

“还有什么更好的方法能消除Odin带给你的侮辱。这男人是那老不死最后的指望了。”

“我也是他的指望。”Loki的声音更像一阵絮语。

Laufey 放声大笑。“过来，孩子。”他怒吼道，领着Loki离开挤满人的房间。Loki犹豫了一下后，示意Steve跟上。其实他只想找个熟面孔，而Steve正好有点熟，他下意识的想起来对方是个雇佣杀手。但当Steve跟从时，他面上纯粹的解脱般的情感却更像一种伤痛。

Loki深不可测，Steve清楚这一点。这流露出的情感是好事。意味着梦境起作用了。

Steve走在他们身后，刻意保持一段礼貌的距离。这栋建筑被自主创造成微型迷宫，内部蜿蜒曲折，处处死路。但Natasha熟稔地停在一扇破窗前，指向窗外。

“看。”她用Laufey的口吻说，“这就是我们的目标。”

Loki盯着那个方向，Steve看不见他的脸，只能想象他此时的心情。那里什么都没有。建筑物扭曲着，空空荡荡。还有几个没穿黑西装绿领带的人——投影——在街上，衣衫褴褛，满身污秽，躲在阴影下，蜷躺在成堆的瓦砾中。他们握紧双拳。

远处轰起震耳欲聋的巨响，浓烟腾至半空，橙红的火光炸开蔓延。依稀有微弱的尖叫传来。

Loki畏缩了。“那里什么都没有。”他说。但当他的目光重新转回Laufey身上时，眼神里已经满是猜疑。

Natasha笑道，“那里当然有。再仔细看看，儿子。那里有你的人民，诚惶诚恐，对你唯命是从。那里有我们忠实的臣属，奴颜卑膝，甘心为讨好我们流血牺牲。你是这里的国王，孩子。”

“国王。”Loki自语，“做个国王是我毕生宏愿。”

“但只要Thor活着你就做不上国王。”Laufey飞快地接话。

“为什么？”

“因为，”Laufey的声音隆隆作响，随即又支吾起来，一如他们计划中那样。“因为他是Odin的儿子。”

“而我已经击败了Odin，刚才你亲口说的！”Loki上前一步吼道。“Odin已经完了，现在他们尊我为国王，不是你说的吗？Thor玩完了，他没必要用 _死_ 来了结一切，他的时代已经结束了。”

“你要照我说的做！”Laufey大发雷霆，他逼近一步，庞大的身躯笼罩住Loki。“是我赐予你这一切！”

“这一切是我自己夺来的！”Loki口沫横飞，大发雷霆，强烈的渴望在他眼中闪烁，“我少不更事时你在哪里， _父亲_ ？我孤身一人时你在哪里？等我主动联系你才现身！你赐予我什么了？！”

“世界！”Laufey咆哮，蓝色的手臂急挥，展示着窗外的废墟之城，“我让你当上了国王！”

“什么国王？”Loki迎上霜巨人的逼问，毫不示弱地吼回去，“那里 _根本什么都没有_ ！一切都被毁灭了！”

“一切就该如此！”Natasha说。

“胡扯！我本该被世人敬爱，而不是被惧怕嫌恶！瞧瞧他们，一副可怜相！”Loki睁大的双眼中带着哀伤，Steve忽然理解了 _何以_ 长久以来他能将权力牢牢掌握在手中。即使在理智全无的时刻，他也身带一种奇怪的气场，奇怪的认同感。只要他张嘴，你就愿意仔细听。

但Natasha曾是间谍。早就听惯了甜言蜜语和哀叫乞求，即使是Loki特色的优雅话语也无法动摇她。她发出一阵放肆的大笑，抬手拍了拍Loki的肩膀。

“就该如此，”她说，如同亲密的耳语，如同一个父亲正在与儿子分享秘密，“一贯如此。”

Loki退后半步摆脱出去，“这不是我希望的。”他绝望地大叫，“我希望Odin和Thor活着，这样他们就不得不，不得不—”

“不得不怎样，孩子？事情一贯如此。你还指望有什么变化？”

“ **不得不注意我！*** ”Loki咆哮起来。同时Steve在意识到变故以前已经行动了，他全力撞向足有七英尺高的Natasha，直将她的背撞上玻璃窗。  
（*TO LOOK AT ME 只能用黑体来表示大写强调。）

窗子在他俩的重压之下崩碎，两人摔了出去，Steve跌在蓝皮肤的Natasha身上。他还没来得及平复呼吸，Natasha就切齿悄声道：“ _你他妈搞什么，Steve？_ ”“ _沙威玛。_ ” 他发出警告，站起身，抖落身上的玻璃渣。

“别过来，先生。”他警告道，平举双臂阻止Loki前进。

Natasha，上帝赞美她和她的刺客意识，躺着装死。老天保佑，因为Loki正手握尖刀，鲜血润泽着刀锋。

“你在干什么？”Loki问，声音里几乎带着震惊。

“他打算攻击您，先生。”他严肃地回答，退远了些，并把Loki强拉到身边。Natasha一动不动。“我得保护您。”

Loki目不转睛地盯着他。Steve注意到刀伤处的痛楚，也注意到从Laufey之子身上迸发出的尖锐气息肆无忌惮，越来越强烈。

“您没事吧？”Steve问道。

Loki眨眨眼，气息忽地消散了。“我—对，我很好。他没伤到我。”

“您确定，先生？”

“千真万确。”Loki看了眼倒下的霜巨人，又最后一次扫过室外的不毛之地，最后转身。“走吧。”他说，“我们得快点，Laufey的人很快就要来了。”

“先生？”

“我们必须离开这里。”

“但他是您的父亲。”Steve试探。他很有把握这层梦境的意念已经被深深植入了，但他需要确保万无一失。

Loki眼神闪烁。一双眼睛阴郁得几乎像笼罩在黑影中的翡翠，但他既没有袭击Steve也没有回到Laufey身边。“这二十四年我都没有父亲，”他低语，“现在也不需要。”

Steve不置一词——他无言以对。他们圆满完成了本层的任务，还有些时间上的余裕。现在他只需要把Loki引到下行点，他们就能下到另一层梦境了。

但Steve内心有个很小的声音在提醒自己。目前为止Loki都算得上“心智健全”一词的标杆人物，即便面对七英尺霜巨人也能保持完全的理性。那个会因期望而疯狂，会砍死手下，会用暴力解决一切问题的Loki到哪里去了？

不过Steve没打算自寻烦恼。他确信之后那个样的Loki能让人看到够。眼下他只顾庆幸自己还不必为了骗过Loki而干出杀掉队友或别的什么糟糕事。

他们两个重新走进房间，其中一个西装男怀疑地上下打量Loki，“Laufey先生呢？”他粗声粗气地问。

Loki尖声一笑，“Laufey先生要独自呆一会。”他 _轻描淡写_ 道，屋子里的所有投影立刻放松下来。

“先生，”Steve说，“我们该走了。Laufey先生一会儿就要和我们会面了。”

“是啊。”Loki说。“是啊，当然了。你，还有你，带上他，我们要走。”Clint和另一位路人脸投影抓起依旧挣扎不休的Thor，将他拽回轿车。Bruce钻进驾驶座，Natasha出现在走廊，她已经去除了伪装，在Steve关上车门前滑进他身边的座位。

“先生。”她恭恭敬敬地对Loki说，“事儿已经办妥了。”

“嗯。”Loki望着Steve，“Laufey不会追我们？”

“很可能会。”Steve警告道，“他是个记仇的人，绝不会跟冒犯他的人善罢甘休。”

“冒犯？”Loki瞪着Thor呸道，“强大的霜巨人居然也会被冒犯？”

Steve耸耸肩，“反正我没听说过，先生。”

“现在去哪？”Bruce问，通过后视镜小心地观察他们。

“西街479号。”Natasha立刻说，“去您的安全屋，先生。我猜想您从来没把那地方告诉过Laufey吧？”

“没。从没。”Loki答道，他正被Natasha _牵着鼻子走_ 。适当的谎言与让步是梦域技术成功的基础。在梦境里，现实就像液体，如此轻易就被扭曲、被接受。他们只需要祭出一个意念，说 _这是你的安全屋_ ，或 _我是你好友_ ，或 _你只要相信我就行了先生_ ，事便成了。

这很危险，但同时又很棒。这也是Steve在柏林事件后没有退出梦域工作的原因。

“很好。”Bruce说。汽车开得很快，但又不至于太急，他们从容不迫。离梦素失效还有一整个小时，就算再多下几层时间也绰绰有余，没必要急于求成。

“为什么Laufey把Thor抓给我？”Loki忽然发问，直视Steve双眼，而他绿色的虹膜熠熠发光。“为什么是我兄长？我没和他发生过任何争执。”

Steve满不在乎地耸肩，不动声色地扫了Natasha一眼，“我不知道，先生。我的工作不提问题。”

“但你是聪明人。”Loki坚持道。“你肯定有点看法。他为什么要这么做？我帮过他大忙，是个好儿子，为什么他还要我杀了兄长—”

“不关你的事。”Natasha偎进阴影深处。她的肌肤映在Steve眼里，比以前变得暗蓝了一点。“都是Odin的缘故。”

“说仔细点。”Loki皱起眉，眼睛闪闪发亮。

“其实根本就不关你的事。你觉得Laufey与你合作是为了什么？肯定不是为了你。Laufey一直都知道你活着，却根本没费心去找过你，直到你主动联系他。他想要的不是你，而是通过你去伤害Odin。”

Loki朝靠背上退去，脸上是挫败的神情。轿车晃了几下，远处传来多部引擎启动的轰响，风驰电掣地向他们靠近。是投影们。“Odin _无足轻重_ ！”他咆哮，“我已经证明了。我整合了一个他从未建立的强大帝国—”

“在Laufey的帮助下，”Steve指出，“先生。”

“Laufey只是个工具。”Loki喊道，“我从不觉得—”

“他是你的父亲？”Seve全神贯注，并尽量使自己更温柔真诚。这不难，Tony总赞他天生 _可靠_ 。

Loki蜷缩起来，防御性地收起肩膀。“对，”他嚅嗫道，“就是如此。”

“Odin的幼子杀了长子会彻底击垮他。”见Loki和Steve都不打算打断她，Natasha继续说道，“Laufey会笑到最后。根本不关你的事。”

“ _您_ 是他的马前卒。”Clint插嘴，双眼藏在帽檐后，“无意冒犯，先生。”

“没什么。”Loki说，声音里多少透着一股子尖酸。“毕竟这种事屡见不鲜，是不是，Thor？”突如其来的邪恶气息从Loki周身散发出来，他猛地探出身子越过两排座位的空隙，半倾至他无助的兄长面前。

“ _别_ 。”Steve咬牙道，按着年轻男子宽阔的肩膀把他拖回座位上。有那么一会梦境似乎不再稳定，而且火烧火燎地热，但Loki挣脱了。“您不能证明Laufey是对的，先生。”

“不会。”Loki喘息， _显得_ 狂放，坚定，炯炯有神。“也许不会。”

Steve瞥了一眼Thor，他正用大大的，湿润的眼睛凝视Loki。“弟弟，”他温柔地呼唤，“弟弟，这样不对。”

“闭嘴。”Clint道，懒懒地给了Thor一脚。“没人想听你吠。”

他们后方，其他汽车的轰鸣声越来越近。该死。Steve本该更清楚才对，他们不可能长时间欺骗投影。他们会意识到自己正身处迷宫，而他们的追袭激怒了Loki。

“你该开得再快点。”Steve轻推Bruce的椅背，化学家对上他的眼睛。

“没问题。”他答应道，一脚油门，在老旧的马路上狂奔。“我们快到了。”

“抓紧吧。我觉得Laufey可能不太高兴。”

子弹擦过车身时，他们离下行点还有半个街区。玻璃粉碎，金属变形，Natasha大喊“ _趴下_ ！”，Steve扑上前去将Loki拉至车底不碍事的地方。

Clint大声咒骂着，死命压低Steve的脑袋，他们穿梭在枪林弹雨间，金属因弯折而尖啸，Steve听见Bruce胡乱得大吼了些什么，随后车身翻转—

Steve随着轿车一阵翻滚，须臾间他们好像悬停在半空，落入了迷失境，但随即他们又重重落在地上。金属啸叫，火焰卷上Steve的腿，但总算还活着，他没事。他一边伸手去够Clint，一边从汽车残骸中拖出了Loki。

“ _妈的_ 。”他骂道，急速周围扫视破烂不堪的地道路与建筑平线，寻找狙击他们的人。“那儿！街对面那幢房子，四楼！”

Natasha毫不迟疑地朝那扇窗户来了一梭，枪声立刻停止了。但他们已经损失惨重。

“都没事吧？”Steve喊。

“没被打中，”Clint粗声道，“就是有点撞伤。”

“半斤八两，”Natasha说。“Bruce呢？”

“嗷。”他吃力地挪出来，“没中枪，但是， _嗷_ 。”

“Loki昏过去了。”Steve摇了摇Loki，他低垂着头没动静。“也好。让我们的活更轻松了。”

“ _Thor_ 呢？”Clint和Natasha同时反应过来，俯身冲进汽车，一人抓紧一条胳膊把他拉了出来。

Thor痛苦地咆哮着，被拖出残骸，脑袋砰地一声撞在路面上，用瑞典语低声咒骂不休。

“受伤了吗？”Steve放下Loki问道，翻过Thor的身体检查伤势。多处血迹晕染开来，但没有弹孔，都是浅浅的玻璃划伤。

“我没事。”Thor摇摇晃晃地站起身。“当然最好别再这么来一次了。”

“至少短期内不会。”Steve架上Loki，“投影们已经识破了。他们全副武装地来战了。我们得离开这里。”

“你觉得他们对这个迷宫了解有多少？”Natasha指出，“我们在他们面前没有漏嘴，但显然他们知道西街479号。”

“谢天谢地那里不是下行点。”Steve说。他就站在西街479号大厦巨大的阴影里，它可能是整座城市里最他妈杰出的建筑，时尚，高科技，严格的安保体系。

投影们得花上相当长时间才能闯进去。Steve简直都要同情他们了，然而他们不领情地反而给他一枪。

“快点。”他说，“在他们组织增援前快走。”

Clint负责前哨，引导他们穿过由小巷和支路组成的微型迷宫，Steve和Thor扛着Loki，Natasha和Bruce断后警戒。

他们走了四个街区，没遇上任何阻碍。他们不会立刻被发现。

“成了吗？”Thor搭手帮Steve将他弟弟拖进一座旧公寓大楼的电梯。“他怀疑Laufey了吗？”

“我得说，”Natasha道，“他对我亮出了刀子。”

“他不是故意的。”Thor愧疚地表示。Nat冲他笑笑。

“相信我，他就是故意的。”

“这么说搞定了？我们完成本层任务了。”Clint问道，离开电梯，抬手挥去房间里的尘埃。

“应该差不多了。”Steve松开Loki，走向窗口，拉开百叶窗。他俯视街道，心脏猛地一沉。Tony就在那里。他穿着贴身的黑西装，歪过头向Steve挥手，调皮地笑着。Steve关闭百叶窗。

“出什么事了，老兄？”Clint从PASIV旁抬起目光。“你的脸色好像见鬼了一样难看。”

Steve没去注意Natasha和Clint交换的那个眼神，但他注意到Bruce瞥他的那一眼。他全力挤出一个笑容。“准备好走了还是怎么样？”

远处传来枪响，又响又尖锐。

“我去装炸药，马上回来。”Clint交代一声，消失在了电梯里。这就是本层的唤醒刺激。他们身处一栋破旧公寓的顶层。只能乘电梯进入。一旦他们进入下一层梦境Bruce就会关闭电梯。等计时器走完，炸弹就会在楼下爆炸，一切都会崩塌。

一个为他们量身定制的唤醒刺激。 _应该会顺利进行下去，_ Steve想着。他焦躁地来回走动。

“Steve，” Natasha说，“你给我坐下休息一会。从现在开始任务只会越来越难，说服一个偏执狂恶棍相信他的盟友才是真正的敌人是一回事，相信忽视了他一辈子的父亲其实深沉地爱他是另外一回事。”

“她说到点子上了。”Thor看护着他昏迷的弟弟说，“我一直相信父亲是个睿智的人，但是现在……现在我看到他伤了Loki，伤得他很深。”

“这是父亲才有的能力。”Bruce无奈地耸肩，Natasha颔首赞成。如果Tony在这里，他也会同意。Steve抖了抖肩，只能试着不去想它，他还有其他事要操心。

Clint总算回来了，他抹掉手上的油脂：“炸药都装好了。”他说，“计时器设定在半小时后，时间应该足够。如果我们上来早了或者事态太糟，你可以用雷管引爆，Bruce。”

他们故意避免提及唤醒刺激这个词。Bruce点点头。“我们会成功的。”他说，“我对付几个投影易如反掌。”

“够气势。”Clint大笑，“行了，伙计们，准备好了吗？”

“好了。”Steve急于继续。事实上他焦虑不安，他感觉到Tony就在楼下街道上，他不喜欢这感觉，一点也不。

“我们走。”Natasha不耐烦地说，“别浪费时间了。”

“半小时后见，”Bruce安装机器，“做个好梦。”

“是啊。”Steve心不在焉地说，脑中反复盘旋Loki坚决明亮的眼睛，以及对他们步步近逼的Tony。“你说得对。”

Bruce笑了笑。“值得一试对吧？”他启动PASIV，梦素涌进了Steve的身体，视线边缘逐渐黑暗。

Tony骤然出现，拇指摩挲着Steve的脸颊。“睡吧。”他这样说。Steve也这样做了。

 

TBC

 

以及。国际象棋的译法发生变化。前面暂时不改了，等全文完结统一修改。


	5. V

Bruce Banner至今还没闹明白当初他是怎么和那些人搅上的。不久前，梦域技术还是一门跟他完全不相干的学问，现在他却放弃了化学家的前程和一群半疯的盗梦贼混在一块儿，老实说真有点看不见未来。

刚才都是胡扯，他很清楚自己是怎么沦落到这般田地的。基本可以归纳为自我感觉太良好的化学教授，过量摄入的酒精，愤怒管理问题（他一直在管理着呢，闭嘴吧），以及必然的还有Tony Stark。

要说他没后悔过那肯定是骗人的。但他以前的日子过得确实不顺心，现在则好多了。当然很古怪，无疑也很危险，有时还极度疯狂，但好多了。

（更何况Steve相当有信心，就算梦域领域混不下去了，Bruce也能在一天内接管所有哥伦比亚毒品生意。Bruce对贩毒没啥兴趣，但可以为自己留条后路。）

Bruce是个行家好手。制作化合物，创造新型梦素，增强效果，提炼纯度，精确合成。他简直天生是吃这行饭的。

不过他在其他方面素质尚有欠缺。他不像Steve和Clint一样受过军事训练，也不可能跟上Natasha的不要命路子（眼下他的财产倒是转移到了国外，但最后结果犹未可知），他被逼入绝境时也不可能跟Tony似的，靠着肾上腺素连续战胜强敌。当然，一旦他发怒就没有搞不定的事，明知道在枪口下玩命很危险，但知道归知道。

所以以后见之明看，任务进展变成一堆狗屎 _绝不是他的责任_ 。

说真的，他本以为不会这么快暴露。就算是武装投影也得先花点时间才能解决迷宫。要不是Loki确实比他们想象得要聪明，就是Steve造的迷宫太渣。

Bruce眼看着投影们在下方街道上聚集起来，不得不承认双方都得为此负一点责。

现在才过去十分钟。还要坚持二十分钟才能开始考虑准备唤醒刺激，他绝对绝对 _绝对_ 不想千千难万险地穿越迷失境，这使他几乎没有什么选择。

他有两个选择。其一，豁出命去战一场，争取足够的时间（ _这主意烂透了_ ）。其二，耍点小花招。但考虑到他要对付的是整个潜意识而不仅仅是一个人，这主意真是极度Tony Stark化地烂透了，何况Bruce也不是Tony Stark，多谢抬举。他喜欢把自己看成（至少假装成）更理智的人。

可实际情况是。他是一支被跨国追捕的盗梦团队的药剂师。钞票多得不知怎么花，心病多得懒得想，做梦的时间比清醒的时间长。没一样能跟理智搭边，不是吗？

Bruce瞪着楼下，怒火中烧，朝投影们咆哮，随后，哦他娘的，有人架上了榴弹枪。

 _你最好考虑过会有这出，Steve_ ，Bruce暗叫，退回室内。他瞥了一眼身后，必须保护这六个熟睡的人安全度过二十分钟。他能办到。他必须办到。他们必须成功。

 _那就第二选项_ ，Bruce决定。他掰响指关节，开始为自己筑起一座桥梁。 _耍点小花招_ 。

他几乎笑起来了。 _肯定很有趣_ 。

\----

Steve睁开双眼，他在电梯里，而克林特正射给他鄙视的目光。

“干嘛？”他问。

“衣服挺好看，伙计。”

Steve羞红脸低头查看。他穿着白大褂，画着小丑妆，亮粉大红草绿色糊了一脸。“哦对，我忘了，你讨厌小丑。”

“你故意的吧？”

“这可不是我的梦。”Steve幸灾乐祸地指出，Clint的打扮也差不多，不一样的只有他画出来的血盆大口正疯狂大笑。效果骇人。

“Natasha。”Clint想通了。

“Natasha。”

电梯叮地停下，两人一道走出去，步入光亮（但隐隐带点腐败味，这是医院的重要特点）的前厅。这里的投影们还没有察觉，他们是医生、护士、病患，分散在医院各处，简直没完没了。

Steve尽可能从容地混迹其间，在急症室与惊恐的母亲、专横的父亲大声谈论孩子们膝盖擦伤，感冒鼻涕之类的问题。Clint默许了他从柜台偷咖啡的举动（味道跟白开水一样，摆出苦瓜脸也不能让他感觉更好些），他们在医院里畅行无阻。

“Nat人呢？”

“四楼，79房。”Steve立刻答道。Nat会伪装成Odin，等着Thor把Loki领去。“我们还有大概五分钟。”

“我打算在附近转转。”Clint提议。他顿了顿，投给Steve锐利而慎重的一瞥。“你能自个儿呆上两分钟吗，没问题吧？”

Steve笑着挥挥手。“当然啦，去做你自己的事吧。”

Clint点点头（在此时的灯光下他意外地显 _老_ 。那些忧虑的皱纹是什么时候出现在他脸上的？），消失在走廊上。

Steve斜倚在柜台边，有一口没一口地喝着寡淡无味的咖啡，监视投影。被Clint小心翼翼地当作易走失的三岁小孩一般对待，让他小受伤，但他忍了。

快完成了。他们在上一层干得很完美。他们把Loki带到合适的地方，完成了正确的植入。

“你好啊，帅哥。”Tony挟着记事本，从身着白大褂的人群中现形。Steve脸一抽。“小丑妆品味很高啊，Natasha的主意？”

“Natasha的主意。”Steve鹦鹉学舌，因为除此以外他无话可说。

Tony笑起来，毫不掩饰，轻松从容，前俯后仰，惹得人们纷纷盯着他看。

“你想干嘛，Tony？”Steve咬牙切齿地问，拉着Tony转过身躲避投影们警惕的眼睛。“你在这里做什么？”

“我们谈过了，老兄。”Tony眼中笑意闪烁，“你很清楚我在做什么。”

“幽影是跟随着梦主的持续性投影，是梦主无法忽略也无法舍弃的潜意识标记。”Steve用冷静枯燥的口吻飞快地说，“他们通常是无害的，可以是人类、物品、心爱的宠物，任何东西。”

“嗷呜，这话太伤人了，Steve。”Tony捂心口哀叫。

Steve瞪他一眼。（也有例外：幽影通常是无害的，但也有被记录在案的极端暴力事件，心理和生理都是。梦主与幽影纠缠的时间越久，幽影就越危险。）

“坚持到底就是胜利，亲爱哒。”Tony哼哼道，“我会远远关注你的。”

“等等，你要去哪？”

“你一会儿不喜欢我待在这里。”Tony越过他的肩头大声说道，重新融入投影之中，“一会儿又不希望我离开。快做个决定吧，Rogers，否则会有人替你做决定的。”

然后他消失了。

有那么一瞬间，Steve无法动弹，冻结在当场，引得投影们向他投去诧异的目光，疑窦丛生。

“医生。”Clint喊道，从人群里挤出来。“嘿，医生！”

“快来急诊室。”Clint用公事公办的语气大声说。“有个孩子从树上掉下来骨折了，需要缝针——”

“这就来，你带路。”Steve临场发挥，尽力配合Clint张口即来的谎话。这些掩饰一戳就破，但也足够糊弄投影一阵子了。“有多糟？”他掩着嘴角悄声问。

“敌人从西面杀过来了。这里的投影也越来越焦躁。”

“你觉得Loki起疑心了？”

“他的潜意识肯定察觉了。”Clint神色严肃却不惶恐。尽管如此，被投影识破可不是闹着玩的，尤其还是被不稳定的心智创造出来的武装投影。

Steve努力把Tony的事逐出自己脑海，专注于手头的工作。他不能分心。他必须聚精会神，才能完成任务。

“你希望我怎么做？”他问。

Clint歪过头，审慎地瞥了他一眼。“照顾好自己的情况下，”他回答，“你可以考虑一下怎么把我们从这里弄出去。再过两分钟Loki就会见到Tasha了。”

Steve颔首，走近最大的一扇窗户（仍然小得可怜，这一层的设计目的就是为了保持室内幽闭昏暗），窥视窗外。

一窝野兽正涌向医院。

除了野兽，没有其他词可以形容他们。那是一大批身覆蓝色纹身、持枪咆哮的投影们，为首的正是霜巨人Laufey。

“好吧。”Clint表现得很乐观，“至少我们的植入起作用了。Laufey现在是敌人咯。”

Steve耸耸肩，全部注意力放到思索脱逃路线上。没错，Loki视Laufey为敌是个好消息，天大的好消息。但投影Laufey手下有一支由面目狰狞的迷你Laufey组成的军队，而Steve孤军奋战。除了拔腿就跑，他压根儿想不出其他策略，何况眼下逃跑根本算不上一个选项。

别慌，他对自己说，强迫狂跳的心脏平静下来。他曾面对更恶劣的情势（ _灼热的光芒、沙粒、Bucky，以及将万物焀成玻璃的炸弹_ 。他见窗玻璃反射出一道闪光。梦境低鸣。）

“我们得拖住他们。”他说。

Clint点点头。“真是好主意啊老兄，具体怎么拖？”

“呃……”

“我猜也是。”

他们越来越近，猛冲过梦境与医院边缘的空档。

Steve仍然无计可施。如果他创造些什么道具，比如一堵墙、带刺的铁丝网、任何诸如此类的东西，医院里的投影就会发觉异样，他们铁定麻烦了。他们会被狂热的医生护士团团包围，坚持不上五分钟，就会像掉进地狱的炒蛋一样被撕碎被吞没。

Steve舔舔嘴唇。“我能给你争取些时间。”他说，几乎要说出来了，但最终还是咽下了那些话。他们没办法逃出去但 _应该_ 还有——

 _像Tony一样思考。总有一个出口。总有方法切断引线。总有_ ——

（他捕捉到窗玻璃上反射出的人影，一道来自依稀梦境中的闪光瞬间照亮了他。他口袋里的狗牌沉甸甸的。

 _“看到了吗？”Tony说。他紧闭双眼，张开臂膀，光芒在他指尖起舞。“你只需要去感受它。”_ ）

“自主创造。”Steve突然说。

“啥？”

“记得吗？自主创造，我给你演示过的——”

“你是说叫我从该死的楼梯上跳下来那次——”

“——这儿应该也管用，我们只需要用对方法。”Steve能办到。他有超强抗压能力，只需要再集中点注意力。他能办到。

“就这么办，队长。”Clint一边盯着入侵的凶兽一边说，“你比我在行，我宁愿不插手帮倒忙。”

“行。”Steve低语着阖上双眼。他细心地感受着梦境的结构，将纹理聚集于掌心。即便他不是梦主——Natasha才是——也不意味着在必要时他不能改变梦境。柔和点，他谨记，柔和点。他不能惊动投影，也不能被他们识破。

他专心致志。意愿在他眼底脑中畅游，汹涌有力，他尽全力想着 _保护我们_ ——

（玻璃上映着回忆： _“哦，宝贝儿。”Tony说，仰头咧嘴乐起来。Steve攫着他不断转圈，咯咯咯地笑着，璀璨夺目。“你从来就不会跳舞。”_

_“我可以学嘛。”Steve欣然将Tony拉进自己笨拙的华尔兹舞步中，一道开怀大笑。电台里Dean Martin浅唱低吟，四只脚磕磕绊绊地缠在一起，他们随着旋律放声高歌。_

Retorna me……）

“Steve。”Clint猛然打断，Steve飕地睁开眼眸，梦境的结构纹理因此出了差错。一道破破烂烂不合时宜的铁丝网墙从地下隆起。“专心！”

“我在努力呢！”他又试了一次，牢记自己不能强迫梦境，它必须自然生长，否则将事与愿违——

梦景震颤，炎热，恍若白昼。Steve深吸一口气。

“有长进。”Clint如释重负地说，而Steve冒险地探头观察，一座高墙毫无悬念地伫立在外，但这一次它看起来就是医院的一部分，肮脏灰暗，斑斑驳驳。铁丝网转变成了茂盛的常春藤，密密地爬满了混凝土表面。它没法挡住那窝野蛮人太久，但至少能起点作用。

“刚才他妈发生什么了？你有一瞬间失控了。”

“没事。”Steve从牙缝里挤出这句话，离开窗边。暂时解决了Laufey的武装投影，而医院的这些，尽管焦虑不安，仍被蒙在鼓里。（但坚持不了多久了。他们马上就会暴露。）“不小心出错了。”

Clint不置可否地嗯哼一声，抬手看表确认时间，“还有一分钟，我们得走了。”

Steve点点头，由Clint领过迷宫。室外，投影们的咆哮被高墙阻挡。他尽力不在每次经过窗户时投去好奇的探视，只将目光专注在前方，集中注意力。

他没去想Tony或者舞蹈或者Dean Martin。

479室的朴素无华与它入住者的显赫身份形成鲜明对比，但仍较其他房间稍大一些。它有一个宽阔的开放式阳台，整个庭院尽收眼底，能安抚Loki多疑的情绪。

Natasha已经改头换面，躺在床上艰难地喘气。她松弛的皮肤布满皱纹，花白的头发乱蓬蓬的。她戴着眼罩，一大捧胡子遮住了下颚。她苟延残喘着，脸上疤痕累累。

流浪者Odin看起来屌爆了。

“难怪Loki跟他处不好。”Steve嘟囔着，试图让气氛轻松些，“你能想象每天对着这种人吃早饭吗？”

Clint笑喷，勾起嘴角。“你还好吧，Nat？”

Odin，他紧闭着好使的那只眼睛，勉勉强强点点头。

“好了，一切就位。走。Thor和Loki很快就来了。”

Clint与Steve结伴，悄悄地接连溜过好几扇大门，拐弯抹角地穿过医院。现在，他们在迷阵中心，离Natasha房间的直线距离只有一百码，他们能监视里面的情况，Loki却无法发现他们。

“窗户开着，对吧？”

“对。”Steve推开他们屋子的窗户，“能接通。”

Steve转身摆弄起一个婴儿监听器——技术含量低，掩护性良好——细碎的声音鲜活起来。Odin平顺的喘息声，砰砰靠近的脚步声，嘎吱嘎吱的开门关门声。随着更多的脚步声，响起了Loki试探性的生硬嗓音，“ _父亲？_ ”

Odin喘着气，Thor对着Loki沉声低语。

“瞄准他了。”Clint小声道。他为自己梦到了一副弓并从箭筒拔出箭来。箭尖锋利，寒光闪烁。如果进展不顺利他就直击Loki脑门，把这任务了结了。

“ _Thor，_ ”Odin虚弱地说，“ _Loki。我的儿子们。_ ”

楼下传来重击声与吵嚷声，几乎像一声咆哮。

“你去瞧一下？”Clint说，“可能是投影。”

Steve看到他们从窗户进入医院，眨眼就换上白大褂与粉色护士服，正一间房一间房地搜查整个医院。投影们破门而入，狩猎梦主。该死。

“我会想尽一切办法阻止他们。”

“只要坚持十分钟，老兄。我们就能去下一层。”

Steve点点头，溜出门重回迷宫，他仔细锁紧了身后的门，随后安静地出发。投影们目前还没找到这儿来。他们还检查在楼下的房间。

但他们知道479这个数字。用不上十分钟他们就会注意到，好在Steve肯定比一群投影聪明。他快速地把门牌上的数字七与九交换了位置。

至少能争取个一小会儿。

下一步是电梯。破坏它们简直小菜一碟，Steve只用了一点小梦就轻松拆卸了所有电梯。楼梯有点棘手，但还有彭罗斯*循环这招可用。除非他们识穿这个诡计，否则连只蟑螂都爬不上四楼。Steve预感他们最终能明白过来，不过眼下能撑上一段时间。  
（*Penrose 彭罗斯阶梯是一个有名的几何学悖论，指的是一个始终向上或向下但却无限循环的阶梯。电影里有演示。）

“已经做好万全的准备了，队长？”

Steve嘴角抽搐。“Tony。”

“哎哟，太冷淡了。好伤心呐，伙计。你今天简直浑身带刺。你应该看开点，会高血压。我说真的亲爱的，你会把自己逼出病来的。”

“Tony，麻烦你闭嘴。”Steve说，强迫自己冷静下来。Tony是幽影。投影。无害。“我在工作。”

“我又不是瞎子，暴暴龙*。”Tony开怀大笑，走近几步。  
（*buttercup 飞天小女警里脾气最火暴的毛毛。这里取意发挥了一下。）

“你想怎样，Tony？”

“你的拦截工作并不顺利，对吧？”

“你用哪只眼睛看到的？”

“你手滑了，之前几乎控制不住自主创造。这样不好，Steven。你应该集中注意力。”

“我正努力。”

Tony深棕色的目光冷峻坚决，“显然，远远不够。再犯几次类似的错误，投影会像收拾鱼一样把你掏空。”

“我说了我在努力。”

“你脑子里都在想什么呢，回忆？你都还记得什么，呣？阿富汗？Bucky？罗马？罗马很棒，我得承认我想念罗马。”

Steve为防万一再次检查了楼梯，随后叹了口气。“是罗马。”他承认，尽管Tony已经知道了。他是投影，知晓一切Steve所想。“在酒店的那个晚上，记得吗？我们跳舞来着。”

Tony笑了。“记得。我们跳得乱七八糟。但你应该全心对付梦境，朋友，工作的时候就不该胡思乱想。”

Steve瞪他。“要是你 _离我远点_ ，这事能好办很多。”

“嘿！我就是个投影。我留在这里唯一的原因是你不放我走。我没怪你，毕竟你确实让我死翘翘了。”

Steve背过身去。

“哦宝贝，我不是那个意思。但你就是这么想的对不对，一切都是你的错。”

“是我的错。让你去做植入正是我的主意。”

“哈，别纠结这些了。反正我去了。再说，总归我们没把活干成。那次任务我们失败了。”

“因为目标死了。”

“对，没错。”Tony不经意地耸耸肩。他忽地一笑，跃到窗边，凝视着下方花园。“品味不错，我喜欢那雕像。”

Steve心一沉，“我本来以为你不会注意到。”

“我总能注意到。”Tony哼哼着，声音里满是笑意，“跟我来。”

Steve犹豫了。他不能就这么拍拍屁股走人——Clint会怎么想？他必须在七分钟内返回，和大伙儿一道去下层。他没多余时间了，可——

可这是Tony。Steve没法对Tony说不。

“来吧。”Tony嗓音动听，忽闪着眼睛，不怀好意地笑着，变得不那么客气而有些强硬起来。这是一个提议，一个承诺。“我会让你不虚此行，医生。”

Steve低咒一声，有点无奈地妥协了。“带路吧。”

Tony笑容满面地握起Steve的手（他的手掌很粗糙，布满老茧与伤疤。Steve的记忆里并没有这么多伤疤。），拽着他前往花园。

“为什么？”Steve问道，解开彭罗斯楼梯，好让他们顺利下到医院底楼。

“你肯定能找到答案。”Tony答。他不再使劲拉扯Steve了，再走过几个走廊，就算他不动手，Steve也会乖乖跟在他身后，如从前一般只离他几步之遥。像以前一样，Tony东奔西走，而Steve如影随形。

他们一路上都没遇到投影，花园的清香穿透厚重的木门直抵他们鼻尖。Tony笑意盈盈地推开门。

Steve发出一声叹息。

他记得筑造这部分梦境时的光景。实际上这也是他唯一记得的部分，整张拼图中唯一由他亲手放进去的那一块。剩下的尽是昏冥与Tony，只有这里，只有这里属于他。

这个花园，半是缅怀的过往，满是待放的花苞。霜笼花蕾，凝固时光，恒久不变，虚若幻影。

Steve的母亲喜欢花园，他也喜欢，它们很漂亮，但他从没在园艺上花过多少心思。

“我们来这儿做什么，Tony？”Steve问。花园闻起来是冬天的气息，夹杂了堆积日久的冰雪味与枯萎腐败的花草味。柏林的潜流也隐匿其间，还有Tony的灼热金属味若隐若现。

Tony随意地耸肩，“我也不知道。这儿很美。你筑的梦一直很现实，但这个特棒。出色，非常出色。”

“多谢夸奖。”Steve说。他东张西望，就是不看Tony。结霜的藤蔓绕在他的脚边。

“但它看着很眼熟。”Tony继续道，背着双手在花园里游荡，“我记得这里。”他在一尊古老的白色大理石雕像前停下脚步——忒修斯与米诺陶——指尖追溯深色的石料花纹。米诺陶的面孔本该粗野凶残，这一尊却显得颓丧挫败。“罗马，对吗？”

Steve没有回答。Tony是他的幽影，什么都明白。他看了眼手表，还有四分钟。Clint要生气了。

“哦，你不能那样做。”Tony责备，回到Steve身边，打量整个花园。“你很清楚不应该根据记忆筑造梦景，Steve。太危险了。”

“你以前就做过。”

“好吧，是有过。”Tony绽放出一个大大的笑容，“瞧瞧那把我变成了什么样，嗯？你应该好好照顾自己，Steve，我可不能时时刻刻留神你。”

“你就这么笃定我需要你时刻留神？”Steve怒不可遏地抢白。他憎恨呆在这里，呆在这个花园，和Tony以及他身上滚烫的金属气息一起。他的头发比Steve记忆中更长，目光疲惫坚定又无比狂热。

Tony回他一个恶劣的笑容。“你总需要别人时刻留神照看，Steve。我，Bucky，或者Clint。这是事实，别否认。”

Steve想揍他。想伤害他，杀死他，把他赶走，把他，把他——

“嘘。”Tony说，将Steve拥入怀中。盗梦人退缩了，想从这个亲密动作中逃走。他不想要这个拥抱，多么痛苦，多么虚假。“很快就能结束了。”Tony温柔地耳语，但是只要注意听，就能发现他话里富有威胁意味的暗示。

Steve推开他。“走开。”他说。

Tony粲然一笑。“偏不。”

\----

伪造，不是一门讲究完美的技术。每一位伪造者——以及每一次伪造行为——都各具特色。Natasha耳闻过，有些人把伪造看作在画布上挥洒笔墨的艺术，有些人觉得这是身份盗窃，有些人则认为这就好像换件衣服，把他人的皮囊当作外套穿在自己身上。

对Natasha而言，伪造就是回归本源。这么说挺恐怖的。她把自己整个抽离，塞进另外一个不相干的人格进去。因此每次伪造都伴随着巨大的风险，或许哪一天她就忽然失去自我了，或许哪一天她就无法以Natasha Romanoff的身份回归，而被完全陌生的人占据了身心。

（以前发生过这种事。）

这次的情况倒不算糟糕。Laufey的皮囊穿着扎人，凶狠残忍，非同凡响。她可能会把握不好，迷失其中，但Odin不是那种类型。他太散漫，太疲倦，因时光侵蚀满脸皱纹。

她曾亲眼见过流浪者，当时黑寡妇的名号还不像现今这么如雷贯耳。即便如此，十年后的今天他仍是不可避免地衰弱了，风光不再。她想象不出Odin Borrsson该有的模样，想象不出往昔孑遗如何眼见着世界抛下自己昂首前行。

奇特，她想象着。令人惶恐。像是它在自行崩毁。

不，她不会忘记脱下Odin的皮囊。它不合身。

但足够糊弄Loki了。他走进门的瞬间面色转为惨白，眼睛下方的阴影深如瘀青。“父亲。”他生硬地喊道，他看起来几乎要把自己蜷作一团。

Thor眨眨眼，倾身靠近他的义兄弟。“父亲。”他嗓音雄浑。

Natasha为Odin的容貌安排出一个笑容。“Thor，”她顿了顿，“Loki。我的儿子们。”

Loki畏缩了。Natasha假装视而不见。

“我本没指望能再见到你，Loki。”她沉默了一会，等着Loki灼热的眼神里混杂着愤怒与愧疚，便又笑了笑。“很高兴你能来看我。”

“父亲。”Loki改口道，“ _Odin_ ，你不是我的父亲，对不对？”

“弟弟！”Thor伸出手，但年轻人躲开了。他眼里燃烧着火。

“对不对？”

“对。”Natasha说，因为这是事实。他们无力改变，虽然如果Odin是Loki的亲生父亲会让事情容易很多。（但他不是，她已经能肯定了。Loki虽然没有Laufey的纹身，却有他的面部轮廓和疯狂的神智。）

Loki露出森森白牙，向后退去。“我就知道。”他咬牙切齿。“一切都说的通了。以前我总不明白，为什么你总是指望着Thor而不是我，明明更聪明的人是我，更冷酷的人也是我。倒是有谁愿意对死敌的私生子有什么指望？”

“Loki——”

“不。”Laufey之子大发雷霆，又猛地靠近，弯下腰，贴着她停下，眼眸里闪烁着怒火和其他什么东西，掌中的匕首寒光四射。Natasha镇定自若。“不，你犯不着解释，父亲。我早就听够了。你不如Thor勇敢，Loki，你不够强壮，你声音太细，跟Thor比起来你一点也不像我。你不能战斗，你要做的就是坐在这里别多话——”

“弟弟。”Thor出声阻止，圆睁的眼睛里满是悲伤。“别这样。求你了，别这样。”

Natasha歪过花白的脑袋，望向窗外。从这个距离她只能勉强辨认出Clint箭尖的冷光，闻到楼下花园的霜气。 _你在监听吗？_ 她想。 _你听到了吗，Steve？_

“Loki，”她再度开口，“我的儿子。”

“ _我不是你的儿子！_ 跟我说实话，Odin，当你知道自己的老婆和怪物睡觉的时候你痛苦吗？你余生都在冷落她吗？”

“我很爱你的母亲。”Natasha吼，“你才不是私生子。”

这句话让Loki呆住了。他惊诧地退开，他的愤恨（没有平息，从来、永远不会平息）因此沉淀了一秒种。“你说什么？”

“你不是私生子。”她强调。“虽然你毋庸置疑是Laufey的儿子。”

“那为什么——？”

“我带走了你。”他们当然不知道这话的真实性，不知道Odin是不是真的从Laufey手里偷走了Loki。但很久以前确有传闻，流浪者窃取了霜巨人的珍宝，而Natasha一直以为是类似枪支黄金之类的东西，但猜测不过是猜测。很有可能Loki就是被Odin偷走的珍宝。

“你——”Loki气急败坏，同时Thor也喊道：“ _父亲！_ ”。Natasha不为所动。Thor可能会因此不愉快，但他们让他签过合同，保证不干涉植入。这不是件容易活。

“我带走了你。”Natasha说道，声音浑厚、有力、平稳。Loki以恐吓地姿态向前一步，紧握匕首。Clint见状，毫不迟疑地拉满弓。“当时你还小，不到一个月，我把你带回家，养育你。”

“你 _偷_ 走了我。”

Natahsa颔首。

Loki停住了，眼中灼烧着近乎灰败的光芒，仰天长笑。（迷宫深处的某个角落响起呼喊声，室外，隐约有枪响随风而来。她不禁乞求，拜托，Steve，专心点。我们没多少时间了。）

“那么我猜我的亲生父亲从没有来找过我。”Loki上气不接下气地说。他看起来好像正在经历一场刻骨的伤痛。

“他找过。”Natasha低声说。伪造濒死的感觉总是很难。它太真实，太生动，但她必须这么做。她的呼吸变得更加急促。“他找了你很多年。我把你和你的哥哥好好藏在一起。”

“Thor _不是_ 我哥哥。”Loki怒火中烧，Thor悻悻地收回已经伸出去的手。“ _你_ 也不是我父亲。你偷走了我！为什么？因为你想打击Laufey？因为你想利用怪物的儿子？为什么？”

“Loki。”Natahsa喊他。

“ _告诉我！_ ”Loki的表情疯狂又骇人，难以想象的恶毒。他咧着嘴咬着牙，眼睛就像碎裂的镜子。什么也倒映不出来。

心脏监护器的蜂鸣逐渐短促。Natasha感觉死亡的正在降临，离她的皮肤越来越近，越来越近。真冷啊。

（第一层： _Laufey是你的敌人。他不需要你。_ 第二层： _Odin需要你。_ ）

“因为，”Natasha艰难地咳嗽。在陷入昏迷前的好几个月，Odin的身体状况因为疾病而每况愈下。Natasha在俄罗斯蹲过大牢，很清楚那种缓慢而无法挽回的死法是什么样子的。“因为Thor的能力……还不够。”

“父亲？”Thor眼中带着疑问，带着伤痛。但他能从中振作起来。他是能振作起来的类型。

Loki一动不动。“什么？”他深深呼吸。然后她听到了。一个小小的龟裂的声音。就像电流。就像希望的火花。从花园卷进房间风很冷。她再次剧烈咳嗽起来。

“Thor的能力……还不够。勇敢，是的。强壮，是的。坚强，肯定。但是Thor，你太……善良。我和你弟弟能做的事，你做不到。你一个人不足以运行仙宫企业。你会……失败。我知道，当你还是个孩子时我就知道了……我知道。”

“你知道？”Loki安静地反问。

“我知道……”她转向他，用自己那只完好的、朦胧的眼睛盯着他的脸，“所以我需要一个更好的继承人。”

Loki再次后撤，防御性地退开去。

“所以我需要……”

“一个怪物。”Loki低声插话，缩起双肩，几乎是在害怕。

“不。”她说，“我需要 _你_ 。”

Loki呼喊一声，半是咆哮，半是哽咽。“你才不是这个意思。”他喃喃自语，眼中暗影闪烁。“你绝不是这个意思。”

“Loki，”Natasha以极温柔的口吻告诉他，“我就是这个意思。”

\----

“狗日的操。”Clint骂骂咧咧，暴躁地拉扯着他可笑的小丑装。“Rogers我要宰了你！”

（其实他不会，但不妨碍他过过嘴瘾。他不是冲动的小屁孩，等Rogers找到大部队他们就能继续完成该死的任务速速回家。但磨磨蹭蹭的Steve正在破坏整个计划。）

他又瞟了眼手表。三分钟。Natasha状态绝佳，入戏地低声咆哮着。Thor只能眼睁睁地挨训，巨大的震惊中隐藏困惑。而Loki，哦。

Loki不愧是敌方首脑。Clint不怎么肯定他的表现里有几分真几分假，不会全是真的，肯定不会。但他的语言动作里所蕴含的东西仍然太多了。他入戏了。很好。可还不够。

除了Clint——估计还有Natasha——没有人会留心。他们是前哨者与伪造者（城堡与主教）。注重细节是他们的分内事，就算Steve这样的聪明人在细节问题上也要逊人一筹，比不上Clint，比不上Natasha。

Clint猜这是好事。

Loki朝Odin怒吼，后者不甘示弱地回嘴。而Thor——毫无用处的白方国王——正试图在他们中间斡旋。然而行不通，事情的走向不能这样，他们的计划不是这样。

Steve还有三分钟。

他应该已经上来了。他们得照那见鬼的时间表办事。该死，他们没时间了。

楼下的花园里闪过什么动静，Clint没费神去确认。他把全部精力都放在Loki身上了，后者十秒前还随时准备着给Tash一刀。

（他知道什么——应该说，是谁——在花园里。没别的人会跑到楼下参观老旧的白色雕像和结冰的花儿。诗情画意，Clint腹诽，这是Steve潜意识的一种表现。）

“ _别这样_ 。”Thor乞求着，“ _求你了，别这样_ 。”

楼下花园里蓦然沉寂。Clint匆忙瞥了一眼，那小地方扫一眼就足以确定一切正常。

Steve已经离开了。很好。他能赶上。

不过，Tony仍在原处。Tony，西装革履，阴影修长。Tony，兀自站着，与整个世界格格不入。Tony，Tony，总是Tony。这受伤的皇后。

他挥挥手。

Clint移开目光。两分钟。

远处传来枪响。 Laufey与武装投影已经突破高墙。楼下的投影毫无疑问已经发现异常，正千方百计要找到入侵者并逮住他们。

不过Steve会阻止他们的。Clint深信。

九十秒。Steve气喘吁吁地闯进房间，逃避了Clint的目光。前哨者没有追问。

他反而问：“我们安全了？”

Steve点点头。“横竖能拖住他们一会儿。”

“很好。”

婴儿监视器的蜂鸣为Loki愤怒、苛责的吼声伴奏。

“ _所以我需要一个更好的继承人。_ ”Natasha说，Odin的声音越来越虚弱，很快她将伪造他的死亡。Clint握起弓箭静心等待。

“ _一个怪物。_ ”Steve似乎没有注意到他的手指正无意识地反复握紧放松，关节发出咯吱咯吱的声音。

“ _我需要你。_ ”

“ _你不是这个意思。你绝不是这个意思。_ ”

“ _Loki，_ ”流浪者Odin模糊、沙哑、微弱地说，“ _我就是这个意思。_ ”

一阵四肢痉挛和急速呼吸后，Odin死亡了。最多只用了两秒钟，Clint读过表。

他安心一笑。

时间正好。

他射出只存在于梦境中的箭。箭头换成了针管，装有镇静剂，离弦。针尖扎进Loki的肩膀，男子立刻直挺挺地倒下去。Thor吓得跳了一步，但他没有逃开。

相反地，他蹲在兄弟身边，没有理睬Natasha。她正揭开他父亲皱巴巴的外皮，下床。

Clint面朝Steve。“你没事吧，伙计？”

Steve眨眨眼点点头，回过神来。“对，没事，在想事情。”

“想什么？”

盗梦人——另一枚主教——轻描淡写地耸耸肩，甩了他一个“我-他-妈-很-可-靠”的笑容。“预习了一遍第三层。你觉得这层的植入能起作用吗？”

Clint有信心。“有谱。”他等待着，但Steve没再开口。没有提到花园，也没有提到Tony。意料之中。Clint对此满不在乎，他有自信能应对这个。“走吧，我们要迟了。”

Steve跟着他按原路返回，穿过迷宫到达Ntasha的房间。屋内，她正冷静地对Thor轻声细语。

Thor紧皱双眉，但看起来不错。也没受什么伤。很好。

“收拾一下。”Clint边下令边从床底拉出另一台PASIV。他心痒痒得很，两手却仍然保持稳定。这房间真冷。“我们必须出发了。”

“我觉得植入起效了。”Natasha说，“你说呢，Thor？”

“他看起来很受打击。”Thor低声回答。“我有好几年没见过他这个样子了。”

“所以呢……？”Steve歪头问道。

“所以，我相信成功了。”

Steve闻言大笑，就连工作中向来不苟言笑的Nat也欣慰地向他笑回去。（Steve就有这种能力，他对你笑，你就会情不自禁地笑回去。）

“那就还剩两层。”Steve说，“下面是仙宫企业，准备好。那里有很多玻璃窗，尽量远离窗户。”

“我们很有经验的好吗。”Clint温和地开玩笑。他的目光越过Loki的身体对上Natasha，视线扫过窗户，扫过花园，郑重地眨了一次。她也眨一次。她了解了。“我们成功了，对吧伙计们。”

“我们成功了。”Steve自信满满地边说，边舒展筋骨。枪声越来越近。“我们只要——”

他来不及说完。房门忽然推开，Tony站在门口，身着西装，戴着墨镜，笑容灿若骄阳。

“抱歉了，亲爱的。”他爽朗地说道，迈进屋带上门。“恐怕我们必须改变计划了。”

“什么意思？”Steve上前，向Tony伸出手，脸上滑过关切、不安与内疚。

Tont微笑着无视了他，反而转向Clint。“嘿，Barton！好久不见。你怎么老了这么多，我明明才走了一年。你该远离高压行业，可别落到跟Coulson一个下场。”

“等等，Tony，你这话什么意思？”Steve边问边继续上前，不过，哦，Clint心中有数。（他是国际象棋大师，总是有数。）

他闭上眼睛。

然后Tony拔出枪，笑容满面。“抱歉。”他这么说，看起来却一点也不抱歉。典型的Tony作风。“这不是私人恩怨。”

“Steve。”Clint开口。

“Tony，等等，别——”Steve一个箭步，但已经晚了。太晚了。Tony面带嘲讽地举起枪，露齿一笑，一枪命中Clint的眉心。

 

第五章 完

 

据说国外有些儿科医生会化小丑妆逗小孩子开心。


	6. VI

如果这是一个童话，它的开篇会如此书写：

很久很久以前有个花园。那是一块小小的、杂草丛生的土地，真的，夹在古城郊外某段倾塌的石墙之后。那是一个被世界遗忘的角落，当世界前进时它仍顾自春夏秋冬生根发芽。

Tony和Steve从一次棘手任务中脱身时无意发现了它，当时他们正四处躲藏，祈祷自己还能看到明天的太阳。花园小得几乎——几乎——不容藏身，但他们设法挤作一团，躲进高高盛放的野花丛中。

他们在小花园里逗留了三天才总算侥幸逃生。那里有几株发育不良的苹果树和两三个带蛋的鸟窝，虽然鸟蛋就比Steve的指甲盖没大多少，总算也够吃了。他们以土为盘以花为子，下棋解闷，分享秘密，交换战时故事；他们在沙砾碎石上编造幻梦，倚着凉爽的白色雕像入眠；用米诺陶伸出的手掌储存雨水，听到墙外追击者摔倒时（无声地）相视而笑。

其实那三天过得算不上很糟糕，千真万确，比柏林好上太多太多了。Steve仍能闻到那里的气息，闻到炙热的空气以及初开的花朵。如果这是一个童话，花园就是他们的避难所，他们宏伟的城堡。

如果这是一个童话，他们永远不会离开花园。他们会留下来，成为这方小天地的国王，安然无虞地与世隔绝。如果这是一个童话，将没有骑士与恶龙，只有Tony和Steve，他们所有的朋友都能活着，安康幸福。

如果这是一个童话，Steve想，它本该会有个美好的结局。

但现实绝不是童话，不是吗？他曾经问过Natasha是不是爱Clint和Phil，她被狠狠逗乐了，告诉他爱情是小孩子的玩意，她只是欠了他们。她没明确提起自己欠了什么，但Steve知道。

她说得对。爱情就像童话，是给小孩子准备的。他不爱Tony。不是他还是小孩子时，不是他还瘦小孱弱被欺负得浑身带伤立志要变得强壮时所憧憬的那种爱。他与Tony的相处模式就是一整天里上午喝咖啡下午吃点心，早晨懒洋洋地晒太阳而深夜只有工作和彼此。梦境与现实的界限以最怡人的方式模糊不清。

那是能被Steve攥进掌心的光，是怒放在手中的花。那不是爱情，那就只是 _Tony_ 。

即便如此，他仍难以忘怀落在旧日世界一隅的小花园。他编织着它的故事，就好像孩子们编织着骑士公主剑与魔法的故事。他不常梦见它，但他喜欢梦见它。他也喜欢时刻忆起也曾有过美妙时光——在变故发生以前。

所有这些有关他们花园的记忆—— _他们的_ 花园，仅属于他们的被世界遗忘的角落——令Steve

指向Tony的手枪一瞬迟疑，Clint因此中弹。

Natasha没有这些疑虑。

Tony倒下时脸上仍然挂着盈盈笑意，他深褐色的眼睛瞬息空洞，洁白的衬衣上绽开血红的花朵。他重重地跌下去，发出的声响比Steve以为一个幽影倒地的声音要大出许多。Steve瑟缩了一下，却没有行动。

Natasha行动了，她扔掉手枪，反复用俄语咒骂什么，接住Clint躺到地板上，然后 _哦上帝，Tony_ 枪击了 _Clint_ 。

“对不起，”Steve哽咽着跪倒在Clint身边。“对不起，真的对不起，我不知道……”

“不知道什么？”Natasha厉声反问，阴暗的眸子里燃烧着愤怒与恐惧。她的手覆在Clint的额头上，低缓轻柔地 _嘘_ 了一声，苍白的手指被染成粘稠的深红。Clint已经死了。

“我没料到Tony这么危险。”Steve无奈地说， _真的_ 。Tony不是个暴力的幽影，之前从没伤害过他们。通常他只是旁观，提建议，在Steve允许的情况下建筑——

“你瞒着我们。”她声音嘶哑，“你若无其事地让我们进入你的脑海。我们 _相信_ 你会告诉我们而你从不吭声，让我们不得不自行猜测——”

“等等。你说什么？”

Natasha瞪着Steve，怒火熊熊。“我们都知道，”她咬牙切齿，将手从Clint额头移开。“我们都知道，知道你有个幽影。知道你一直梦见Tony。”

“你们知道？”

Natasha点头承认。“知道。”

“那你们为什么还要入梦？”Steve扬起手，“既然你们都知道我有幽影问题，为什么甚至还 _想_ 要跟我入梦？难道你们不知道那有多危险吗？”

“难道你不知道向队友隐瞒这事会有多危险吗？”Natasha吼回去。

Steve噤声，痛苦地紧闭双眼。“我不是那个意思。”他的声音显得那么微弱，“我只是……Tony之前从没伤害过别人。我不知道他会做这种事。”

Natasha哼地转开头，“那你希望我怎么说。”她反问，再次控制住自己的怒气，“说这不是你的错？”

“是我的错。”Steve嚅嗫，“是我的错。我没告诉你们，没警告你们，我知道这是在冒险却什么也没说——”

“所以问题出在你身上。”Natasha打断他，“你应该告诉我们，应该相信我们，你自己也很清楚。”她的口吻软化下来，心不在焉地抚弄Clint的头发，就好象根本没意识到自己的动作一样。“但别因此责怪你自己，”她加重语气，血渗进指间。愤怒褪去大半，她又更温柔了些，“你无法控制投影。这不是你的错。”

“但我——”

“负起责任来。”她的话提醒了Steve，在他所有同伴中，她可能是最了解他的那个人了。不是知晓一切却只记录进清单从未亲身体验过的Coulson，不是将一切看作连锁反应总是在寻找灾难源头的Bruce，甚至不是拥有相似从军经历的Clint。只有Natasha最 _了解_ 他，她也挖到了根源。“继续任务。”

“怎么做？”他开始生气，对他自己、对团队、对Tony感到无奈又愚蠢地愤怒。“Clint死了！都是我的错！”

“这里不是梦境吗？”Thor好奇地沉声问道，“难道他不该在上层醒来了？”

_该死！_

“不是，”Natasha沉着应答。“他不会醒来。这次任务需要潜入多层梦境，我们必须增加镇静剂的计量。他还不会醒。”

“那他怎么样了？死了？”

“不。”Steve低声道，“不，他只是……往下掉了几层，进了另外一个梦。”他没有提及迷失境。不知为何他有预感Thor没法接受迷失境这个概念。

“那我们为什么不去下一层把他找回来？”金发男子歪头问道，“按计划反正都要下去，不是吗？还有两层？”

“现在只有一层了。”Natasha说，“本来Clint应该负责第三层，Steve负责第四层。我们现在没办法按计划完成第三层植入了。”尖锐锋利的内疚感又捅了Steve一刀。

“我来负责。”Thor自告奋勇，“你们给我看过设计。维持一个梦并不难，对吧？”

Natasha与Steve互望一眼。“行不通，”她最终还是不同意，“我们还需要另一个梦主再下一层额外的梦境——‘迷失境’——去找到Clint。”

“我们可以取消一层。”Steve低语，尽量不去注意Clint和Tony的尸体。“克林特的那层，小洋房。我们只管取消它，用最后的第四层代替。”

“你确定？第三层是要告诉Loki，Thor没法独自运行公司。这很 _重要_ 。”Natasha不赞成。

“最后一层也一样。我们总是把线索都汇集在最后一层，只需要简化一下意念就行。”

“简化成什么？”

Steve停顿片刻。什么意念能足够强大足够积极到能影响Loki？怎么做才能让Loki跟从Thor的理想，而不是Laufey的？

“ _我被爱着。_ ”他忽然说，转而面向他们所有人，他小团队的剩余成员。“这不就是最积极的事吗？不就是他一生都在追求的东西吗？Odin那里得不到，他就转而去Laufey那里寻找。而 _你_ ，”他看着Thor，“你确实爱着他。他会原谅你。他会与你和解。”

Thor有些犹豫，Steve能理解。“我没帮上他。”Thor承认。“我根本没意识到，他其实从小时就察觉到了。我什么也没做，由着他误以为我们、他的家人根本不爱他。我对不住他。”

“你没有。”Steve激动地说，“人人都会有过失。我很清楚，我自己也犯过很多。但这是 _过失_ 啊。我是说，你并不真的恨他，对不对？你只是没有把他当作一个外人去特别关怀而已。”

Thor眯起双眼思考着他的话。“我不这么认为。”他说，“就算他感觉到的排斥都是无意之举，但仍然确实发生过。照看好他是我的责任，而我失职了。”

“那就弥补过来。”Steve鼓励道，“尽职点。告诉他总有办法再获新生。把他带回家，让他 _原谅_ 你。”

“如果我不值得被原谅呢？”Thor问。他几乎是在惶恐，在自卑。这种感情对他而言肯定是个全新的体验，Steve想。看着让人有些伤感。

“任何人都值得被原谅。”他坚定地说，“你也一样。”

“你也一样。”Natasha补充，这是Steve见过的她最柔软的眼神。他震惊地眨了眨眼，她看起来仁慈又宽容，屈膝蹲伏在Clint身边，他的鲜血染红她的双手，沾上她的面颊。他不记得自己何时见过她如此仁慈温暖的样子，也不知道她的这种情绪因何而来。

“眼下没在说我的事儿。”Steve喃喃自语。她直截了当地望向Tony的尸体。 _当然在说你的事_ ，她把想法都明明白白写在脸上了。

Thor的眉头又皱紧了几分，但他什么也没说。

“你能帮他。”Steve坚持。“否则我们就只能进行到这一步，意识植入将失败。”

Thor咬紧嘴唇，艰难地做出抉择。“我当然要帮助他。”他终于说，“无论如何我会竭尽全力。只怕不太成功。”

“你一定能成功。”Steve说完转向Natasha，“对于发生的这一切我很抱歉。”

她摇摇头，面容仍然仁慈温暖。“我来坚守这层。”她的语调像是又要训人，要么就是自信的空话。她又变回了专业精干的样子，感情的事迟些再解决（简直就像得到了伏特加和拳击吊袋时的反应）。“祝你下层好运。牢记第一准则。”

他心领神会地一笑，点点头。“回见。Thor，你还记得第四层吗？”

游客颔首，“嗯。化装舞会对吗？下来前你给我看过。”

“你确定都记清楚了？”

再度颔首。

“行吧。我现在就开始筑梦，然后转移给你。你会感觉到梦境在你的掌握之下，可以吗？你会觉得很古怪，但是必须马上控制住，否则它就会崩溃。”

“我能办到。”他坚决地说，低头凝视他的弟弟。

“我们相信你。”Natasha说。她帮忙把PASIV扎进他们的手臂，Steve拨弄着衣袋，感觉着图腾的重量。“当心投影们。”他提醒道。

她不屑一顾地笑了，有点像她从前的秉性，激情四溢和邪恶的幽默感。“那才带劲。”她说。“再见，Steve。”

于是他离开了。

\-----

Steve吩咐他 _拖住投影_ 的时候，Bruce没想到事情能演变成这样。

瞧，Bruce身上有个大部分人绝料不到的秘密。他看起来总是温和又软糯—— _太他妈可爱了_ ，Tony真心诚意地说——表面上没错，但内里嘛，只能说他不得不当个药剂师，在一群盗梦贼手里讨生活是有原因的。

Bruce立了条规定，非到必要就别谈论这事儿，提都别提。他也不常筑梦，这项决定背后的原因之一是他明白梦素能对人类大脑能产生多么坏的影响。

拖住投影，Steve吩咐。对你而言就是小菜一碟吧，他说。

哈，是啊。

Bruce眼下正悬在楼外，口袋里塞满手榴弹，齿间紧咬一把刀，下方是一群尖叫、抓刨的投影。这跟他从前习惯的训练比确实 _不值一哂_ 。

虽说他应该早早预料到的。这次任务有望成为有史以来最困难的一次，他一贯都潜伏于暗处以避免经历压力的策略不会奏效。当Steve埋首于建造模型的时候，Natasha和Clint利用介绍计划的时机帮他补了不少功课。

 _仍不够啊_ ，他一边想着，一边谨慎地移回窗边。当他离开时，手榴弹已经不在口袋里了。它们垂在微风中摇摆，就正悬在投影们的头顶上方。

投影们要么就是没留意到手榴弹，要么就是根本不在乎。因为他们正全力冲击建筑，前赴后继地扑向保护着大楼的强化玻璃。玻璃在压力下开始发出喀拉喀拉的崩裂声。它暂时还没碎（Bruce衷心希望它能坚持住），但发丝般的裂纹削弱了玻璃整体的承受能力。

设置完陷阱，他又爬回了安全的楼层，恰好避开了呼啸而来，打在窗台上的流弹。

“没射中！”Bruce朝楼下人群幸灾乐祸地大吼。投影们丝毫未受影响，列队再度射击。真是群有决心的渣滓。

不过他的准备工作已经完成了。设置炸药、破坏电梯、串绑手榴弹，一切准备就绪。他藏身其间，挺好挺舒服。

时钟显示还剩六分钟，为他正在保护的队友们每人留一分钟。Bruce做好唤醒准备。有了陷阱和奇异结构的帮助，没人能上到本楼层来（虽说这个任务已经充满了让人不快的意外。要是有任何投影能穿越这迷宫，肯定就是楼下那些了。），就算他们能，好吧，那也不怕。

Banner犯不着隐藏自己的小秘密，至少在这里犯不着。 他的队友们都昏迷不醒呢，没人能亲眼目睹他是什么，他能变成什么。

他一笑，触到了意识深处。

\-----

刚醒来那会他还有些恍惚。入梦通常是种利落的转换，平稳、几乎没有痛苦。然而这次，Steve可以感觉到层层梦境笨重地摔落在他周围。那些构造粗糙，轻微失序，而梦素那强烈的酸味塞满了他的口腔。

他掂了掂狗牌只为了提醒自己。它们有分量。他在梦里。

他把梦境转移给Thor的过程不太顺利，但总算成功了，他能感觉到。梦境不再受他控制，它属于Thor了。他衷心希望梦境的主旨不会因此产生变化。他绝对不会——为了保护兄弟Thor会不惜一切——但不能保证。

Steve站起身，不太利落地活动双腿。比较之前的几层，现在他周围是个小型迷宫。不是城市也不是医院，甚至也不是最下层本应呈现的独栋小洋房。它只有一层，被精巧的循环结构紧锁。户外，电闪雷鸣，狂风扫叶。

Steve出发了。Thor和Loki应该已在某个安全的地方醒来——希望一切顺利。

蜿蜒曲折、金碧辉煌的迷宫走廊深处，响起悠扬的乐曲。

Steve参考Loki那座破败的酒店要塞设计了本层模型。基本构造很容易模仿——传统典型的哥特风格——余下的工作就只是再点缀些细节。他建得挺开心。他复原了酒店曾经可能拥有的辉煌。油漆不曾斑驳，大理石地板闪烁辉光。红褐色的楼梯铺着天鹅绒地毯，夜晚的甜风送进敞开的窗户。柔和的烛光在墙上投下俏皮的阴影，走廊被一连串欢声笑语点亮。

宴会厅内，豪华吊灯高悬，滴垂的小钻们在微风中摇曳。Steve停下脚步，对着镜子检查仪容，调整领结（他从不擅长这些。Tony每次都一边笑话，一边替他整理。）他看起来完全融入了周遭的环境。礼服贴身剪裁，头发一丝不苟地向后梳成“恶棍一号发型”（Clint的用词），纯黑的面具覆盖了几乎整个面部，唯独露出唇边浅笑。

他穿梭于投影之中，彬彬有礼地摆脱面具淑女与西装绅士，没人多看他一眼。

宴会厅中心，Loki和Thor正在对峙，互相绕行。Thor戴着强壮有力、金光闪闪的狮面面具，与他浓密的长发宽阔的肩膀相得益彰。Loki的面具则相对复杂。它一直不断变化，有规律地改变外形。狼、狮、蛇、鸟，全部是深色中参杂了一丝翡翠绿。

Loki似乎并未意识到这事。但当他警觉地打量义兄的时候，眼睛都变亮了。“Thor. ”他说。不清楚他对早前的梦境还有多少印象。他是否还记得自己站在Odin的床边，聆听老人的忏悔？

Steve认为他记得，下意识地记住了。因为投影们对Thor的反应还算友好。至少他们没打算杀死他，Steve松了一口气。

这让他的工作能轻松些。

他允许一位面目模糊的无名女士将自己拉进舞池，慢悠悠懒洋洋地转着圈。他告诉过Thor应该怎么做，总之他现在派不上什么用场。一切取决于Thor——因为对Loki而言，Steve是个无关紧要的人。

“你来这里干嘛？”Loki咬牙问道，局促地绕着圈子。他的面具在鹰的形状上固定了一秒钟，足够让人看清其窄长的喙。之后迅速地变成狼的口鼻，轮廓渐又缩小，成了狐狸弯弯的笑容，展现了洛基本性的每一面。

“你邀请了我。”Thor迷惑地问，“你不记得了？”

“我邀请了你。”Loki重复道。他似乎不太信，那些怒气冲冲的投影反映出他的戒心。

Thor点头。“正是。”他说。他，考虑到Steve语言不通，没有说瑞典语。“你告诉我是时候修补我们之间的分歧了。”

“ _我有_ 说过这话？”疑心令Loki的面具现出宽阔的蛇鼻，变幻的涟漪在面具上漾开之前，蛇牙闪闪发亮。

“有。”Thor确认。他的口吻里透露出关心，伸手上前。“你没事吧，弟弟？你以往不会这么忘事，我们昨天才刚谈过。”

“我没事。”Loki打断他，让自己相信了Thor的说辞。（面具再次变回狐狸。）投影们纷纷转身离去。“你想要什么，Thor。”

“什么也不要。”Thor立刻答道。“当然，如果你愿意来帮我管理下属，我将感激不尽。我感觉他们都不了解股市。”

Loki本能地笑了。“你就了解了？”

“的确。”Thor说，笑容璨若骄阳。Loki回给他一个Loki式的快速、明亮的笑容，那一瞬间Steve好像窥见了别人的童话。

但是那个瞬间很快被Loki警觉的眼神破坏了。Steve注意到人群中有枪支的金属反光。投影们又警惕起来。

“你想干嘛，Thor。”

“我说过了。”Thor温柔作答，“我什么也不想要，只想看着你，弟弟。”

“你还这么叫我。”Loki猛地抢白，不定型的面具转换成咧嘴嚎笑的狼面。然后是痛苦的狼面。“可我 _不是_ 你弟弟，从来没是过。”

“你真的那么想？”Thor平静地反问，“我们曾共同嬉戏，也曾并肩作战，你丝毫不怀念那些吗？”

“我的记忆里只有阴影。”Loki咆哮着。接着Steve被一闪而过穿越房间的白影分散了注意力，面具遮住了对方的脸，只露出惬意的笑容。

片刻之后，Steve才意识到自己看见的是Tony正混迹于其他投影间。他强迫自己不要跟去找他。与他跳舞的投影发出了一声不快的抱怨，她的目光穿过羽毛面具，疑虑重重地闪烁。

Steve迅速微笑了一下。“我以为看见了熟人。”

投影嗤笑。“你怎么认得出来？”她问，“我们都戴着面具呢。”

“有道理。”Steve喃喃道，将注意力集中回乏味的舞步（过了这么多年，他总算学会跳华尔兹。全靠了Peggy和Tony的不懈努力，Pepper全程都躺在沙发上捧腹大笑。）和Thor与Loki的对话上。

“我们没有血缘。”Thor的话掷地有声。他倾身向前，伸出手表示亲近。Loki退开。“但这并不意味着你不是我的弟弟。”

Loki噘起嘴。但他走进Odin病房时的怒气已经消散了，被掏空了。“哦？所以你喜欢从街上随便捡只流浪狗，要求它成为你的家人？”

“不会。”Thor说，“但你不是流浪狗。你是我弟弟。”

“说得和真的似的。”

“因为这是事实。”

“怎么事实了。”Loki回嘴，焦躁地踱步，面具不断变幻不再停留在某个固定的现状。“我不是你家人。你从来没表现得好像我是你家人！”

“我不知道你把自己当外人了。”Thor沉声说道，面具盖住了他的愧疚。“我不知道你的痛苦。是我让你失望了。”

“骗人。”Loki不屑地呸道。更多投影手中闪现出手枪，聚集、徘徊在舞圈外。Steve关注着他们，开始祈祷。“你只在方便的时候才关心我，只在自己也会被连带侮辱的时候才保护我。”

“我尽力了。”Thor说。“弟弟，我尽力了。我的错。我本该陪伴你保护你，我却没做到。对此我真的很抱歉。但是我 _尽力_ 了。”

“远远不够。”Loki声音嘶哑，认定自己受伤太深。“你没陪伴我。你们没一人陪伴我。你怎么能在无视了我二十四年以后口口声声自称爱着我。”

“我一直都告诉你我爱你。”Thor说。

“空话， _哥哥_ ，都是空话。既然我们小时候你没有这个意思，那现在也不是这个意思。”

“那又怎么样？为了小时候的过失你就要让 _这种东西_ 来责备自己吗？”Thor指向周围，指向整个华丽的宴会厅，指向那些精致闪耀的面具和旋转不停的华服。“一个游乐场，在这里没人能看清真正的你，在这里你只与金钱面具为伍。”

“他们把我们的父亲伺候得挺好。”Loki的语调里掩藏着一丝苦涩，“说不定我也能让他们为我工作。”

“你过着什么日子啊。”Thor大喊，“这是什么人过的日子？你抓着伤口紧紧不放，我的兄弟。你不知道怎么放下它们。它们会毁了你的。”

“我自己过得挺好，多谢——。”

“是啊，做霜巨人的跟屁虫，战战兢兢地与虎谋皮。”Thor忽然上前，大手一张环住Loki的脖颈，将他拉近，近得几乎面具相贴。

Loki，令人钦佩地几乎没有眨眼，而投影们也留在原地。他想去相信Thor，而且他信了。不知道 _为什么_ ，但Steve能看出他相信了。

Loki的眼神就像空洞的镜面：“我能解决。”

Thor笑笑。“你当然行，我毫不怀疑。你一直擅长解决最困难的问题。但那周而复始无休无止，你看不出来吗？没准你能击败霜巨人，或者说服他你不过是个无足轻重的小人物。但总会有其他人冒出来。Odin的敌人不计其数，他们很乐意玩父债子偿这一套。”

“照这逻辑，你也一样危险。”

“我不一样。”Thor反击，“我可没有引狼入室。”

Loki噘嘴：“因此你现在不赞同我的人生选择。”

“极其不赞同。”高个男子表示。他没有放开他的兄弟。“因为我希望你过得幸福。你做下的选择可令你幸福了吗，弟弟？那些杀戮，那些恐惧，那些终有一天你会被某人——某个对手、执法者、同床共枕的情人——杀害的预感。”

Loki露齿假笑：“我会死，你能永远摆脱我了。你不应该高兴吗？”

“不，Loki。”Thor说，面具后的目光明亮真诚。“我不高兴。”

“那要怎样才能让你高兴？要怎样才能让你别我管我？”

“你幸福我就高兴。”Thor的语气听来很诚恳，他也确实真心实意，他看起来不会扯谎。“只要你放弃那有毒的梦想。只要你回家。只要你远离父亲留下来的所有鲜血和死亡，过上真正属于你自己的生活。”

“没那么简单。”Loki说，透过面具捕捉Thor的眼睛。他不再试图把Thor推开。Steve摒息以待。成功了。他能感觉到。

“就那么简单。”Thor柔声说。“总是有办法再获新生的，弟弟。只要你愿意试。”

“要是我不愿意呢？”Loki神色复杂，面具遮不住的脸上混合了冷酷、暴躁和一点点害怕。

Thor的语气缓和下来。“那就相信我爱你。”他说，“我永远悔恨小时候犯下的错误。我很抱歉带给你这么多痛苦，请相信我唯一的愿望就是弥补。”

“你不可能那么爱一个人。”Loki不同意，整个身体绷紧了。“你不可能爱一个人到那种程度。”

“对你可以。”Thor说，“我爱你。我只要求你跟我回家。你就能安全、幸福了。”

“不要求我的原谅？”Loki怀疑地问。

“我没立场要求原谅。”Thor小声说。他笑起来，拉着兄弟的手。“我只希望你幸福，小弟。”

Loki的眼睛在面具后阴沉下来，冷冽的镜面自当中裂开。“如果我和你一起不幸福，和别人一起才行呢？”

“那你决定怎样我都同意。”Thor淡淡地说，“只要你别把自己当成我们父亲的影子。你比他任何时候都明亮，你更重要。”

Loki的面具定格成尖鼻笑脸的狐狸。而他在面具之下，送给Thor一个清晰的笑容。“有多重要？”他问。Steve敢说从Thor的脸上的表情（纯粹的、非同寻常的喜悦）看到了他俩童话的结局，那是谅解与包容的美好结局。

他松了口气。

他们成功了。

\-----

Natasha靠着决心、或许还有一点内疚穿行在医院走廊间，以最快的速度选择爆破点。

医院之外，投影们狂暴地扯开墙壁，霰弹射进窗户。Steve制造的常春藤外墙渐显支绌，医生护士甚至病人都开始刨墙，想要推倒它。

要不了多久这场梦境就要上演《活死人黎明》的剧情了。

但坚定的决心帮她摆脱妄想，她训练有素的感官尖啸道 _退回去，这里太危险！_ （内疚驱使她完成剩下的工作。）

设置完炸药后，她回到了Odin的病房，她的队友们横堵在路上要么死亡要么昏迷。（她考虑走过Tony身边时狠狠给他来一脚，哼哼，反正没人看见而且这一脚能让她心情舒畅。）

楼下，投影从四面八方包围了花园，抬头紧盯并瞄准她。似乎没人打算穿过花丛经过米诺陶雕像。但他们有几把 _榴弹枪_ ，操它的上帝，得赶紧想办法离开这鬼地方。

本层梦境设计唯有一个问题。当上层安全时，梦境里不允许出现足以抵御手榴弹炸弹威力的建筑。由于他们选择了爆炸作为唤醒刺激的方式，防爆功能显然会破坏他们的计划。而如果给这里加上防火效果，他们就会被困住。之前Clint和Natasha指出设计上的缺陷时，Steve坚持这两点禁忌。

幸运的是Steve目前熟睡中，不会醒来把梦境变回原样。她爱把这梦改成他妈什么样就能改成什么样。

瞬息之间她已经梦出了一扇新窗户。玻璃的材质是Tony曾经没完没了提过的钯金属，比钢铁坚硬，能抵挡住火箭弹的攻击。

她笑了。

 _吃瘪吧_ ，她自鸣得意地想。投影咆哮着，仍未穿越花园。

Steve的花园好样的。她不确定Steve是不是有意造出它。但无论这个花园是什么，对他意味着什么，它完全阻挡住了投影的脚步。

柏林事件前，Pepper Potts发表过一通关于Steve的理论。（实际上，关于Steve她有数不清的理论。因为她的工作就是照顾Tony的生活，自然也包括他的罗曼史。）她认为Steve是典型的质朴生物，一板一眼， 就好象Tony是典型的灰色地带生物。

“Steve不知道什么是妥协。”Pepper曾这样说。当时他们在巴黎，目睹男孩们捣毁卢浮宫，就好象那里不是世界上馆藏最丰富的美术与历史博物馆，而是游乐场似的。

Natasha怜爱地望着他们，为他们、为她的 _朋友们_ 神魂颠倒，朋友，这个词既让人解脱也令人害怕。“看出来了。”她说。

那天晚上，她在梦里伪装他们每一个人。Clint和Tony很容易——和她一样都活在灰色地带，将创伤层层叠叠埋在心底——而Bruce很有趣（只要稍微陷入困境，他的皮肤就会急速伸展膨胀，就像他身体里另有个庞然大物。）Coulson让她头疼，但只有Steve，她不确定该怎样去伪装。

她试了好几个小时。伪造容貌，不成问题。穿着打扮也是，以及他的行动举止，还有他巨大、真诚的笑容，她能把外表装得连头发丝都一样，但效果低劣，任谁都能一眼看出差别。

她就是把握不好Steve。

如今，她猜想这是因为Steve如此光明磊落壁垒分明的缘故。她无法想象自己成为那样一个黑白分明的人。她的世界由递进的层级与模糊的界限组成，没哪件事是简单直接的，而Steve恰恰相反。

欺骗朋友是错误的。救助朋友是正确的。对就是对，错就是错。没有中间状态。至少曾经没有。

Natasha早该 _知道_ ，在他请求她帮自己骗人的那刻，就应该知道出事了。Steve不喜欢主张说谎和保密，尤其对Tony。他请求她保守一个秘密，她差点就要拒绝了，差点，就差一点。

（但正是Tony向她展示了梦巢，恰在去年柏林事件前。他投身梦域的时间几乎和她一样长，而筑梦师的工作与伪造者有很大不同。他用了那么多时间去建筑自己的梦中小王国，使得现实再也不能让他满足了。

她深有同感。

Tony带她去了蒙巴萨，向她展示梦巢，空气中充满了甜美的浓郁的梦素味，充满了诱惑。他们入梦前，他抓住她的手腕。他平常不会这么做。

“别告诉Steve。”他边说边用手指敲敲自己的图腾——心脏手术的刀疤，从没在梦中出现过——焦急地对上她的目光。

她差一点就拒绝了。Natasha厌倦了当别人的树洞，而且这是个糟糕透顶的主意，她 _心里清楚_ 。Tony是他们的筑梦师。如果他被迷惑，他们全都要完蛋。

可她又累又怒，渴望遗忘，渴望减轻那些负面情感，而她听说过梦巢的传闻。它不会减轻负面情感，而是直接绞杀它们，在它们的坟墓上跳舞。

“好吧。”她答应道。Tony满意地笑了。）

她为了Steve撒谎。她 _知道_ Erskine是混蛋，她知道，每个有点耳目的人都知道这事。他曾跟Schmidt狼狈为奸了好多年，那种程度的背叛不太容易被宽恕。

毁掉了Schmidt的Steve和背叛了Schmidt的Erskine。一箭双雕的复仇对红骷髅的党羽来说那是多么大的诱惑。

Natasha应该想到的。

但她什么也没说。Steve那么相信她（相信非黑即白的人性，相信 _不必赶尽杀绝_ ），她却辜负了Steve。接着发生了柏林事件。

有时她认为史蒂夫忘了当晚失去了朋友的并不止他一个人。他会想起Pepper、Peggy、Erskine和Tony然后说， _我失去了_ 每个人。可是难道他真的忘记了Coulson那时也告诉了她，她在整个飞行途中一直在走来走去，努力不要哭出来。

此时此地，她参与这项任务只有一个原因，与Steve一样的原因。亏欠让人不安，让人别无选择。她像他一样妥协了。她的人生账上有赤字。她保守着太多的秘密，因此伤害了太多的人，包括Steve。

是决心帮助她持稳手枪，帮助她集中精力冲向投影并轻易扭断他的脖子。

是内疚驱使她转向下一个投影，下一个，再下一个。

这场梦里她还有二十二分钟。

 _运气不错_ ，她想着，瞥了一眼熟睡的同伴， _我会让他们付出代价_ 。

投影们近了。眼下投影们中应该已经有人看破了彭罗斯循环，很快会包围他们的楼层，揪她出去。

二十一分钟。

她一笑。够胆就来。

\-----

他们不费吹灰之力就把Loki领进一个僻静的房间，往他脖子上扎进一针，他马上瘫软下去。

“成功了吗？”Thor睁大眼睛，微微颤抖，以一种Steve似曾相识却难以形容的目光低头守望弟弟。

“是的。”Steve回答，“我觉得成了。他原谅了你。”梦境已经清楚地反映出来了，他想。室外的风暴已经过去，投影们互相唱歌跳舞说笑。这里没有暴力气氛，没有逼近的霜巨人。这意味着无论Loki曾经背负着什么纠葛，如今都已经放下了。

很好。

Steve长出一口气，稍稍放松紧绷的肩膀。虽然精疲力竭，毕竟起作用了。他们植入意念，不出意外的话Loki已经接受了。

“现在怎么办？”Thor闷声问，杵在Loki身边。他对弟弟爱护备至的模样让Steve心生怀念。

“现在，我下去找Clint。”Steve说。他们之前没告诉过Thor唤醒刺激的事，不得不现场说明一下，他挺确定Thor能马上学会。“一旦你听到retorna me——一首歌，就把我和Loki拖到屋顶推下去，明白？”

“明白。”Thor一脸迷茫，“但是为什么？”

“为了醒过来。”Steve解释，“歌曲一放完就把我们扔下去，你也跟着跳下去。”

“我们不会摔死吗？”

“不会。”Steve保证，“下坠感能够触发唤醒刺激，我们只会在上层醒来。”

“你确定？”Thor仍有些怀疑，Steve给了他一个看起来最可靠的微笑。

“我确定。”他说。

Thor歪过头，“那好吧。你证明了自己的可靠，我会照你说的做。”

“很好。”Steve说完，俯视脚下。银色的PASIV默默等待着。“那回见了。”

Thor帮他将针头轻轻扎入，手势稳健。他的手冷得诡异，但Steve不在意，他已经准备好去找到Clint并把他弄出这鬼地方。

“谢谢你做的一切。”Thor真诚地说完，按下橙色按钮。Steve眼皮变得沉重。“你让我的兄弟再获新生。”

Steve睡意朦胧地笑了。“没什么了不起的。”他开玩笑道，感觉像潮水一般席卷了他。他没有挣扎。Tony就在他身边，怜爱地抚摸他的头发。

“下面见。”幽影说。而Steve随着浪潮逐渐飘远，飘远。

\-----

他的略有分量的狗牌不受控制地在口袋里滚动，梦境悄然流逝。他不禁想到， _如果这是一个童话，这章内容就是个警告。怪兽出没。入此门者，莫存希望。_

“哦，别这么夸张，亲爱的。”他的声音如潮涌般时而消退，渐次明媚。“你我都清楚，很久以前我们进入过那里。”

Steve几乎就要笑了。Tony是正确的。然后他彻底失去了意识。

如果他够清醒，就能目睹它的崩塌，它如化雪般的消融。化妆舞会分崩离析，酒店灰飞烟灭，因为已经没有人在控制它了。

 

TBC


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作就到此为止了。

很久以前，Steve曾经救过Tony的命。那时他还没接触梦域，还没失去Bucky，还没厌倦战争，还没讨厌沙砾以及沙子漏进军靴里感觉。

接触梦域前的Tony Stark是个混帐。接触以后仍然是个混帐，而且变本加厉，因为他妄想着自己统治了世界。

很遗憾他没有。

阿富汗叛乱分子绑架了他，将他囚禁在地下，还向世界宣布他的死讯。全世界都相信了，整整三个月，他们逼Tony为他们筑梦。

Steve不知道Tony是怎么逃脱的，可能永远也没法知道了，但不妨碍他猜猜。（你不可能一直靠个俘虏来帮你筑梦。）反正三个月后，Tony逃跑了。Steve的小队在沙漠里找到了受伤的他。

Steve救了他的命。他坚持扛着严重脱水营养不良、神智不清讲着胡话的Tony——走了整整三英里回到驻地，好治疗他——治疗方案包括一直给他提供娱乐，以免他会失手把他们全炸飞，显然他有这么干的习惯——直到政府公共安全办公室*的人把他带走。（*OPS 我猜是Office of Public Safety）

那是Bucky死前六个月的事。Steve被开除军籍遣送回国后，Tony•操蛋的•Stark敲开了他破公寓的门，太阳镜下咧出比太阳更耀眼的笑容。

“嗨，”他说，“想来份工作么？”

Steve应该说不想。他应该转身走开，应该改名换姓远走他乡再不回来，因为人人都知道Tony Stark是个麻烦精。他应该说不用了谢谢，滚蛋吧你，去找个其他倒霉蛋去。

Steve应该把以上所有事都做一遍，但他没有。他说好啊。

真有意思，他想，到底是谁救了谁。

\-----

Steve睁开双眼。海水刺痛阻塞了他的鼻子。他挣扎着醒来，海浪冲刷他的脚踝，想将他卷回大海。

他站起身。

他孤身一人。几乎孤身一人。他不知道还有谁落在迷失境，谁曾经逃出生天，谁至今束手无策地被困在自己的意识里好几年，甚至好几个世纪。

他开始前行。他身后的海洋目不能及，无边无际。明朗、纯净的蔚蓝色海面上点缀着海浪拍打出的白色花朵。他眼前的景色不值一提。几处破败的城市废墟大概是别人梦境的残余。他不知道这景色由谁筑起，也不关心，但一切让他忐忑不安又提心吊胆，那些坐在沙漠公路边的娃娃让他提心吊胆，那些扭曲的阳光和飞速移动的黑影让他提心吊胆。

现在他意识到，只身而来不是个好主意。他希望Natasha能在这陪着他，Coulson也许，Clint也行。来个人就行。

但Clint死了，不是吗？由于Steve的错，Clint被困在此处。Steve必须找到他，带他回家，把眼下这些狗屁都甩在身后。

他指望Thor能稳住Loki，好多坚持一段时间。

当他走上岸，远离海洋，梦境极轻微地颤动着。不知为何，它变得坚硬牢固。空气又热又粘，他能从舌头上尝出大海的味道。他的眼周渗出汗珠，企盼能有副墨镜遮挡强烈的阳光。

就像这副，他的手中就握着一幅墨镜。他立刻扔掉了。

_过于真实_ ，他想。全新的雷朋*墨镜，标签还贴在镜面上。 _过于容易_ 。  
（*原文为Ray-Banz 可能是Ray-Ban的误拼。）

虽然他从未进入迷失境，但它的大名如雷贯耳。它是每个梦主深埋心底的恐惧，如影随形的幽影。迷失境，最后的海岸。那是模糊不清、甚至不曾存在的界限。在迷失境里，任何你想要的东西都能得到，任何你梦见的东西都会出现。

Steve活动着肩膀，提醒自己务必小心。 _我知道这是一个梦_ ，他想着，离开海滩走向城市废墟。 _我知道这是一个梦，我知道，我知道_ 。

他的脚步声响亮而孤寂，回旋着传向远方。 _这些是谁的梦景？_ 他只听说有人来过这里。Cobb的团队、Robert Fischer、普罗克洛斯集团的佐藤。几个武装男孩零零落落地散在各处，一位年轻女子在寻找她的父亲。

是谁建起这样一座城市？

_这不重要，Rogers_ ，他告诉自己，紧张地在建筑物的各个角落里四处搜索。他身负重任，找到Clint并把他弄回天杀的家。

那Clint在哪？

“Barton？”Steve顾不上暴露的危险大喊道，“嗨，Barton！你在哪？”

他的声音在空城中回响。Clint没有回答。

“如果我是Barton，”Steve设身处地地思考，“我会去哪？”

答案显而易见。Clint是前哨者，是象棋高手。他需要占领制高点，好掌控万事万物。

而目所能及的最高建筑正矗立在城市的另一端，在云层中若隐若现，外沿笔直，丑得要命。Steve皱起眉。它看起来像极了Stark Tower，一座只存在于Tony意识之中的建筑。（这是Tony最爱梦见的景色，仅次于飞翔。他总是反复将它建起，好像这样做能将梦境化为现实似的。）

它就在此处。

Steve每个感官都在尖叫 _马上逃跑，你个白痴！这里有问题！_ 每根神经都在要求他马上回到海里去。危机感刺痛了他整条脊椎，就像沙漠那时候、柏林那时候一样真实。

_回去！留在这里就是找死！_

Steve深呼吸，踏上前往高塔的道路。他浑身细胞都在高声抗议，但Clint在那里。他不能丢下Clint。

随着他的步伐，日光变得更暗淡，更扭曲，破败的建筑们弯曲后横亘在天空中，好似剔净了肉的胸腔，空余闪光的骸骨与破碎的涂鸦。

“真恐怖。”Steve嘀咕道。一阵干燥、咸涩的风扫过建筑，如同扫过沙漠。阴影中闪现幻景，孩子们踢着足球，一名男子持枪，Bucky Barnes神采飞扬地穿着军装，Peggy Carter明亮的眼睛满含笑意。

“这是个梦，”他对自己说，“这是个梦，这是个梦。”

继续骗你自己吧，他听到从城市深处，褪色的墙壁传来沙沙作响的回音。

他感到锋芒在背。“这只是幻觉。”他喃喃自语。（为防万一，他的手指虚扣在扳机上。）“他们不是真实的，他们不会伤害我。”

没错。投影没有靠近他。他们只好奇地看着他在一片寂静中穿行。他们看起来毫无恶意，而且他认出他们，认出他们是Bucky和Peggy和Erskine，还有红发的Pepper，高跟鞋的足音回响在迷失境的角落里。他认出他们每个人，也想和他们说说话。想知道他们是否还记得他，是否仅仅是空虚的幽影，还是由他心底思绪刻画而生的更真切的存在。

但他不能。Steve知道迷失境的厉害，知道它会怎样用利爪掳获你囚禁你。你会迷失自我、不知时光飞逝，只因为你选择跟从投影遗忘身负的重任。

Clint等不了那么久。

Steve重新奔跑起来，从投影与海涛声中逃脱。人品不错，他猜。他们没有像普通投影那样追赶他，他的图腾在口袋里摇晃，分量坚实，发出钝响。

他跑过布鲁克林，穿过一条条挨过揍的小巷——他曾是瘦小的孩子，有点多嘴，还有点英雄情结——他掠过所有曾和巴基在回家之前会撒欢奔跑的地方。那并不完全是他记忆中的样子，但它够真实了，足够真实了。

接着他穿越沙地，以及一片杂乱低矮的沙土色建筑。空气闻起来就像阳光与烤面包的味道，再撒上一点点血与汗。他浑身发热，不顾一切地奔跑，直到跑进罗马，荣光之城罗马，米诺陶雕像苏醒过来，在街上舞蹈。它昂首腾跃，前蹄重重地踏在鹅卵石铺就的地面上。它的牛角上锁着未开花的常春藤链，紧紧跟随Steve奔驰至柏林的边界。

柏林就是柏林。那里的道路黑暗、潮湿、满是裂纹。它的味道重重压在他的舌上，他的肺灼燃着，渴求着空气。

（另一段记忆强烈而急迫地冲进他脑海； _“他走了，队长。”Phil Coulson说着，将他的手从Tony浸血的胸膛上拉开。“Steve，Steve，他走了。他走了。你已经无能为力了。”_

_“他没死。”Steve无助地嚷道，一遍又一遍。“他没死。他没死。”_ ）

与Stark Tower的距离一点也没缩短。Steve简直不知道自己在干什么，机械地穿过层层自我记忆，但他必须到达Stark Tower，必须。

当他思及这个的念头的那一刻，他便到达了。所有梦景都被抛在身后，他震惊不已，未能及时刹住脚步，险些一头撞上幕墙玻璃。柏林已经是他背后一团模糊的暗影，高塔在他面前拔地而起，倾斜的线条折射出纯净的光芒。

极具Tony特色的建筑。

整个Steve都在告诫自己，快跑，往回跑。他在这里不安全，他处于危险之中。他能感觉到。Tony在他脑后细语， _沙威马_ 。

Steve深吸一口气，迈步踏入大厦。

\-----  
Bruce还剩三分钟，但他已经没有余裕去关心了。每当梦得太久或太深时他的问题就会爆发出来。他对此避而不谈，其他人虽然都知道，却也配合着他。

他认为那是因为他们都感到害怕。没有责怪他们的意思。就算是那么多见怪不怪的梦里，这问题也太超过了。

有个合理解释，掩埋在重重自我价值问题、化学实验、危险的自体试验之下。但这是很久以前的事了，久得没人记得他之所以成为他的真正原因，连他自己也不例外。即使他想，也没能挖出那个隐秘的原因。

无论他是什么，总的来说都极其 _恐怖_ 。但Tony明明也一头雾水，仍不吝啬赞美它棒透了。他觉得Bruce能在梦里干的事很奇妙，或许是有点奇妙。但同时也很危险。

这事就是，Bruce Banner做梦时 _没有_ 投影。他完全没法调动潜意识把梦境填满。就是不行。他试过几十次几百次，所有努力都付诸东流。

相反地，他能变化。

Clint给它起名吃不饱-烂屁股-操蛋大-臭狗屎杀手。Tony和其他大多数人喜欢亲切地称呼它为Bruce替身。Bruce本人则叫他那家伙，并且永远、绝不再提及只字片语，就算喝得烂醉如泥也一样。他恨透了谈论它。谈论它就意味着承认它是他的一部分，这是他最不希望发生的事，谢你全家。他压根连它到底是什么玩意也不想知道。

不管是什么玩意，它硕大无朋、浑身碧绿、还非常、非常喜欢生气。

楼下那些投影们玩完了。子弹被他的皮肤反弹回去，手榴弹沿着他的背部滚开，火焰与浓烟灼痛了他的双眼却丝毫不能减缓他冲刺的速度。

他身体里的所有一切如神经一般颤搐起来，随着每一声吼叫活跃、显露、跳动起来。他怒吼着，用巨大的手掌将投影拍个粉碎，寸骨尽碎的感觉没有影响它下一次攻击。Bruce必定会被影响，但他的神智已经少得不足以被影响了。

替身不管不顾地横冲直撞，因为被呼啸而过的子弹激怒，被Bruce思绪呼唤它时，清晰响亮的字句激怒： _我们的朋友有危险_ 。无论替身是什么东西，无论它有何感受，无论它憎恶什么，至少还 _他妈爱着_ 团队其他人。最初几次灾难性的合作梦境里，那家伙跑出来，杀光他们所有人。之后当团队意识到它不过是巨大了点的普通投影，事情就好办了。Natasha（被替身吓坏了，但她死不承认，Bruce _一点也不想_ 去考虑是为啥）会小心翼翼地保持距离，Steve会向替身下达前进指令，Tony似乎毫不畏惧地爬上它的肩膀，真是个鲁莽的白痴，他们俩就会该死地朝四周猪突猛进，而Clint栖息在高处，无力地对猪队友们扶额。

起作用了。

那家伙想见他们。Bruce不够清醒到足以听见它——完全听不见，这是他独特的精神状态，即超我与替身不能共存——但那家伙在呼唤他们，寻找他们，咆哮着他们的名字。

还剩两分钟。建筑摇摇欲坠，因为那家伙动物般肆无忌惮的重拳与暴跳而震动。它跃上建筑的侧缘向下方聚集的投影投掷碎砖。

一串手榴弹荡在空中，被风吹动了几下。

手榴弹在他周围的建筑撕出坑洞。那家伙踏过碎玻璃冲出窗外往下掉，直落三百英尺砸进路面，把投影们压成烂泥。

还有一分钟。微弱模糊的乐曲自天空渗落。 _Retorna me…_

那家伙再度高高跃起，这一次重重击打建筑牵得手榴弹剧烈摇晃起来，突如其来的重力加速度扯开了拉环。弹体一个接一个掉到地上，有节奏地引爆。它紧贴建筑边缘，名为Bruce Banner的那家伙内心某处，时钟滴答作响。

还有十秒。六个人正睡在这大楼的高处，九、八，成千上万的人涌上街道，跳到那家伙背上，将它压落回地面，想借此击败他，七、六。五、四，忽然电闪雷鸣，狂风中夹带一声警告， _快跑，快跑，这里情况不对！_ （潜意识总可以本能地察觉危险。）三、二，那家伙狂吼一声倒地身亡，庞大的身躯碾碎了下方的反抗者，街角的雕像被这波冲击震裂，蹄下的土地久久不能停止摇晃。

一，炸弹爆炸了，大楼轰然倒塌。Bruce Banner没有立即死去，他花了一点时间重新掌握了身体的控制权，梦境在他身后崩塌成土。

_进展顺利_ ，他想着，坠入深渊。

\-----

Natasha抬头望向天花板，侧耳倾听，面色随即一变。来了，她听见投影们低沉模糊的咆哮声中，夹杂了一个微弱的歌声。

_Cara mia ti amo…_

Bruce的信号。是时候了。

Natasha冷冷一笑，用肩膀顶住嘎吱作响的门。投影们在五分钟以前已经识破了彭罗斯循环楼梯的诡计。他们现在已经来到她所在地楼层，从四面八方包抄着想要擒获她。

可惜对他们而言很不幸，她正是梦主，能从任何密不透风的包围圈脱逃，只要她愿意。比如让房间一再缩小，地板突然消失。

梦境不甘愿被强行改变，却仍屈从于她的力量。

但还 _远远不够_ 。

她露出尖牙，侧身钻过门，朝走廊连续扫射了一个弹夹。投影们纷纷捂住伤口，痉挛着倒在地上，殷红的血液——在她梦里血液总是如此艳红——渗进地砖的缝隙，就像玫瑰的颜色。

越来越多的的投影如潮水般向她涌来，但是没关系，没什么大不了。只需要再坚持几分钟。

（室外，那些皮肤上覆盖着复杂的蓝色纹样的投影们正在翻越Steve筑起围墙。墙体上待放的常春藤花朵忽地活动起来，与他们缠斗。）

_Retorna me….._

\-----

电梯载着Steve缓缓上行，每过一层都就轻柔地提示一声。透过窗玻璃他能隐约视物，那些他曾经历的梦境，曾到访的地点，时刻等待着他的归还。

这令他无来由地紧张起来。他感到自己似是遗漏了些什么，一些本该知晓却被他刻意遗忘的事。他 _焦躁_ 不安，几乎因此想按停电梯返回楼下。

_再坚持一下_ ，他鼓励自己。 _只要找到Clint就没事了。_

电梯 _“叮”_ 地停在八十九层，离顶楼还差一层。Steve蹙眉，拳击九十层的按钮，电梯毫无动静，他又按了一次。

电梯又“叮”了一声，如果它也有情绪，那声音就好像在恼火Steve听不懂它的逐客令。

Steve一边自言自语着叹道： _“去你妈的。”_ 一边走出电梯。

自动门在他身后关闭，电梯吱吱下降离开他的视野。傻子也知道它很可能不会再上来了。

Steve深吸一口气，放平肩膀，动身寻找楼梯。

（为防万一，他拔出手枪。）

八十九楼实在是极普通的一层楼，考虑到在梦境里一切皆有可能（或是他心念所至？他仍不能确定这一切是他的遭遇，还是他不自觉地在迷失境中的创造），而此处看起来就是个普通的办公区域，整齐划一、色彩单调、平淡乏味。

所有隔间都空荡荡的。散落一地的纸屑，几只打翻的咖啡杯，键盘边孤零零地躺着一支钢笔。

办公室里没有人。Steve谨慎前行，全力在记忆中搜索，回想自己身在何处。这地方熟悉得让他恐惧，因为他长这么大从没从事过办公室工作。

“有人吗？”他喊道，声音在隔间里回荡。“Clint？你在哪儿，Barton？”

没回音。好极了。Steve舔舔嘴唇，停下脚步。一个念头击中了他。如果在普通梦境中——而迷失境也是一个梦境，只是 _不太普通_ ——现在的周遭的环境显然就是一个迷宫。似曾相识又截然不同，让他迷失其中的迷宫。防御机制。

_但是谁的防御机制？_ 一个警惕的声音在他脑中轻轻响起，令他不禁想起雕像与花朵。 _这是谁的梦？Clint的？_

肯定是，他心里认定，小心翼翼地走向另一个隔间。他只需要一个有利位置，好看清迷宫全貌，比如一张能站上去的桌子或其他什么。就这么简单。一旦你知道自己在做什么，迷宫便不难解决。你只需明确自己陷在一个迷宫里。

他轻松攀上隔间的矮墙，低头查探时身形一晃。

Steve差点摔下来。

本该摆放办公桌的地方如今只见Erskine，木然躺在草坪椅上，他的双眼已经被炸烂，一只手盖在胸前，另一只则软绵绵地垂在距离地面几英寸的地方。头部有一排整齐的弹孔，还在滴着血。

一切如同柏林的那个夜晚，当他猛地从睡梦中惊醒时所见到的一模一样。Steve扑上前时他的皮肤尚有余温。

_只是做梦_ ，盗梦者自我安慰，吞咽下泛至喉头的胆汁。 _这只是在做梦_ 。

他调整了下姿势，在墙头保持平衡，刻意忽略下方的景象。迷宫向四面八方延展，远远超过它该有的规模，无数隔间与狭窄的楼道纠合在一起，视线内不见楼梯间或电梯的踪迹。

不出所料。他很可能无论如何也没办法按原路退出去了，显然这个迷宫就是为此设计的。

_我要怎么离开？_ 通常而言建造迷宫肯定会遵循某种数学逻辑，用以安排走廊墙壁和死角的位置。但Steve不知道这个迷宫的算法。毕竟这里是Stark Tower，而他从未娴熟掌握Tony的算法。

他听到迷宫深处传来潺潺水流声。

Steve眉头紧皱。办公室里见鬼的怎么能有水？警惕点。他的眼神避过Erskine的尸体（他不必去看这一幕，真的），跳下矮墙，循着声音的源头走去。

那些隔间时不时阻挡他的去路。但办公间做成的迷宫最大的弱点就是你只需要一脚踹倒木板矮墙。

Steve离水声越来越近。一路上，他看到Pepper趴在走廊中央的草坪椅上，表情平和安详。她死在了睡梦里。真幸运。

最终，他找到了声音的来源——一座造型华丽、遍布裂纹的罗马式大理石喷泉。忒修斯不慎杀害了米诺陶，他刀凿的面庞上流露出悲伤。他一剑刺进米诺陶身体，清水从那伤口汩汩涌出，而米诺陶的口鼻与忒修斯的双眼间也流出涓涓溪流。  
好几条常春藤重重缠绕喷泉，又向前蜿蜒穿过桌椅，爬过Peggy苍白的悄然不动的双腿。看到她令Steve胸口发紧，痛楚萦绕不散。

他强迫自己不去看。但愧疚感挥之不去。

“我不指望你知道怎么出去。”他疲惫地朝米诺陶自言自语。

教他大吃一惊的是雕像该死的居然眨了眨眼睛。

Steve几乎是下意识地对它脑袋开了一枪。“ _他妈_ 怎么回事！”他大吼道。一股新水流从雕像额头的弹孔处冒出，冲落下来的子弹沿着走廊滚了一段距离，经过Peggy的尸体，为他指明方向。

“你在糊弄我？”

米诺陶悲哀地瞥了他一眼，重新躺回忒修斯的剑下，再也不动了。

“刚才的事一定没发生过。”Steve自我催眠着绕过雕像，清水漫出池子，在他鞋边聚集形成水洼。“你在搞笑吗？这是我遇到过的最疯狂的事——”

Peggy没动——她已经死了，她已经死了——但有一支洁白的花朵，摇曳着（月光花，他母亲的最爱）在她手中孤独绽放。

Steve不由自主地走过去，就这么站到她跟前。她浑身冰冷，一动不动，眼目兀自圆睁，手捧月光花，微风自米诺陶足下而起，钻出常春藤，在迷宫中穿堂而过。

“对不起。”Steve说着，轻柔地伸手抚上Peggy的双眼，“对不起，让你遭遇了这些。”

她没有回答，没有对他的希冀作出任何回应。毕竟她已经死了。

Steve深深吸气又狠狠呼出，沿着常春藤的方向重新出发。希望这是个正确的决定。花朵在他脚畔怒放翕合，他一经过就立时枯萎。花瓣铺满了迷宫，水流渐次声弱，而Steve不禁吞咽唾液，猛然间感到前所未有的恐惧。

（他已经见过Erskine、Pepper和Peggy的尸体，下一个会是谁？）

常春藤引着他来到楼梯间，哈，大开眼界。藤蔓缠上扶手，没入阶梯，深入底层，Steve能看到它一路下行。周围一切都被常春藤包裹，当他试着戳了戳那翠绿的新芽，它们立刻开出花来，并从他手边退了开去。花朵惨白，就像他的手。

他一登上阶梯，就知道这不是彭罗斯循环。他熟悉各种彭罗斯结构，而眼前这个肯定不是其中之一，只是个覆盖了常春藤的楼梯间，就像他遇到过的景色，在那些罗马旧街角，或许久以前，久得筑梦的喜悦还未被任务消磨殆尽时那些已被遗忘的梦境里。

他往上爬，推开被常春藤装点的，标着“90”的门。

“Barton？”

\-----

定时炸弹离爆炸还需要一点时间。她低估了投影。他们很聪明，立刻识穿了她其实只身一人，人海战术就能压制她。

Natasha擅长近身格斗，能瞬间击倒十余个敌人，但必须贴身肉搏。投影们当然很贴身，可绝大多数拥在外围，这些投影才是麻烦。

房门已经被打得破破烂烂，靠着转轴才勉强支撑。弹孔钉在墙面上， _retorna me的歌声令人不悦地在四壁回荡，喋喋不休，徘徊不去。_

她咬紧牙。还剩两分钟，而她撑不了这么久了。投影会把她和PASIV连接着的三个人一起撕成碎片。

_山穷水尽了_ ，她想，脑筋飞快地运转思考对策，寻求出路。

无路可走。

一个高大威猛、身披纹身的投影，冰巨人Laufey，咆哮着自走廊而来，咧嘴露出挑战的笑容。

他打算杀了她，是不是？

Natasha叹息。她真心真心真心希望他们把她丢进梦巢或其他什么地方，眼下这样可不是她能接受的坠入迷失境的方法。

行了。现在她别无选择了。

她平静地举枪对准自己前额，扣下扳机。

（破损的墙垣外，常春藤枝条摇曳，骤然开遍素白的月光花。花朵自米诺陶的胸廓迸出，雪白花瓣淹没了整座花园。

随后梦境崩塌，她失去了意识。）  
\-----

Clint Barton转过身来， Steve心弦一松，简直差点晕过去。Clint活着。他不但活着，还占据了大厦顶层，研究起这整个梦境世界，多么Clint的棋路，过得如鱼得水。

Steve宽慰一笑，伸手去拉Clint，好带他回去。电光火石间，一支箭尖没入Clint的前额，他直挺挺地跌倒在地。

“这他妈——”Steve旋身一枪，射空的子弹打在墙壁上反弹开，啪地没入水泥天顶。Clint Barton提着弓箭从阴影中潜出，匆忙而从容。

Steve放下枪。

“这他妈怎么回事？”他松了口气。Clint Barton脑子上插了根箭死在他面前，另一个则迈着Steve曾经熟悉的懒洋洋的步子朝他走来。

“嘿。”Clint笑嘻嘻地说，“正想着你什么时候才来呢。我都开始无聊了。”

“你怎么——？”他转头看看地上的尸体，仔细观察了一阵才察觉到异常。这个Clint的脸廓太流畅了，肩膀稍窄，比实际身高矮了几英寸，而他死不瞑目的眼珠蓝得有点不对劲。

它是投影。

“哦哟，瞧你，终于闹明白了。”Clint大笑起来，“没错，它是投影。”

“你干嘛射它？”Steve只能勉强去理解目前的状况。这说不通， _是谁在迷失境里筑起这个梦？_ 他思索着，不禁去摸索图腾。

“无论是谁想妨碍我们。 ”Clint不屑地哼道，重新背起弓，“他们为此不惜进入迷失境，很奇怪吧？”

“我不明白。”Steve尽力想跟上思路，“你为什么造自己的投影？”

“喂，他不是我造的，老兄。”

“这话什么意思？ ”他尚未开口，问题被开门声打断，Natasha Romanoff杵在门口，冷脸拖着一具尸体，冲眼看就是她自己。又一个投影。Steve细心分辨后，能挑出不少设计上的不完美之处，那些小错误与小缺陷令她有别于真正的Natasha。

他皱起眉，有些什么自心湖冒起，又有些什么在胸膛蠢蠢欲动。（Steven Rogers是个聪明人。就算比不上Tony的天才，至少也不是容易被蒙在鼓里的类型，就算他根本不希望知道那么多。

而他极其，十分，非常不希望知道那么多。）

“Natasha？ ”他不可置信地问，目光在她和Clint之间游移，“伙计们，怎么回事？”

两人谁也没回答，因为门再次被撞开了，Bruce跌跌撞撞地倒进来。他像小狗甩水一般摇晃脑袋，衣服破破烂烂，浑身浴血，但并没有受重伤。Steve可以肯定他不是投影。

“什么？ ”Bruce在所有人都视线中弱弱地说，“我错过什么了？没吧？”

“没。 ”Natasha摇摇头。

“基本没。 ”Clint笑笑，“你们把活儿干得怎么样了，都按计划进行了吧？”

“是的。 ”Bruce说，“至少我觉得是。我没能，嗯，数着确切的时间。但梦境如期崩溃了，我炸了大楼。”

“我不得不提前两分钟结束梦境。 ”Natasha怒道，漫不经心转动她的图腾——一颗棋子，Steve以前从未注意过，而且她的头发什么时候长得那么长了。

“嘿！ ”Steve打断他们的交谈。他还不清楚发生了什么，但从只字片语中感到小小地被侮辱了。“梦境可都是我设计的！”

Natasha回敬了他一眼，“这才是问题所在。”

Steve张嘴想反驳，却什么也说不出来。他不知该如何辩解。

“对，也有这种可能性。 ”Clint挠着头发若有所思地说，“彭罗斯循环是个经典陷阱，但总会有几个有脑子的漏网之鱼。目标受过潜意识训练就是问题所在。”

“这还用说？ ”Bruce道，“我不得不是叫出那家伙。我第一次被逼成这样，接下去好几天都甩不掉他了。”

“你很清楚现在只是个梦吧？ ”Natasha深深地看着他，“在这里发生的一切都不会延续到现实里。”

Bruce嗤之以鼻。“清楚得很。那就是我们沦落此地的唯一原因不是吗？”

“我们沦落此地的唯一原因， ”Clint乐观地发表意见，“就是接到召唤电话时太好心、太疯狂、太忠诚、太白痴，忘记了谨慎这两个字怎么写就急吼吼地下来了。”

“我们终究会下来的。 ”Natasha摇头指出。Clint赞同，眼角细纹皱起：“就象干完这票我们终究要离开一样。”

“你们到底在说什么？ ”Steve迷惑不解地问，可没人理睬他。

“不过我们这支团队让我印象深刻， ”Clint面带微笑地低哼一声，“我们把这任务完成得该死得棒。这是过去三年里我们接下的最困难的任务了。”

“赤裸裸的炫耀。 ”Bruce抱怨，“你知道我有多讨厌做梦。”

“幼稚。 ”Clint回嘴。

Natasha无奈地摇摇头，“都是小屁孩。”

“ _嘿！_ ”Steve提高音量，用上了过去在枪声尖叫沙啸的战场上喊话的嗓门。那是 _闭嘴现在听我他妈说_ 一句的嗓门，并且效果显著。

他周围的三名队友飞速握起武器，这才意识到是Steve在吼叫，随即放松下来。

“我们听着呢。 ”Clint爽快地说，显得宽松友好。Natasha一笑。Bruce则羞怯又抱歉地眨眨眼。

“对不起。 ”化学家说，摊开双手请求原谅。“你知道我们就这副德行。一旦聚起来就停不住，对吧？”

“我原以为你会更专业一点呢。 ”Steve恶声恶气地说，引得Clint哈哈大笑。

“是你希望我们能更专业一点。 ”他说，“这是有区别的，队长。我们永远不可能变成你希望的样子。”

Steve不满地皱眉。“到底怎么啦？ ”他问得又低又急，手指勾上枪。这里是迷失境，这就是它的威力。它将熟悉的事物扭曲、弯折、模糊它的棱角，直到它不复存在。“你在说什么？”

“他在说， ”Tony Stark答道，“干预治疗，甜心。”

Steve目瞪口呆。他难以克制情绪，不知为何，感觉自己身在别处。好像他的精神被抽离出肉体，徒留一具行尸走肉、一个曾经名为Steve Rogers的幽影。（有那么一瞬间，迷失境震颤着，在过去与现在的景色间切换。而他莫名地感觉到自己仿佛历经百年光阴。）

“深呼吸。 ”Tony一边说一边疾步走过Natasha、Bruce与Clint身边。没人打算阻止他，就连在第二层面不改色打爆他头的Natasha也一样。Clint甚至说：“来得正是时候，Stark。 ”Tony得意洋洋地拍拍他的肩膀。

“我糊涂了。 ”Steve茫然地说，“怎么回事，伙计们，怎么啦？发生了什么？为什么你们毫无反应？Tony是个幽影。他已经死了。我看着他死的。 _我看着你死的_ ，Tony。死在我怀里。”

“哦，宝贝， ”Tony说着，走近他，近在咫尺，他的手掌结实温暖又真实。他踮起脚尖，斜靠在Steve肩头，让他能闻到他的气息，热金属、汗水、古龙水。Steve的胸中一紧。这是Tony真正的味道吗？这是他真正的触感吗？Steve不确定，再也不确定了。Tony仰起头，凑到Steve耳边，呼吸轻拂，惹起一阵战栗。他耳语道，“哦，宝贝，如果我告诉你所有一切都是噩梦呢？”

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Pablo Neruda，智利诗人，1971年诺贝尔文学奖得主。
> 
> ***
> 
> UN AMOR by Pablo Neruda
> 
> Por ti junto a los jardines recién florecidos me duelen  
> los perfumes de primavera.
> 
> He olvidado tu rostro, no recuerdo tus manos,  
> ¿cómo besaban tus labios?
> 
> Por ti amo las blancas estatuas dormidas en los parques,  
> las blancas estatuas que no tienen voz ni mirada.
> 
> He olvidado tu voz, tu voz alegre.  
> He olvidado tus ojos.
> 
> Como una flor a su perfume, estoy atado a tu recuerdo impreciso.  
> Estoy cerca del dolor como una herida, si me tocas me dañarás irremediablemente.
> 
> Tus caricias me envuelven como las enredaderas a los muros sombríos.  
> He olvidado tu amor y sin embargo te adivino detrás de todas las ventanas.
> 
> Por ti me duelen los pesados perfumes del estío:  
> Por ti vuelvo a acechar los ginos que precipitan los deseos,  
> las estrellas en fuga, los objetos que caen.
> 
> ***
> 
> LOVE By Pablo Neruda
> 
> Because of you, in gardens of blossoming flowers  
> I ache from the perfumes of spring.
> 
> I have forgotten your face, I no longer remember your hands;  
> how did your lips feel on mine?
> 
> Because of you, I love the white statues drowsing in the parks,  
> the white statues that have neither voice nor sight.
> 
> I have forgotten your voice, your happy voice;  
> I have forgotten your eyes.
> 
> Like a flower to its perfume, I am bound to my vague memory of you.  
> I live with pain that is like a wound; if you touch me, you will do me irreparable harm.
> 
> Your caresses enfold me, like climbing vines on melancholy walls.  
> I have forgotten your love, yet I seem to glimpse you in every window.
> 
> Because of you, the heady perfumes of summer pain me; because  
> of you, I again seek out the signs that precipitate desires:  
> shooting stars, falling objects.
> 
> ***
> 
> 爱  
> 作者：巴勃鲁•聂鲁达  
> 译者：酿青椒
> 
> 因你，在鲜花盛开的花园中  
> 我为春日的芬芳痛苦
> 
> 我已忘怀你的面容  
> 不再记得你的双手  
> 你的唇瓣贴着我时  
> 又曾是怎样的感触？
> 
> 因你，我爱上雪白的雕像  
> 在公园中小憩的模样  
> 即便他们不会发出声响  
> 也不会投来目光
> 
> 我已忘却你的音嗓，你的笑语欢声  
> 我已忘却你的美目流光
> 
> 就像花朵被花香围拢  
> 朦胧的回忆将我困禁  
> 痛苦像一道终生的伤  
> 你若碰触我  
> 留下的伤痛无法愈合
> 
> 你的爱抚缠绕着我  
> 像攀绕在愁思墙垣上的藤蔓  
> 我已忘怀你的爱恋  
> 却仍在每一扇窗里瞥见你的身影
> 
> 因你，  
> 夏日的馥郁芳香给予我痛楚；  
> 因你，  
> 我又一次将许愿的形迹找寻：  
> 可惜流星也不过是陨落之物


End file.
